Video Game Boss Insanity
by WarioMan3K
Summary: GJA #1 of my fanfic series. Two months after Purple Basilisk's banishment to the underworld, he and his Chaotic Bombers have set their sights on turning the digital realm on the surface into his personal domain by taking over Blaze Bomber's Diamond Arcade World. His first order of business is to get rid of those who defeated him by summoning boss characters from various games.
1. Cast of characters

The wait's over despite my little hiatus from my desire to finish my Diamond City Chronicles series finale, titled "The Interdimensional War." Then again, Game-Jumping Adventures will be taking place after the events of my revamped "Return of the Five Dastardly Bombers" story in a slightly-different continuity compared to what you may have already read: in which Pit and Phosphora actually contributed to the Contras' victory over Red Falcon for the sake of man and Bomber alike from time to time. This is one of the main differences from the DCC series' continuity, but just a quick heads-up in case any of y'all are confused a bit, that's all. Anyway, my cast of characters is pretty long and will be in two different chapters of my story before the prologue since it'll be different from the one for the DCC series.

EDIT: Moved 9-Volt, Phoebe, Cheerful White and Cute Pink up above the Core Four of Game Central Station.

**DISCLAIMER: WarioWare Inc. and Kid Icarus: Uprising are properties of Nintendo. Bomberman is owned by Hudson Soft even though Konami is in charge of all the latter's franchises as of March 2012, whilst Contra and Castlevania belong to Konami themselves either way. Wreck-It Ralph is a property of Disney. All other franchises mentioned (Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi, Final Fantasy, etc.) are properties of their respective owners. Keyla and Patricia are my online friend JapanAnimeGirl's OCs and are used with permission; the same goes for LovelyTekki's OC, Princess Cherry.**

* * *

***THE HEROES***

-THE HEROIC YOUNGSTERS OF DIAMOND CITY-

**9-Volt** \- Loyal fan of Nintendo and an employee at WarioWare Inc.; he likes playing video games, and hanging out with the girls he knows well, including Ami, Cute Pink (aka. Pretty Bomber - the good one), and even Mona. He's not a professional bowler like Mona is, but that doesn't stop him from having fun bowling with his friends. He's also best friends with 18-Volt, who is a Nintendo fan like him. He is ticklish, and doesn't mind being tickled in a playful manner by pretty and kindhearted girls (even the ones that are older than him) he knows well. One of the first cartoon shows he's ever watched, thanks to Mona, was _Sailor Moon_, his favorite anime show, along with a couple decent toons like _The Super Mario Bros. Super Show!_ and _Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles_. As of the day he turned 5, he occasionally sees a mysterious young girl named Phoebe (about a year or two older than him), whom he befriended, in his dreams.

While he's just another run-of-the-mill innocent kid in Diamond City, rumor has it that he's not as ordinary as one might think, given his family history that his mother admits to have kept secret from him (alongside her then-alive husband) for a long time. Even Phoebe could sense he's no ordinary child...to say the least. Though he once had a Virtual Boy, he took her advice and got rid of it, seeing how bad its red-LCD screen could be for one's eyes after prolonged playtime. Either way, he admits that she's better than him at _Bomberman_ and bowling - and maybe some other games he didn't know a lot about. While he doesn't like doing homework sometimes, there are a few things he really detests: bullies, fighting, and getting picked on.

Even so, he is thankful that he's got good friends to hang out with, in addition to a certain few who also happen to be his guardian angels (most of which are girls). Ever since he played all the way through _Kid Icarus: Uprising_ on the 3DS, his dislike for selfish people got him to choose Lightning Flash Phosphora (or simply Phosphora) over Viridi, the Goddess of Nature, as one of his favorite Nintendo characters any day, and believes that Pit deserves her instead of the spoiled goddess. Most of his friends felt the same way when he brought it up one time. As a side note, he may not have known this when he was only 4 years old, but Phosphora and Pit actually helped Bill Rizer, Lance Bean and Mona save him while his house was invaded by the then-Hate Bomber Arctic Bomber during the Alien Wars. Technically it would make the Lightning Flash his _first_ guardian angel rather than Phoebe, but it didn't happen because he barely even knew her that time.  
**LIKES:** Nintendo (let alone Mario), video games, Mona, his best pals (i.e. 18-Volt, Kat, Ana, Cheerful White, and Cute Pink), sweet dreams, _The Super Mario Bros. Super Show!_, _Sailor Moon_, _Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles_ (mainly the 80s version), being kind to his guardian angels and helping them out when need be, Phoebe's knowledge in _Bomberman_ games, Princess Ariel (one of the Disney Princesses, though mainly because he thinks Mona sounds just like her and shares the same hair color)  
**HATES:** Nightmares, thunderstorms (the sound of thunder alone scares him), bullies, getting picked on, fighting, homework, jealousy, selfishness, cheaters, Arctic Bomber (formerly), Siren Bomber (she tricked him one time by impersonating his mother, 5-Volt)  
**QUOTE:** "A friend once told me that multiplayer is the ultimate expression of friendship when put to good use. It's true!"  
**AGE:** 9 (birthday: May 30; 4 days after _WarioWare Inc.: Mega Microgame$_ was released in the US)  
**VA:** Tara Strong  
**THEME:** Onett (EarthBound)

**Phoebe** \- She was originally from a distant world known as Video Game Dream, where 9-Volt had often visited in his sleep ever since he was 5 years old. Her father, the king, is in charge of judging whether a video game that showed up there, was worthy of having its copies released for his people to play on their respective game consoles, on their downtime. But if the game was deemed bad, then it was banished instead to an underworld region: Video Game Nightmare. Though Phoebe isn't much into royalty like her father, and would rather be adventurous like a normal girl, she's often polite to people. One day, not only did 9-Volt learn that she's actually a princess and that the king is indeed her father, they both made a wish in which she'd come into existence in the real world, at least next door to him in Diamond City. Nowadays she wears an outfit similar to 9-Volt's, except her shirt is green and her skirt is crimson (in my stories), and the outfit would either have the Nintendo 64, GameCube, or Hudson Soft's bee logo in the center of her shirt.

Aside from loving Nintendo games, she also likes bowling and is not one to boast about her skills, though she and 9-Volt admit they still have plenty to learn. Either way, she prefers bowling alleys that sport a clean environment rather than the ones that are dirty and smell like smoke - and for good reason, too. But getting back to her _Bomberman_ expertise: the only one in the series she detests with passion is none other than _Bomberman: Act Zero_ on the X-Box 360, because its traditional charm was taken out in exchange for a dark, post-apocalyptic environment which in her honest opinion felt out of place. She is 9-Volt's first guardian angel and while she doesn't like dirty places, she's not afraid to get herself dirty in order to protect him. Fortunately for both of them, she isn't jealous of his other guardian angels at all because from what her king dad told her, jealousy is a vile beast and can hinder one's friendship(s).  
**LIKES:** Video games, bowling, Nintendo, Hudson Soft, being adventurous, taking care of her gaming and bowling equipment alike, clean and kid-friendly bowling alleys, hanging out with her friends, _Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles_ (preferably the 80s version as far as 9-Volt knew about her), playing a piano, being 9-Volt's guardian angel  
**HATES:** _Action 52_, _Bomberman: Act Zero_, badly-developed video games, dirty and smelly bowling alleys, cheaters, self-centered players, spoiled brats, Virtual Boy, Wario's greedy attitude, bullies picking on 9-Volt  
**QUOTE:** "Don't worry, 9-Volt! Phoebe the _Bomberman_ expert to the rescue!"  
**AGE:** 10 (birthday: May 23)  
**VA:** Hynden Walch  
**THEME:** Rydia (Final Fantasy IV)

**Cheerful White (aka. Shirobon, White Bomber)** \- Though he hails from planet Bomber, White is one of the four young heroes of Diamond City on Earth alongside his best friend Cute Pink (aka. Pretty Bomber), as well as 9-Volt and Phoebe, in my stories. Whenever he's not busy saving the world and stuff, he oftentimes enjoys going to amusement parks with his friends to check out some neat attractions, and is a big fan of _Mario Party_. On the other hand, though obvious as it may sound, he hates blowing himself up. You could say he's also not fond of the _Bomberman: Act Zero_ robots who look like Master Chief clones, either. As for his relationship between himself and Pink, he's glad that she isn't so spoiled anymore, while he did admit she's pretty good at the "Bowling for Bombs" attraction (and some others) she challenged him to one time. On top of that, he really likes her being nice, knowing how scary she can be whenever she's mad. If you ask him, he'd likely rather put up with her than Viridi the spoiled brat of a goddess any day, and they've both only heard a little about the aforementioned Goddess of Nature from 9-Volt and Phoebe.  
**LIKES:** Amusement parks, attractions, video games, ice cream, _Mario Party_, making friends, hanging out with his friends - especially Cool Black and Cute Pink  
**HATES:** Blowing himself up, bullies, Bagular, Mujoe, the Hige Hige Bandits (or HIGE-HIGE), Bowser and his goons crashing a Mario Party  
**QUOTE:** "One for all and all for planet Bomber!"  
**AGE:** 11 (birthday: December 19)  
**VA:** Tara Strong  
**THEME:** Green Garden (Bomberman 64)

**Cute Pink (aka. Pretty Bomber)** \- The peppy Bomber-girl in pink herself - albeit a tad spoiled, as seen in the _Bomberman Land_ spinoff series. While she and her best friend White are from planet Bomber, they're known in my stories as the young heroes of Diamond City alongside 9-Volt and Phoebe. She's competitive but friendly, and likes cool things such as bowling, dancing and even _Mario Party_, but she hates cockroaches and the Master Chief-like robots who are supposedly "Bombermen" like in _Bomberman: Act Zero_. She and White, much like their close friends in Diamond City on planet Earth, simply refer to said robots as the "Zero Men" so as to avoid any confusion. She is one of 9-Volt's guardian angels and won't hesitate to use her bombs to protect him from bad guys, with White oftentimes assisting her in their efforts.  
**LIKES:** Cool things (as in whichever she thinks is cool, like music), handsome guys, ice cream, video games, bowling, dancing, singing, oceans, _Mario Party_, hanging out with her friends, being friendly and competitive  
**HATES:** Cockroaches, fat guys, being played for a fool by jerks, water pollution, bad guys messing with her friends, Mermaid Bomber  
**QUOTE:** "Girls can kick butt with cartoon bombs too, y'know!"  
**AGE:** 12 (birthday: April 28)  
**VA:** Janice Kawaye  
**THEME:** Blue Resort (Bomberman 64)

-THE CORE FOUR OF GAME CENTRAL STATION-

**Wreck-It Ralph** \- Despite his hulking appearance, Ralph is ultimately sweet and humble. Even so, he admittedly has a temper problem, which results in him wrecking things when angered. In fact, it's because of his wrecking programming that Ralph was often shunned by the Nicelanders. Ralph himself proved to be ashamed by his wrecking habits at points. During the film, though he desperately wanted to become one, Ralph was actually oblivious to what truly makes one a hero. During the first part of his adventure, he was openly out for himself, believing earning a medal (though he didn't technically earn it) would automatically give him the title of a hero. It isn't until he meets and befriends a young glitch named Vanellope, that he learns a hero is so one who puts the well being of others before themselves. Aside from this, Ralph can be an incredible bumbler, mostly due to his massive size.

Despite that, he actually proves to be quite intelligent, as seen during the climax of the Cy-Bug incident at Litwak's Arcade via Game Central Station where he quickly concocts the plan to erupt Diet Cola Mountain so the Cy-Bugs invading _Sugar Rush _would mistake the Diet Cola lava for a beacon. Nowadays, he, along with some close friends of his, reside at the Game Central Station within Blaze Bomber's Diamond Arcade World, thanks to the owner (who lives in Diamond City) having purchased three replicas of _Fix-It Felix Jr._, _Sugar Rush _and _Hero's Duty_ from Litwak's Arcade. But one day, Purple Basilisk and the Chaotic Bombers attempted to conquer it, but Ralph and his friends - old and new - were able to chase them out.  
**LIKES:** His family and friends, respect, praise, medals, pies, cake, chocolate (currently)  
**HATES:** Being mistreated, sleeping in garbage, overly violent games, chocolate (formerly), the Surge Protector, Turbo's revenge  
**QUOTE:** "I'm gonna wreck it!"  
**VA:** John C. Reilly  
**THEME:** Wreck-It, Wreck-It Ralph (Wreck-It Ralph)

**Vanellope von Schweetz** \- Vanellope is an energetic, tomboyish child filled with life and humor. Sadly, years of bullying has left Vanellope with a sour look on life and people, meaning she is often prone to heavy insulting and sassy remarks. Luckily, Vanellope was able to see the goodness in people through the friendship of Wreck-It Ralph. Though she was often bullied by the game's other young racers, Vanellope was apparently more than happy to attempt making amends, referring to the others as her "fellow racers." This shows that Vanellope is a very forgiving person. This is also seen during the scene where Ralph reunited with Vanellope after destroying her kart. It took no time at all for the young girl to forgive Ralph after the bad-guy admitted he was wrong for what he did. Another example is when Vanellope regained her throne and gladly accepted the citizens of Sugar Rush's apology for tormenting the girl once their memories of her rule were restored.

Speaking of which, she is also incredibly determined, strong-willed, beautiful, and very loving. Nowadays, she, along with many of her friends - including Ralph - live at the Game Central Station within Blaze Bomber's Diamond Arcade World, thanks to the owner having purchased three replicas of _Sugar Rush_, _Fix-It Felix Jr._ and _Hero's Duty_ from Litwak's Arcade.  
**LIKES:** Racing, candy, joking around, hanging out with Ralph  
**HATES:** Bullying, King Candy, being ostracized  
**QUOTE:** "You're not from here, are you?"  
**VA:** Sarah Silverman  
**THEME:** Sugar Rush (Wreck-It Ralph)

**Fix-It Felix Jr.** \- Much like Ralph and the others, Felix too lives in the Game Central Station within Blaze Bomber's Diamond Arcade World in Diamond City. But before that time, he resided at the GCS located in the digital realm of Litwak's Arcade. He is a cheery, lovable, kind-hearted hero. He brings joy to the Nicelanders by fixing their apartment windows whenever Ralph destroys them. As a result, he is often given praises, pies, and has celebrations thrown in his honor. During the celebrations, Felix is shown to be a gregarious person. He doesn't treat Ralph as badly as the Nicelanders do and even seems to be a bit sympathetic for him. When Ralph tires of his role as the villain and abandons his game, Felix is courageous enough to take responsibility and risk his life for his game by searching for him. Felix is good right down to his core. He never swears and has a charm about him that reminds you that he was made to be a hero of the 80's.

Felix speaks with a southern accent and is constantly heard using various phrases such as "Oh my land!" and "Jiminy, jaminy!", mostly when something shocking or amazing occurs. However, while Felix wasn't antagonistic towards Ralph, he was (albeit, unintentionally) insensitive to Ralph's feelings for thirty years, never considering how Ralph felt about his role as the game's villain, simply taking him for granted, and didn't even think to invite Ralph to the game's 30th anniversary, making him find it awkward when Ralph asks to be invited to try some cake. Sometime later, he met - and eventually married after helping to save _Sugar Rush_ from the Cy-Bugs - Sergeant Tamora Jean "T.J." Calhoun of _Hero's Duty_.  
**LIKES:** Fixing the Niceland apartment, pies, Sergeant Calhoun  
**HATES:** Ducks, Ralph leaving the game  
**QUOTE:** "I can fix it!"  
**VA:** Jack McBrayer  
**THEME:** Mario Bros. (Super Smash Bros. Brawl)

**Sergeant Tamora Jean "T.J." Calhoun** \- Calhoun is hardcore, tough, and incredibly strict. She commands her troops with a firm and domineering hand, and exhibits a fierce tenacity in which failure is never an option. She has no tolerance for shortcomings, and doesn't hesitate to roughly reprimand her soldiers, and additionally seems to enjoy goading them with taunts to increase their drive. Although Calhoun comes off at first as crass and callous, she is very serious and stoic when not engaged in gameplay. Her tragic backstory has left her heartbroken and untrusting, with a dry sense of humor. It is her backstory and her dedication to her job that she appears to consider herself a soldier first and woman second. She possesses a large heart despite her cold exterior. When she met Felix she was struck by his innocence and kindness, and in turn becomes more trusting, little by little. She initially refuses to slap him when the two are stuck in the Nesquik Sand, justifying that "he's a nice guy," and she abandons her original plans of destroying the _Sugar Rush_ entrance in favor of protecting Vanellope when the Cy-Bugs invade. By the end of Turbo's reign over _Sugar Rush_, Calhoun's temperament appears to have drastically softened and she is happily in love with, and married to, Felix.

Today, thanks to Blaze Bomber having purchased three replicas of _Hero's Duty_, _Sugar Rush_ and _Fix-It Felix Jr._ from Litwak's Arcade, she and Felix live with Ralph and Vanellope at the Game Central Station within Diamond Arcade World in Diamond City. Recently she has developed a passionate hate for Siren Bomber, one of Purple Basilisk's five Chaotic Bombers, ever since the so-called Singing Beauty impersonated her in a malicious attempt to trick and kidnap Felix during the Basilisk Dynasty's first attempt to conquer GCS.  
**LIKES:** Hardcore action, defeating the Cy-Bugs, Fix-It Felix, Jr., romance  
**HATES:** Cy-Bugs, remembering the time she lost her fiance to Cy-Bugs, disobedience and being called a Dynamite Gal  
**QUOTE:** "It's make your mamas proud time!"  
**VA:** Jane Lynch  
**THEME:** Main Theme - Metroid (Super Smash Bros. Brawl)

* * *

***THE SUPPORTING GOOD GUYS***

-9-VOLT'S GUARDIAN ANGELS FROM OUTSIDE DIAMOND CITY-

**Keyla** \- Vampires are said to drink people's blood to maintain their well-being for who knows how long, but not this one. Keyla, the Vampire Princess of Roseland, is very different because she enjoys sunshine and swimming, along with some of her favorite activities (i.e. bowling and singing). Because she once got bitten by a werewolf, she had gained the ability to survive in broad daylight as well as water despite the werewolves' weakness to silver. One evening, while 9-Volt was on a short vacation with his mom and a couple close friends of his before the events of World War III broke out, he met Keyla in a bedroom he was sleeping at and became fast friends. But because he's scared of the undead, she became his guardian angel after assuring him that not all unliving creatures, let alone the vampires she lived with, are hostile. She owns a black and purple swirl bowling ball named the Striker because of her ability to bowl a strike pretty good, even though she could only roll it straight. She liked the idea of being an angel when 9-Volt dreamed of her in an angel dress one time, and had since used her magic (she is part-witch, though she is in training to better her spells) to craft that dress to wear whenever she would cheer him up from feeling down in the dumps.

In addition to Roseland being her residence, there also existed a bowling alley the vampires (at the very least, Liir and plenty others as far as 9-Volt got to know in person) built for her to hang out with her friends. Keyla had personally named this place the Bowling Kingdom. Sometime after the Contras defeated the Red Falcon Empire forever, the princess and the human boy came across a strange group called the Lower Birth, finding it beneficial to turn all its kids around, mostly a girl named Patricia...and turn them back to normal they eventually did. They would also get to know a lot about the Mistress of Bouncing Balls and dream up a spectacular castle for her to live in with the Freakshow kids as a second home, one that would surely fit her title well. Contrary to her age, she attends high school in her hometown as a Freshman; she was bumped up there from 1st grade since she's a genius, much to 9-Volt, Phoebe and Patricia's surprise. Although she doesn't own as many big bouncy balls as Patricia does at Electric Ball Castle (a dream home built for her by the Lower Birth), she has a white one that she picked up one time and personally named it Heaven's Light.  
**LIKES:** Walking, swimming, sunshine, silver, drawing, singing, bowling, making friends, Princess Aurora (one of the Disney Princesses)  
**HATES:** Bullies, cheaters, evil, dentists  
**PREFERRED WEAPON:** N/A (she's usually the friendly-type, but won't hesitate to protect 9-Volt and his friends)  
**QUOTE:** "Not only am I a Vampire Princess, I'm also a Bowling Princess and an angel! Not to brag or anything..."  
**VA:** Tracey Hoyt  
**AGE:** Around 5 or 6  
**THEME:** Once Upon a December (Anastasia)

**Patricia** \- Strange, weird, and different are what Patricia, the Mistress of Bouncing Balls, calls herself - not to mention special. 9-Volt and Keyla first met her and the other Lower Birth kids at a performance, though not on friendly terms due to their hostility towards the normal humans. As much as he didn't feel comfortable learning, Patricia and her friends used to live in a distant village until they were chased out because of their unusual powers. It was not easy because of the past misdeeds they've committed under the command of their ringmaster Valerie, but with help from Yuffie Kisaragi (a friend of 9-Volt's from Wutai, nowadays living in Diamond City), 9-Volt and Keyla were able to turn all of them good. Afterwards, he began feeling comfortable getting to know Patricia, the icy crust on her heart having melted to make way for her warm radiance. She felt bad for the way she treated him during the first meeting and made amends by introducing him to her favorite things, mainly big bouncy balls and ball balancing performances (i.e. ball-walking). Admittedly, she's not as good at bowling as Keyla is, but is determined to have fun with her friends regardless.

Both young girls are 9-Volt's guardian angels with different powers; Keyla with her magic and Vampire abilities, and Patricia bearing electric powers. They seem to have a friendly rivalry towards each other over 9-Volt, but are fortunate enough not to let jealousy overtake them, especially if Phoebe's around. Occasionally, Patricia would teach 9-Volt and Keyla the many basics of ball balancing whilst making sure the lessons are perfectly safe for an ordinary kid like him. Prior to the arrival of the _Fix-It Felix Jr._, _Sugar Rush_ and _Hero's Duty _cabinets at Blaze Bomber's Diamond Arcade World, the threesome imagined a castle for Patricia and her Freakshow friends to live in with its theme being bouncy balls, and it didn't take too long for Valerie and the Lower Birth to build it, prompting the Mistress of Bouncing Balls to name it Electric Ball Castle. During their grand tour, Keyla picked up a white-colored bouncy ball from the large pile of Patricia's other ones and coined it Heaven's Light. Unrelatedly, Patricia isn't into Disney Princesses like Keyla is, but if she had to choose one as she had been dared to do by the other Lower Birth kids now and then, it would be Mulan.  
**LIKES:** Electricity, thunderstorms, performing, bouncy balls (preferably the big ones), making friends, anything that generates power using electricity  
**HATES:** Laziness, show-offs, not getting what she wants, cruel people  
**PREFERRED WEAPON:** N/A (she doesn't care which electric attack she uses, as long as it protects her friends)  
**QUOTE:** "I am Patricia, Mistress of Bouncing Balls! Don't worry, I'm really friendly this time, since the one named 9-Volt gave my life back..."  
**VA:** Amy Birnbaum  
**AGE:** 8  
**THEME:** Sonic Underground Instrumental - [This is actually the theme song for _Sonic Underground_; you can find it on YouTube.]

**Pit** \- From the far reaches of Skyworld with his white toga and wings, Pit the brown-haired angel boy is known for his selfless deeds in protecting mankind from the clutches of the Underworld Army, initially led by the dark goddess Medusa and later Hades, the manipulative God of the Underworld. While he is the captain of the Centurion troops in Palutena's Army, he is often flightless, having to rely on the "Power of Flight" just to be able to fly. But even so, it only lasts for about five minutes before his wings start catching fire, as this happened to him one time when he gave himself to save Dark Pit (aka. Pittoo) after the Chaos Kin attacked him. Since then, he wished to be able to fly by himself...and miraculously, his wish was granted shortly after he saved the world by defeating Hades single-handedly (though not before his one-time adversary, Phosphora the Lightning Flash, helped repair his wings). Pit is also very confident, which makes him bit of a show-off at times. He can, however, become a little reckless due to his gung-ho and naive personality, which causes him to get into trouble at times. Nonetheless, Pit is a good-hearted and friendly character. He is described by Viridi as "insufferably upbeat" and by Dark Pit as "unbearably cheerful."

After Hades's defeat, Pit and Phosphora made up for what happened when they were forced to fight each other during Viridi's intervention, and became the best of friends up to the modern age. Fortunately, since they hail from Skyworld, they're described as immortal in comparison to 9-Volt's other guardian angels. About a month or so prior to the Contras' campaign against the combined dark forces of Red Falcon, the Hate Bombers and the Five Dastardly Bombers on Earth, 9-Volt and Phoebe got acquainted with Pit and Phosphora and learned not only about their relationship and how it came to be when it wasn't shown in _Kid Icarus: Uprising_ in full detail, but also the truth about Viridi's biased hate towards "nature-killing" humans in general. On top of that, Pit was indeed right about her being an extremist, for his truth was enough to give Phosphora an added benefit to being good. Later during the battle against Plasma Bomber to save Japan, Pit took out Mosquito Bomber while Phosphora blew Siren Bomber to kingdom come for impersonating 9-Volt's mother back in France to harm him. After the end of the war yet before the Basilisk Dynasty broke into GCS via Blaze Bomber's Diamond Arcade World, Pit happily gave Phoebe one of his strong weapons, the Ball Cannon, as well as a wing whistle for which she could use to call him for assistance, whereas Phosphora presented 9-Volt a cloud whistle and a Phosphora Bow (infused from her scarf).

While the Contras and their friends in Diamond City have known this for quite some time, Wreck-It Ralph and his three allies were surprised to hear that Pit and Phosphora _actually_ helped save 9-Volt's life one time during the Alien Wars when he was only 4 years old, though 9-Volt admittedly didn't remember any of it until 5 years later. On top of that, being a pair of immortals and all that, they assisted the original Four Contras' ancestors (two legendary heroes and a wise sage) in Red Falcon's banishment back in the year 1603, thus providing further evidence that Pit and Phosphora came to know Red Falcon enough to support the heroes of Earth in any way possible, not to mention protect their friends (let alone 9-Volt) from his iron claw.  
**LIKES:** Hot springs, "floor" ice cream, Nintendo games, Phosphora, bringing light to the forces of darkness, making references to Nintendo games  
**HATES:** Eggplants (and Eggplant Wizards, too), being turned into an eggplant, reapers, running out of flight time, Viridi's hypocritical and bratty attitude, Hades  
**PREFERRED WEAPON:** Usually bow and arrows, but oftentimes picks up whatever useful weapons he may find in his battles against evil  
**QUOTE:** "My wish would be to fly by myself! Then I wouldn't have to worry about my wings catching fire anymore..."  
**VA:** Antony Del Rio  
**AGE:** Approximately 13 when converted from the human body, according to Masahiro Sakurai  
**THEMES:** Underworld (Super Smash Bros. Brawl)  
Main Theme (Kid Icarus: Uprising)  
**FINAL SMASH:** Palutena's Army (formerly); Three Sacred Treasures (currently)

**Phosphora** \- Phosphora is a beautiful, young-looking blonde-haired girl. She has a blue scarf that can conduct electricity, causing it to levitate and become rapturous when Phosphora harnesses electricity. She wears blue-and-white clothes in addition to purple bands and black wraps around her arms and legs and has a green-leaved vine wrapped around her body from her arm to her thigh, likely as a token of her affiliation with Viridi (at least during the events of _Kid Icarus: Uprising_). Phosphora can manipulate electricity and turn into a bolt of lightning, allowing her to travel at high speeds and teleport. She is extremely powerful and attacks her enemies ferociously and mercilessly. Not much is known about where she came from, but one thing is clear: Phosphora lives in Skyworld like Pit does. However, their first meeting wasn't entirely on friendly terms as she was working for Viridi's Forces of Nature at the time, though she did playfully flirt with him on occasions (much to Palutena's chagrin). One might it understandable that she also came off at first as a stereotypical, stuck-up teenage girl, not to mention quite lazy. But beyond that, she is a fierce fighter and shows great ferocity in battle. She is very brave and always faces her enemies head on. She can be caring and nice to her friends and allies, though.

Shortly after Pit took on and defeated Hades solo, he found out the real reason Phosphora behaved like a stuck-up teen during their first confrontation was because she was brainwashed with a Chaos Kin larva by Viridi into carrying out her anti-human plans; when he "rode out the storm" and defeated her in battle, he knocked the larva off the back of her neck, setting her free. Now back to normal, it was also revealed that her lightning doesn't harm her friends and allies, much to Pit's relief. When 9-Volt and Phoebe learned about this in the modern age upon getting acquainted with the two (at the very least before Red Falcon returned to instigate a World War III on Earth), he was the most surprised one of all despite having played all the way through _Kid Icarus: Uprising_ on his 3DS, but believed the truth nonetheless as they would stick together alongside the Contras and their allies in the campaign to end Red Falcon's reign of terror on Earth. When Siren Bomber impersonated 9-Volt's mother as a means to harm him and steal his soul, Phosphora was disgusted beyond belief and made it her top priority to destroy the evil Singing Beauty - and destroy her she eventually did while Pit took out Mosquito Bomber during the Contras' fight against Plasma Bomber in Japan.

After World War III (or rather the second half of the 5-year Alien Wars as theorized) came to an end, 9-Volt and Phoebe went with Pit and Phosphora on some fun-filled adventures. One day, Phosphora gave 9-Volt two helpful gifts for being a good person to his friends, family and guardian angels: a magical cloud whistle that he could use to call her in case of trouble, along with a Phosphora Bow she crafted from her scarf just for him. Whenever he uses the bow, she'll be called in to assist him by combining her lightning powers with the bow's to home in on troublemakers and inflict a paralysis effect. She _did_ add a little magic to these artifacts: only the pure of heart can touch them, while bad guys would get electrocuted. 9-Volt likes to imagine her as an avid bowler in addition to being good at baseball and tennis, mostly due to his belief that the sounds of thunder are angels bowling.

While the Contras and their friends in Diamond City have known this for quite some time, Wreck-It Ralph and his three allies were surprised to hear that Pit and Phosphora _actually_ helped save 9-Volt's life one time during the Alien Wars when he was only 4 years old, though 9-Volt admittedly didn't remember any of it until 5 years later. On top of that, being a pair of immortals and all that, they assisted the original Four Contras' ancestors (two legendary heroes and a wise sage) in Red Falcon's banishment back in the year 1603, thus providing further evidence that Pit and Phosphora came to know Red Falcon enough to support the heroes of Earth in any way possible, not to mention protect their friends (let alone 9-Volt) from his iron claw.  
**LIKES:** Lightning, being laid-back, nature, Pit (she finds him cute and later befriends him), Arlon (he also worked for the Forces of Nature but as a butler...nobody knows for sure if he escaped after the Chaos Kin was unwittingly released), watching mean-spirited jerks get zapped by any of the two magic artifacts she gave 9-Volt, sparring with Pit, tennis, baseball, bowling  
**HATES:** Running out of electric energy during a battle (since, like any rechargeable battery, her power isn't infinite), people bullying Pit for whatever reason, liars claiming her to be bad, pollution, Siren Bomber  
**PREFERRED WEAPON:** Her electrical attacks (ball lightning, for example)  
**QUOTE:** "Ahhh, that old lady shouldn't care. Just because I'm free-spirited and not a goddess like her these days, doesn't mean she can act high and say I'm not right for Pit."  
**VA:** Kari Wahlgren  
**AGE:** Around 16 or 17 when converted from the human body, according to Masahiro Sakurai  
**THEMES:** Thunder Cloud Temple (Kid Icarus: Uprising)  
Wuhu Loop (Mario Kart 7)

**Princess Cherry** \- One of the Chi Princesses from the distant Chi Kingdom, if not the entire Chi World, though she actually lives in the Fruit Kingdom where, as she says, everything is nature. Some say it's magically connected to Skyworld, but this theory has yet to be proven, even by Diamond City's science experts such as Dr. Crygor and his granddaughter Penny. While it may be so, the denizens living in the kingdom aren't immortal unlike the folks in Skyworld, but Cherry's not afraid to protect her home with her fire magic when need be. During 9-Volt and Phoebe's visit to Skyworld, Pit and Phosphora invited them to visit the aforementioned kingdom and some of its fellow mortals, including Cherry herself.

Upon noticing the Phosphora Bow and the magic cloud whistle 9-Volt was given on the same day, Cherry crafted him a Twinbellows Cannon with her fire magic as well as offer him a fruit whistle for calling her; she figured that since Phosphora offered him the element of lightning, she thought it'd be beneficial for her to offer him the element of fire. Phoebe, on the other hand, stated that she's fine with the Ball Cannon that Pit gave her, though she'd have to expect a bit of weight-lifting judging by its bulky appearance. After the introductions were done, Cherry showed them around whilst talking about the things she likes and what she dislikes in person. For one, she believes that Bob-ombs are in fact living beings, and can't stand egotistical jerks like Bowser who'd use them as makeshift bombs.  
**LIKES:** Camping, ladybugs, playing in the sun and in her garden, Bob-ombs (and saving them)  
**HATES:** Pesky bugs (not all bugs, just the ones that hurt gardens), rainy days, Viridi  
**PREFERRED WEAPON:** Her own fire magic  
**QUOTE:** "Viridi knows nothing about nature! And those Reset Bombs of hers are actually the giant meatballs she throws when she's having a hissy fit."  
**VA:** Ashleigh Ball (voice like Rainbow Dash from _My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic_; Pinky from _Pac-Man and the Ghostly Adventures_)  
**AGE:** 10  
**THEME:** Cherry Bon Bon (Sega Genesis remix) [Look for it on YouTube]

-THE CONTRAS-

**Aaron** (me) - A co-leader of the heroic Contras alongside his best friend Ami. While he's not vengeful over what had happened to his family during the Alien Wars, he's willing to protect those who he cares deeply about, whenever possible. Rumor has it that he is one of the descendants of the two legendary heroes who banished Red Falcon centuries ago. Nowadays, he fights with his Contra Rifle, yet he maintains an obvious weakness of losing whatever power-up he's currently using, upon getting hit just once. After all, anybody who's played _Contra_ would know that the player protagonists, mostly Bill Rizer and Lance Bean, are like glass cannons. The most surprising detail they all learned was that the ancestors, aided by a wise sage whom Ami is descended from, were not the only ones who defeated the evil forces of Red Falcon in the year 1603. It turned out that they were assisted by none other than Pit and Phosphora, the immortal heroes from the distant Skyworld, and when Red Falcon returned in the modern age to instigate the Alien Wars, the aforementioned Dynamic Duo intervened once more by helping Bill and Lance take him down for the count (or at least weaken him once again for the next 5 years until World War III).  
**LIKES:** Video games, Puffy AmiYumi, Elvis Presley, bowling, golf, _Batman: The Animated Series_, _Justice League_, _Teen Titans_, _Transformers Prime_  
**HATES:** Crime, self-centered bimbos, online lagging, badly-programmed games, pollution  
FAVORITE VIDEO GAME FRANCHISE(S): Wario, Contra, Bomberman  
PREFERRED WEAPON: Machine gun (even cooler when equipped with one of the power-ups from _Contra_)  
**QUOTE:** "We are Contras!"  
**AGE:** 22  
**THEME:** Waterfall (Contra 4)  
**FINAL SMASH:** Charge Shot (requires Contra Rifle, but takes off any of the power-ups from both weapon slots in the process.)

**Ami Onuki** (Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi) - The pink-pom pom-haired Princess of Pop, cute half of Puffy AmiYumi, and co-leader of the heroic Contras alongside Aaron. Add her ability to use bombs (which compensates for her not being as strong as Yumi), and you got yourself a _Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi_ version of Starfire. Currently, she has Fire Bombs (black; normal bombs we always see in cartoons and _Bomberman_ games), Ice Bombs (sky blue; freezes bad guys), and Thunder Bombs (green; electrical blasts short-circuit machinery) in her Bomberman Watch's arsenal, followed by three new additions: Wind Bombs (yellow; blows gusts of wind to either reduce one's fall or get herself across gaps), Sleep Bombs (gray, knocks enemies to sleep with non-lethal gas), and Flash Bombs (red and white; blinds enemies momentarily). Of course, she does need to watch out for Skull items, which can and will malfunction the watch upon contact. She is 9-Volt's bodyguard, and she likes hanging out with him when she's not busy with her other friends or helping out her fellow Contras. She also owns a pink-colored bowling ball with a yellow flower design, known as the Flower Bowling Ball, which weighs 10 pounds (or 4.53 kilograms). While Ami is delicate on the outside, she's strong on the inside...

Additionally, she is descended from a wise sage who assisted the two legendary heroes in the banishment of Red Falcon back in the year 1603. She, along with Aaron, Bill and Lance of the original Four Contras of the modern age, learned more about it not only from the Crygors, but Pit and Phosphora as well, for the immortal Dynamic Duo of Skyworld themselves pitched in to help the three ancestors defeat the alien warmonger's forces of darkness that time.  
**LIKES:** Video games, cute fashion, singing, flowers, animals, baseball (as seen in HHPAY episode "Chow Down"), bowling, guys, adorable little kids (i.e. 9-Volt)  
**HATES:** Scary places and/or things (but won't hesitate to explore if it means to save the world), perverts, jerks, animal abuse, pollution, Sniper Bomber  
**FAVORITE VIDEO GAME FRANCHISE(S):** Mario, Bomberman, Kirby, Contra  
**PREFERRED WEAPON:** Bombs (straight from her Bomberman Watch)  
**QUOTE:** "Puffy power!"  
**VA:** Janice Kawaye  
**AGE:** 19 (birthday: September 18)  
**THEME:** Hi Hi Theme (Puffy AmiYumi)  
**FINAL SMASH:** Holy Bomb (requires Bomberman Watch, and temporarily disables Ami's ability to use her bombs for about 15 minutes.)

**Bill Rizer** \- One of the six Contras along with Aaron, Ami, Lance Bean, Blaze Bomber and most recently, Arctic Bomber. He wears blue clothing and a red bandanna, and resembles Arnold Schwarzenegger from _Predator_. During the Alien Wars, he and Lance helped Mona save 9-Volt from the wrath of the formerly cold-hearted Arctic Bomber, Mistress of the Cold, with the aid of Pit and Phosphora. As the years went by, they would eventually live with Aaron and Ami in Diamond City. As far as personal experience goes, he's willing to teach them what it's like to be co-leaders, and to always stay in shape to be well-prepared for any terrorist threats. When the aforementioned star-crossed lovers of Skyworld returned to help the Contras and their friends defeat Red Falcon twice in the same year, Bill and Lance revealed to Aaron and Ami that they were the same heroes who assisted the two guys in his first defeat since he was banished by Pit and Phosphora and the Contras' three ancestors to the netherworld.  
**LIKES:** Helping those in need, working out, the first two _Terminator_ movies, retro shooter games  
**HATES:** Red Falcon, the Hate Bombers, Purple Basilisk, Arctic Bomber's obnoxious attitude, illegal arms shipments  
**PREFERRED WEAPON:** Machine gun (especially his sophisticated one that can acquire a good variety of weapons)  
**QUOTE:** "Locked and loaded!"  
**VA:** Bob Buchholz (he voiced Bill in _Neo Contra_)  
**AGE:** 30 (birthday: July 6)  
**THEME:** Jungle 1 (Contra 4)

**Lance Bean** \- Another of the six Contras. He wears red clothing, and a blue bandanna. It is said that he's not a big fan of Red Falcon's. He bears a striking resemblance to Sylvester Stallone from _Rambo_, although he claims it to be a coincidence. During the Alien Wars, he and his buddy, Bill Rizer, assisted Mona during a fight against the formerly mean-spirited Arctic Bomber for little 9-Volt's safety, albeit not before Pit and Phosphora of Skyworld pitched in as well. He, like Bill, would decide to settle in with Aaron and Ami in Diamond City as the following 5 years passed since the Alien Wars. On his downtime, he would go hunting occasionally (with or without his buddy), though he'd much rather hunt evil demons and alien scumbags alike than Earth's animals everyday. When the aforementioned star-crossed lovers of Skyworld returned to help the Contras and their friends defeat Red Falcon twice in the same year, Bill and Lance revealed to Aaron and Ami that they were the same heroes who assisted the two guys in his first defeat since he was banished by Pit and Phosphora and the Contras' three ancestors to the netherworld.  
**LIKES:** Hunting, boxing, the _Rambo_ and _Rocky_ movie franchises, retro shooter games  
**HATES:** Red Falcon, the Hate Bombers, Purple Basilisk, any of Uwe Boll's movies, poaching, unethical hunting on wildlife  
**PREFERRED WEAPON:** Machine gun (same with his buddy, Bill Rizer)  
**QUOTE:** "Take 'em out!"  
**VA:** Sylvester Stallone  
**AGE:** 31 (birthday: July 30)  
**THEME:** Megalopolis (Contra III: The Alien Wars)

**Blaze Bomber** \- Originally a humanoid alien from another world, Blaze Bomber was once brainwashed against his will (courtesy of Red Falcon, who masqueraded as a god of this very planet he invaded, to trick Blaze) into a persistent, fire-crazy Hate Bomber with an intention of incinerating things. Because of that, the people of Earth thought him to be one of the bad guys at first. But even so, he managed to maintain his honor of not killing people or destroying nature. Since his appearance and following demise during the Alien Wars, he slowly became not-so-persistent nor fire-crazy like he was before, and yet still he kept his honor of never killing innocent civilians. Whenever he's on a downtime, he often plays video games. In fact, he seems to enjoy the _Contra_ and _SimCity_ game franchises. Ever since he was brainwashed against his will several years back, he had yearned for freedom. Eventually, he would be set free by the Four Contras, and his life devoted to supporting them in any way he can, both as a Bomberman and an honorary Contra. It was revealed shortly after that he was never a Hate Bomber all this time, much to the Contras' relief. Today, he lives in Diamond City, CA in the United States as Penny Crygor's assistant, helping to provide some useful gadgets for the Contras to use in the never-ending battle against evil, whether it be alien scumbags or corrupt soldiers bent on killing people. At other times, he can be seen running an arcade center in the city, called Diamond Arcade World, hence his goal and slogan "Retro arcade games don't have to die in America."  
**TITLE:** Brother in Flame  
**LIKES:** Video games, _Contra_, _SimCity_, nature, summer, honor, building helpful inventions, water (just not extremely cold water)  
**HATES:** Ice, cold, cheaters and/or hackers in online games, arsonists, corrupt soldiers, dishonor, being rushed, destroying nature, poaching, killing people  
**PREFERRED WEAPON:** His flame powers  
**HEIGHT:** 6'0" (183 cm)  
**WEIGHT:** 210 lbs. (95 kg)  
**COLOR OF ARMOR AND HELMET:** Red  
**EYE COLOR:** Orange  
**QUOTE:** "I don't want to kill people or destroy nature."  
**VA:** Scott Menville  
**THEME:** Sigma Stage 2 (Mega Man X)  
**FINAL SMASH:** Blaze Meteor

**Arctic Bomber** \- The last to have joined the heroic Contras, Arctic Bomber used to be one of the Hate Bombers until her humiliating defeat to the Contras and their friends (especially 9-Volt and Phoebe) got her kicked out of the group and the Red Falcon Empire in general, aside from her immaturity. Nowadays, she fights for the good side after having reformed herself in order to help destroy the combined forces of Red Falcon, the Hate Bombers and the reprogrammed Five Dastardly Bombers - and not just to avenge the deaths of Sergeants Mad Dog and Scorpion when they were killed in front of her at one point - ending the second-half of the Alien Wars or what many survivors had dubbed as World War III on planet Earth. She may be greedy and obnoxious with an undying desire to have a winter kingdom all her own, but her inner antihero lives on through and through. Her former enemies, Bill Rizer and Lance Bean, would oftentimes visit her to make sure she's not secretly causing any trouble, though it's become clear at some point that she's officially no longer a threat to man and Bomber alike. Either way, their other purpose of visiting her would also be teaching her how to control her anger. Her favorite hobbies include bowling, playing in the snow during wintertime, and playing action-packed video games - mostly old-school ones - that she finds appealing to her tastes (i.e. _NBA Jam_, _NFL Blitz_, etc.)  
**TITLE:** Mistress of the Cold  
**LIKES:** Anything cold (including winter), bullying kids (before her expulsion for both her obnoxious attitude and incompetence), being cold-hearted and mean (formerly), money, jewels, bowling, round objects (including bowling balls), _NBA Jam_, _NFL Blitz_, _Contra_ (after reforming herself), rail shooters (especially those in the arcades)  
**HATES:** Fire, heat, Mona (formerly), Bill Rizer (formerly, though she doesn't like it when he addresses her obnoxious attitude), Lance Bean (formerly), being called a coward or old, being nice (prior to reforming herself), getting blown up, heavy objects, taking on anyone bigger and/or stronger than herself (prior to reforming herself and turning good during World War III)  
**PREFERRED WEAPON:** Her ice powers and Bowling Bombs  
**HEIGHT:** 5'3" (160 cm)  
**WEIGHT:** 120 lbs. (54 kg)  
**COLOR OF DRESS AND HELMET:** Sky Blue  
**EYE COLOR:** Blue human-like eyes  
**QUOTE:** "While I don't bully people or come of as a bad Bomber-girl anymore, I'm capable of kicking some bad guy butt!"  
**VA:** Grey DeLisle (voice like Frances "Frankie" Foster from _Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends_)  
**THEME:** Cold Odyssey (Kirby: Triple Deluxe)  
**FINAL SMASH:** Arctic Mothula

-DIAMOND CITY'S WELL-KNOWN CITIZENS, OLD AND NEW-

**Wario** \- The self-indulgent president of WarioWare Inc.; greedy treasure hunter and Mario's rival. In fact, most of his microgames, in comparison to the ones his associates made for their WarioWare franchise, are about himself. He really has a crush on Mona, although he doesn't wanna admit it in public. Aside from that, he is oftentimes described as Nintendo's lovable oaf, but he's shown time and again to kick some bad guy butt as an antihero (whether it's to recover his stolen treasures, or something else), and once helped Wreck-It Ralph and co. in a battle against the Basilisk Dynasty after getting acquainted. So far, he's able to match his own strength against Boxer Bomber's, for his attacks consist of more than just punching.  
**LIKES:** Money, garlic, treasure, wrestling, watching pro wrestling, his X-Box 360 (only in my fics), _Injustice: Gods Among Us_  
**HATES:** Being cheated out of his riches, Mario, Toad, Captain Syrup, losing to Mario  
**FAVORITE VIDEO GAME FRANCHISE(S):** Wario (that's right: his own set of games), Super Smash Bros., NBA Jam, NFL Blitz, Mortal Kombat, Call of Duty, Madden NFL  
**PREFERRED WEAPON:** His brawn (especially his "body slam")  
**QUOTE:** "I'm-a Wario! I'm-a gonna win!"  
**VA:** Charles Martinet  
**AGE:** Approximately 24  
**THEME:** Greenhorn Forest (Wario World)  
**FINAL SMASH:** Wario-Man

**Mona** \- Vice president of WarioWare Inc. (only in my fics, although not in the games); Wario's girlfriend (even though Wario doesn't wanna show it). She's adventurous, and has tagged along with Wario on some of his "money-grubbin'" adventures. She had been looking after 9-Volt ever since she saved him from the then-evil Arctic Bomber during the Alien Wars with the combined assistance of Bill Rizer and Lance Bean of the Contras and Pit and Phosphora of Skyworld, and is willing to put her life on the line to protect him as long as she lives. She loves bowling (why do you think she had "Pro Bowling" as a boss microgame in _WarioWare: Touched!_?), and owns a red-colored 12-lb. (5.4 kg) bowling ball with a fiery design, known as the Fire Ball. She's a bit of a professional bowler herself, and bowls not to show off, but rather have fun. Speaking of having fun, she and Phosphora share a friendly rivalry when it comes to bowling with no hard feelings whatsoever.  
**LIKES:** Wild guys (Wario included), video games, bowling, 9-Volt, adventures, ice cream, pizza  
**HATES:** Wario's greedy attitude, perverts, Barbie dolls, self-centered bimbos and spoiled brats alike, Arctic Bomber, Siren Bomber (one of Purple Basilisk's five Chaotic Bombers)  
**FAVORITE VIDEO GAME FRANCHISE(S):** Mario, Fire Emblem, Super Smash Bros., The Legend of Zelda, Metroid, Wii Sports, Bomberman (just not Act Zero)  
**PREFERRED WEAPON:** N/A  
**QUOTE:** "What should I wear today?"  
**VA:** Leslie Swan  
**AGE:** 18  
**THEME:** Mona Pizza's Song (Super Smash Bros. Brawl)

**Yuffie Kisaragi** \- A late-teen ninja known for her appearances in _Final Fantasy VII_ and the _Kingdom Hearts_ series. She has a short black hair and wears a a metal headband with two green tassels. Her outfit consists of a green sleeveless turtleneck and a pair of tan shorts, orange fingerless gloves, and orange shoes. Upon getting acquainted with the Contras and their friends at one point during World War III, they learned that she used to live in a distant village of Wutai before it was destroyed five years ago during the Alien Wars, and had since moved to Tokyo. When Plasma Bomber took over and proclaimed himself the emperor, she tried to stop him but was no match for both his powers and the Super Titanium alloy on his body. He had Siren Bomber and Mosquito Bomber, two of Purple Basilisk's Chaotic Bombers, imprison her so she wouldn't warn anyone of his plot to build a personal kingdom of his own out of Japan. Now that the Contras freed Japan of the icy nightmare, Yuffie decided to return the favor by joining them and their friends in the quest to overthrow the Red Falcon Empire once and for all, intent on paying Red Falcon, Sniper Bomber and Axe Bomber back for destroying Wutai five years ago.

Since the end of World War III, or what many also believed to be the second-half of the Alien Wars, Yuffie resides at the Diamond Dojo with Kat and Ana, and their sensei, in Diamond City as the twins' mentor. While the dojo itself reminds her of Wutai, she misses her old home everyday. She is hyperactive, but tires out easily due to her high energy and quick movement. She is hard-working and determined - not to mention usually friendly, cheerful and mischievous - set on aiding the Contras in their future campaigns to conquer evil by providing support with her ninjitsu and White Magic, in addition to protecting 9-Volt as his guardian angel (the latter being because he recognizes her from the _Kingdom Hearts_ games Mona showed him one time), being happy his mother 5-Volt raised him right.

When 9-Volt and Phoebe introduced her and their other friends to Pit and Phosphora one time, Yuffie developed a friendly rivalry with the Lightning Flash in regard to who's the more agile guardian angel to the little boy. Whenever she's not tagging along with the Contras on their missions or teaching 9-Volt and Phoebe how to control their imaginations, she'll spend her quality time checking out some arcade games, going to theme parks, and even watching _Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles_ with her friends.  
**LIKES:** White roses, sunshine, ninjitsu, Materia, treasure-hunting, positive feelings, being a bodyguard or guardian angel to her friends, _Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles_  
**HATES:** Red Falcon and his followers for screwing up her old home, being referred to as a thief or an assassin, losing her friends and family, negative feelings, laziness (especially Wario's)  
**PREFERRED WEAPON:** The long-ranged Conformer (her ultimate weapon for smiting evil)  
**QUOTE:** "I am the champion of the earth and the sky. I am the conqueror of evil. The single white rose of Wutai... Yuffie Kisaragi!"  
**VA:** Christy Carlson Romano  
**AGE:** 16 (birthday: November 20)  
**THEME:** Descendant of Shinobi (Final Fantasy VII)  
**FINAL SMASH:** All Creation (requires the Conformer, but like all other Final Smash attacks, it uses up most of Yuffie's energy)

**5-Volt** \- She's 9-Volt's mother who lives with him in a house, later with Phoebe next door to them, in Diamond City, CA on planet Earth. Ever since her son's best friend finally appeared in the real world nearly four years since he befriended her in his dreams, 5-Volt got to know more about the _Bomberman_ franchise aside from the fact that 9-Volt is friends with Cheerful White and Cute Pink from planet Bomber. She is rumored to be descended from the green-haired summoner, Rydia, known to have helped Cecil and friends defeat the evil Zeromus and save the "Blue Planet" (which is, in fact, the same Earth we live on...or so the tales go). As such, she has the ability to summon creatures from the distant land of Feymarch - located beneath the surface - whether it's to protect her son and his friends from imminent danger or to assist the Contras in their battles against evil, or both.

While this makes 9-Volt a descendant as well, 5-Volt and her late husband passed it off as a fairy tale based on _Final Fantasy IV_ prior to the Alien Wars, in which the aforementioned father gave his life to defend her and the civilians in the line of duty as a police officer (whereas Bill Rizer and Lance Bean would eventually end the war by defeating Red Falcon). Since that time, 5-Volt and ex-babysitter Mona swore to never let anything bad happen to 9-Volt as long as either one live. Her reason for having passed off said story as a fairy tale was because she wanted her only son to live his life as a normal person rather than bear the burden their ancestor did centuries ago when she lost her mother as a child. 5-Volt would sometimes take 9-Volt and Phoebe to Diamond Dojo after school for their lessons with Yuffie Kisaragi on how to control their imaginations when providing support to their friends in battle.  
**LIKES:** Nintendo, video games, gardening, veggie quiche (her favorite recipe)  
**HATES:** Bloody wars, Purple Basilisk claiming both her son and late husband to be cowards, Siren Bomber (she impersonated her to trick 9-Volt during World War III), cruel people endangering her family  
**PREFERRED WEAPON:** N/A (she doesn't consider her inherited summon magic as such)  
**QUOTE:** "I am happy to know my son has his guardian angels to protect him. I don't want to lose him like I lost my husband..."  
**VA:** Grey DeLisle  
**THEME:** Ahead on Our Way (Final Fantasy VII)

**Penny Crygor** \- Most commonly known by her first name, she is without a doubt Dr. Crygor's granddaughter. Sometime during the development on _WarioWare: Smooth Moves_, her grandfather invited her to take part in the microgame business alongside him and the other employees. She admires him and wants to grow up to be a great scientist, though she also desires to become a famous singer. When she's not attending Diamond Academy or working on microgames, she's either doing some science work alongside Blaze Bomber (her assistant whom she had fixed so he could control his flame powers) or assisting the Contras in their anti-terrorist missions by providing helpful items, such as the Contra power-ups through her transmission device - Spread Gun, for example. Unrelatedly, she seems to prefer single-ply toilet paper, or so her character card says in _Game &amp; Wario_.  
**LIKES:** Math, science, inventing things, singing  
**HATES:** Computer viruses, messing up her inventions, Wario's impatience, Mosquito Bomber and her twisted inventions  
**PREFERRED WEAPON:** N/A  
**QUOTE:** "To all Diamond City residents! We are now hiring experiment subjects! Experiments are guaranteed to be 100% not-entirely-lethal."  
**VA:** Janice Kawaye  
**AGE:** Around 12 or 13 (at least to my knowledge, as she's a middle school student)  
**THEME:** Dr. Light's Lab (Mega Man 8)

**Kat and Ana** \- Twin ninja kindergartners who live in Diamond City at the Diamond Dojo and are great friends with 9-Volt, Phoebe, Cheerful White and Cute Pink. They specialize in ninjitsu, although they are still in training under their sensei. While they like nature (i.e. animals and flowers), they've considered Viridi's Reset Bombs to be very distasteful upon learning more about the Forces of Nature from 9-Volt, Phoebe, Pit and Phosphora. Kat is a bit bossy while Ana is usually sensitive like Bubbles from _The Powerpuff Girls_, but they've shown to care for each other and their friends from time to time, all the while - like with Keyla and Patricia - avoiding any thoughts of jealousy over 9-Volt.  
**LIKES:** Nature, animals, flowers, _Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles_ (mainly the 80s version), _The Powerpuff Girls_, _Captain Planet and the Planeteers_, _My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic_  
**HATES:** Demons, pollution, Viridi and her Reset Bombs, Siren Bomber, Mosquito Bomber  
**PREFERRED WEAPON:** Their katanas  
**QUOTE:** "Katana!"  
**VAs:** Grey DeLisle (Kat), and Tara Strong (Ana)  
**AGES:** 6 (with Kat being the elder twin; Ana the younger)  
**KAT'S THEME:** Pop Star (Kirby 64: The Crystal Shards)  
**ANA'S THEME:** Quiet Forest (Kirby 64: The Crystal Shards)


	2. Cast of characters - part 2

Here's the second-half of my cast list for the Game-Jumping Adventures series continuity. Afterwards, the story begins with its prologue!

**DISCLAIMER: WarioWare Inc. and Kid Icarus: Uprising are properties of Nintendo. Bomberman is owned by Hudson Soft even though Konami is in charge of all the latter's franchises as of March 2012, whilst Contra and Castlevania belong to Konami themselves either way. Wreck-It Ralph is a property of Disney. All other franchises mentioned (Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi, Final Fantasy, etc.) are properties of their respective owners. Keyla and Patricia are my online friend JapanAnimeGirl's OCs and are used with permission; the same goes for LovelyTekki's OC, Princess Cherry.**

* * *

***THE ANTAGONISTIC VILLAINS***

THREAT LEVEL SPECIFICATIONS  
S: 100% deadly  
A: Very dangerous  
B: Legitimate threat  
C: Potential menace  
D: Public nuisance  
F: Complete joke

-THE BASILISK DYNASTY-  
CONFRONTATION THEMES (Purple Basilisk): Bowser Attacks (Mario &amp; Luigi: Partners in Time)  
(Warlock Bomber): Boss Intro II - Before Rukifellth (Bomberman 64: The Second Attack!)  
(The other four Chaotic Bombers): Here Comes Trouble! (Banjo-Tooie)

**Purple Basilisk** (former, albeit renegade, First Lieutenant of the Red Falcon Empire) - A veteran and perhaps the only survivor of the Alien Wars, Lt. Purple Basilisk is a humanoid alien who served Red Falcon prior to his leader's death. He is alive somewhere, possibly banished to the underworld until 5 years later. Not much is known about this veteran at the moment, but rumor has it that he provided Red Falcon's four "loyal generals" their new Bomberman-like bodies before the Red Falcon Empire broke out unto Diamond City's surface. Apparently, he has an "age-old score" to settle with Bill Rizer and Lance Bean...but nevertheless, he eventually created his own batch of evil Bombermen, known as the Chaotic Bombers. Despite his attempts to emerge victorious over his foes, he ended up banished to the underworld once again near the end of World War III with his threat level decreased sharply thereafter, and had since been stuck running his own organization named after himself, the Basilisk Dynasty. Finally, his tendency to run things his way got him labeled by his former superiors as an "inept, childish dictator."  
**TITLE:** Veteran of the Alien Wars  
**LIKES:** Building killing machines and evil Bombermen alike, calling younger people cowards  
**HATES:** Bill Rizer and Lance Bean (for killing his master, Red Falcon), being labeled as a coward, losing fights  
**PREFERRED WEAPON:** N/A (he relies heavily on his Chaotic Bombers for protection)  
**QUOTE:** "Yes, yes, what is it?!"  
**VA:** Steven Jay Blum (voice like Master Contra from _Neo Contra_; Starscream from _Transformers Prime_)  
**NORMAL THEME:** Bowser's Castle (Mario &amp; Luigi: Bowser's Inside Story)  
**BOSS THEMES:** Format X (Contra: Hard Corps)  
Yuga Battle - Hyrule Castle (Super Smash Bros. for Wii U)  
**THREAT LEVEL:** B  
**FINAL SMASH:** N/A

**Warlock Bomber** \- He is without a doubt the most dangerous of the five Chaotic Bombers, who needs no introduction to back up his dangerously powerful Black Magic spells. Amongst his arsenal are the following he knows well: Firaga, Thundaga, Blizzaga, Bio, Earthquake, Tornado, Maelstrom, Death, Break, Drain, Stop, Osmose and even Flare. He also has a fair share of White Magic spells - despite his preference to use Black Magic to kill people - such Protect, Shell, Haste, Slow, Silence, Dispel and Reflect, but fortunately doesn't possess Curaja, Arise nor Holy. Still, he is not to be taken lightly for his master and creator programmed him well...perhaps a little too well above him. His favorite pastimes - when not intimidating or killing people with Black Magic - are chess and poker, but despises cheaters with a vengeance. He does not transform with the power of a Smash Ball, but rather increases his Black Magic attacks and makes his Reflect spell deflect any spells more than once. Additionally, he will gain the opportunity to cast Meteor, the deadliest Black Magic spell of all. Extreme firepower is highly recommended, but attempting to take him out solo is ill-advised because of his wide arsenal of deadly spells and the abilities to teleport around to evade attacks, not to mention drain his victims' magic energy with Osmose before or after casting Silence to prevent them from aiding their allies with any White Magic spell available.

If by any chance he does power himself up with a Smash Ball, working around his souped-up Reflect barrier to take him out is priority number one, before he can unleash a full-powered Flare or even the deadly Meteor. The Contras were lucky he never got the chance to cast Meteor near the end of World War III (although they cheated death when he blasted them with Flare), otherwise all of the good guys would've been dead by now. Warlock Bomber originally weighed 174 lbs. (79 kg) until his first death, leading Purple Basilisk to believe it might have contributed to his weak physical defense in contrast to his strong magic defense; therefore the ex-First Lieutenant made some modifications later on to ensure that he's not too frail for a Black Wizard, but not too bulky either. Outside his criminal status, his ELO rating (as used by FIDE in chess) is over 2600, putting him amongst few other grandmasters in the underworld.  
**TITLE:** Black Wizard of Destruction  
**LIKES:** Offensive and damaging magic spells, stealing victims' mystic energy for his very own with Osmose, intimidating and killing people, chess, poker (mainly Texas hold 'em, Omaha hold 'em and seven-card stud), defeating his own creator at chess and/or poker  
**HATES:** Any attacks critical enough to disrupt his Black Magic incantation(s), real-life and computer opponents alike cheating against him at chess and/or poker  
**PREFERRED WEAPON:** His dreaded Black Magic spells...  
**HEIGHT:** 5'11" (180 cm)  
**WEIGHT:** 237 lbs. (108 kg)  
**COLOR OF ARMOR AND HELMET:** Black  
**EYE COLOR:** Red  
**QUOTE:** "As needless as it is to say, none dare match the powers of a Black Wizard such as I!"  
**VA:** John DiMaggio (voice like Brother Blood from _Teen Titans_)  
**NORMAL THEME:** Infinite Power (Kirby's Return to Dream Land)  
**BOSS THEME:** Rukifellth's Battle (Bomberman 64: The Second Attack!)  
**THREAT LEVEL:** A (or S, if he's currently fueled by the Smash Ball's energy)  
**FINAL SMASH:** Triple Threat (all his spells will be three times as powerful, including Reflect and Flare; he will also gain the ability to cast Meteor)

**Boxer Bomber** \- Programmed with a belligerent personality similar to that of the infamous Balrog from the _Street Fighter_ series, the self-proclaimed Punching Ring King is pure muscle. Simply put, all brawn but no brain. Purple Basilisk made him to be as large as Axe Bomber the Heavy-Duty Chopper of Red Falcon's Hate Bombers, only with two eyes on his face and a muscular body rather than that of an overweight, one-eyed cyclops. As such, Boxer Bomber is still a little slow in battle, being a heavyweight brawler and all, but can excel in close-range combat with immense strength. He has a tendency to address those getting in his way as "foos", and likes to target anybody smaller and/or weaker than himself before going for the big fish (so to speak). He's not as dangerous as Warlock Bomber due to his utter lack of interest in studying his opponents' strengths and weaknesses, oftentimes charging at them head on without thinking it over, but it's still not recommended to get too carried away with calling him "sissy names" just to distract him.

Aside from his fetish for cheating and glory, he seems to have an affinity for money and beautiful women, the latter of whom he likes only when they're not siding against him, regardless of whether they're stereotypical damsels in distress or something else. As a last-ditch effort to avoid a humiliating defeat, Boxer Bomber will transform into a giant mechanical bull through the power of a Smash Ball, increasing his strength tenfold. He used to weigh 298 lbs. (135 kg), but at some point after World War III his creator Purple Basilisk increased it up to about 440 lbs. (200 kg) while maintaining his muscular physique, just to make him tougher to beat in combat.  
**TITLE:** Punching Ring King  
**LIKES:** Boxing (g'doi!), women, money, cheating (be it illegal blows or anything he can think of), calling his enemies "foos", showing off his strength and smashing things, picking on those shorter and/or weaker than himself  
**HATES:** Studying, effort, any form of mathematics, "nosy" referees calling foul on him, losing to anyone shorter than himself, being referenced to Balrog (sometimes), people calling him "sissy names"  
**PREFERRED WEAPON:** Metallic boxing gloves (duh!)  
**HEIGHT:** 6'3" (191 cm)  
**WEIGHT:** 440 lbs. (200 kg)  
**COLOR OF ARMOR AND HELMET:** Silver  
**EYE COLOR:** Amber  
**QUOTE:** "Can't beat da champ 'cause he's da champ - that's me!"  
**VA:** Bob Carter (voice like Balrog from _Street Fighter IV_)  
**NORMAL THEME:** The Toxic Landfill (Wario Land 4)  
**BOSS THEME:** Stage 3 Boss - Dancing-Smash-Hero (Gunstar Heroes)  
**THREAT LEVEL:** B  
**FINAL SMASH:** Boxin' Bull (similar to that of Goht, the Masked Mechanical Monster, from _The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask_)

**Siren Bomber** \- Don't be misled by her angelic appearance because she wears a flowing white dress, as no less than few of her victims made that mistake! Then again, calling her a she-devil in angel's clothing is an understatement. Based on the namesake creature in Greek mythology, Siren Bomber does more than just lure oncoming sailors to a watery grave by shipwreck with her enchanting music, her beautiful exterior beating the heart of a nightmarish demon from hell. Not only is she part Siren with the power to brainwash unsuspecting men to her will, she's also part succubus given her extra ability to take advantage of their inner fantasies as well. That said, she is not above impersonating one's mother to further her own desire to trick him, or worse, steal his soul. This is shown as she nearly lured 9-Volt to his end when she took his mother's form, much to the disgust of his friends and the Contras. However, she got her comeuppance for antagonizing him later on in the battle against Plasma Bomber when Lightning Flash Phosphora - with some unexpected help from Arctic Bomber - dealt what she called the "Baseball Lightning Special" (sometimes "Fastball Lightning Special") to defeat her.

Whenever Siren Bomber is on the verge of losing after her ruse has been exposed, she will oftentimes get all bomb-happy and use her unlimited supply of spherical bombs against her enemies, but if that doesn't work, she'll resort to taking the Final Smash form of the mythical Scylla known to have four eyes, six long necks equipped with grisly heads, each of which contain three rows of sharp teeth. Her body would also consist of twelve tentacle-like legs and a cat's tail while four to six dog-heads ringed her waist. Simply put, her monstrous appearance alone makes Boxer Bomber's Final Smash form (Boxin' Bull) look like a harmless kitten, making her more dangerous than her muscular comrade yet not as deadly as Warlock Bomber himself. Nowadays, she has an unhealthy obsession with Fix-It Felix Jr., albeit only for his magic hammer and its ability to fix things. Good thing Sergeant Tamora Jean "T.J." Calhoun was there to help bring her down, though. But lately Siren Bomber, being the bipolar villainess she is, has also developed an unhealthy obsession with discovering Phosphora's weakness so she can exact her vengeance upon 9-Volt's guardian angel and make him cry at the same time, and even enslave Pit as her personal errand boy by stealing Phosphora's identity to have an easier time stealing his soul when he least expects it (or so she says)...

In spite of Purple Basilisk's rants about how much Siren failed at her job as one of his top minions, she stubbornly insists the only "anti-Phosphora" around here is her.  
**TITLE:** Singing Beauty  
**LIKES:** Singing, seduction, bombs, hypnotizing men to her will, impersonating beautiful women to drain vitality, taking advantage of men's fantasies (not to mention their feelings), Fix-It Felix Jr. (though mostly for his magic hammer)  
**HATES:** Getting herself dirty, attacks that can ruin her dress at any time, not getting her way, Mona, Phosphora, Sergeant Calhoun  
**PREFERRED WEAPON:** Bombs, but mostly the men she hypnotizes into attacking her foes for her  
**HEIGHT:** 5'8" (173 cm)  
**WEIGHT:** 110 lbs. (50 kg)  
**COLOR OF DRESS AND HELMET:** White  
**EYE COLOR:** Hazel human-like eyes  
**QUOTE:** "Temptation's my specialty. Who knows, I might be disguised as your loved one..."  
**VA:** Rachael MacFarlane  
**NORMAL THEME:** Mysterious Girl (Final Fantasy IV: The After Years)  
**BOSS THEME:** The Dispossessed Eidolons (Final Fantasy IV: The After Years)  
**THREAT LEVEL:** A  
**FINAL SMASH:** Scylla (she mutates into the aforementioned mythical beast itself)

**Trigger Bomber** \- Purple Basilisk needed to take a different approach when designing what he would coin the Trigger-Happy Maniac of the Chaotic Bombers. Thinking back to Axe Bomber's bulky appearance, slow movement and the fact that his interchangeable axe hands can make like gatling guns and fire plasma shots, he made Trigger Bomber thinner and more agile whilst implementing a transformable feature into his normal hands in which he could change them into machine gun arms to fire armor-piercing bullets, and vice versa. As for explosives, he gave Trigger the power to generate, as well as use, fragmentation and "potato masher" grenades alike, instead of the typical cartoon bombs he gave Siren Bomber. Trigger Bomber doesn't only live up to his title, he also has gun fetish...though he prefers using his own machine gun arms to tear things apart in addition to his infinite supply of hand grenades for blowing stuff up. He does, however, come off as a little too crazy for his own good to even take note of his weaknesses, such as the fact that anyone with a strong enough blade can chop off his gun arms to decrease his offense sharply.  
**TITLE:** Trigger-Happy Maniac  
**LIKES:** Unlimited ammunition, lethal explosives (i.e. frag grenades), armor-piercing shells, blowing things up  
**HATES:** Limited ammunition, duds, harmless explosives, getting his interchangeable machine gun arms chopped off in battle  
**PREFERRED WEAPON:** His interchangeable machine gun arms (though he also likes to use frag grenades to blow people up)  
**HEIGHT:** 6'0" (183 cm)  
**WEIGHT:** 220 lbs. (100 kg)  
**COLOR OF ARMOR AND HELMET:** Violet  
**EYE COLOR:** Indigo  
**QUOTE:** "Meh, who cares if I'm crazy? I just love shooting things - and it's not merely fish in a barrel!"  
**VA:** Donald Brown (voice like Cyclonus from _Transformers: Armada_)  
**NORMAL THEME:** Commando Man's stage (Mega Man 10)  
**BOSS THEME:** Fight Against an Armed Boss (Super Mario RPG: Legend of the Seven Stars)  
**THREAT LEVEL:** B (or C, if one of his gun arms is chopped off; F if both are gone)  
**FINAL SMASH:** Gatling Guns (simply his souped-up machine gun arms)

**Mosquito Bomber** \- The last of the Chaotic Bombers to be brought to life, Purple Basilisk got the inspiration from a book he checked out at an underworld public library. Since he already created a beauty-themed villainess based on Greek mythology, he tried a new approach on Mosquito Bomber's design. Instead of giving her a human-like appearance, he thought about certain kinds of insects that were mostly hated by mankind and found out that mosquitoes tended to be among the worst kinds of pests, since they can suck blood from living beings. In addition, some of them transmit extremely harmful human and livestock diseases such as malaria. Purple Basilisk liked the idea and built the insectoid Bomber-girl herself. Mosquito is the shortest of the group, perhaps even shorter than ex-Hate Bomber Arctic Bomber, but makes up for her size with the ability to fly around with her wings, thus making her the most agile one above Trigger Bomber. She possesses the power to summon all kinds of nasty bugs to assist her, as well as release a swarm of mosquitoes with what she calls her "Mosquito Bombs." It should be noted, however, that like any other mosquito, she's susceptible to cold weather and insect repellents, not to mention weak against fire, making her the weakest of the Chaotic Bombers. In one battle against Plasma Bomber during the events of World War III, Pit was the one who defeated Mosquito Bomber with Cheerful White and Cool Black's help. These days, she's taken it upon herself to becoming an inventor in an effort to counteract Penny Crygor's gadgetry.  
**TITLE:** Insectoid Queen  
**LIKES:** Mosquitoes, wasps, hornets, bees, spiders, brown and black widows alike, cockroaches, termites, ants, sucking people's blood, stagnant water, dirty or polluted areas (not to mention swampy), inventing things either for herself or her group  
**HATES:** Winter, fire, snow and ice, insect repellents, clean areas, flowing water  
PREFERRED WEAPON: All kinds of nasty bugs she can find  
**HEIGHT:** 5'0" (152 cm)  
**WEIGHT:** 97 lbs. (44 kg)  
**COLOR OF DRESS AND HELMET:** Brown  
**EYE COLOR:** Lemon  
**QUOTE:** "They say I can't fight dangerously like the others, but I say you can't stop all the bugs and inventions I got at my disposal!"  
**VA:** Lauren Tom  
**NORMAL THEME:** Toad Man's stage (Mega Man 4)  
**BOSS THEME:** It's Boss Time! (Kirby's Dream Land 2)  
**THREAT LEVEL:** C (or D, if her insect wings are chopped off in battle)  
**FINAL SMASH:** Masked Mosquito (similar to Odowla, the Masked Jungle Warrior from _The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask_)

-PURPLE BASILISK'S MISCHIEVOUS MINIONS-

**Icy** \- Icy, like her name, is a cold type of person, and often acts cruel for the sake of being cruel. She tends to act rude and ridicules people she does not approve of. Her temper tends get the better of her when things do not go her way. As she was taught by Headmistress Griffin, she and the other witches, Darcy and Stormy, hate the Alfea fairies extremely, and especially the Winx Club, specifically Bloom (in the Rai Version), or Stella (in the 4kids version), because they evade them time after time. She would often call the fairies "pixies" (4Kids dub only), but after the introduction of the Pixies in Season 2, she called them "twerps," "geeks," and "losers." As she was very cruel, she always fought her way to be the best and most powerful and for many seasons Icy and her sisters have continuously reappeared to destroy the Winx. She is the cruelest and most vindictive of her sisters, and is Valtor's favorite more often than Darcy or Stormy. Icy, Darcy and Stormy are biological sisters and Icy is the eldest of the three. As leader of the Trix, she enjoys tormenting her sisters if something goes wrong for them, but right for her. She often tries to destroy the Winx without the other members of the Trix, as she considers herself more powerful and intelligent than her sisters are. One day, Purple Basilisk, in his desperate quest to gather some female subordinates just to get past 9-Volt's guardian angels - let alone Phosphora - happened upon the prisons (Light Rock, Omega Dimension and Andros Prison, the latter being underwater) somewhere in a distant world and offered Icy and her two sisters a job in the Basilisk Dynasty as his "Mischievous Minions", with her being the first before the other two. He seems to view her as a bit of an anti-Arctic Bomber kind of person due to the fact that the aforementioned Mistress of the Cold turned over a new leaf and joined the good side.  
**TITLE:** Witch of Ice  
**LIKES:** Acting cruel for the sake of being cruel, ridiculing people she doesn't approve of, ice cream  
**HATES:** The Alfea fairies (especially those in the Winx Club), not getting her way  
**VA:** Lisa Ortiz  
**THREAT LEVEL:** B

**Darcy** \- Darcy is a witch who's been described as the "Lady of Darkness", "Queen of Darkness" or the "Queen of Dark Magic". She is a member of the Trix, a trio of witches. She is more calm and competent than her sisters. Devious and manipulative, Darcy uses dark magic and illusions to confuse and control opponents. She is good at discovering weaknesses and exploiting them. It was hinted that she had a crush on Riven, as she remarked that he was cute, saved his life when his bike went out of control, (as seen in "The Rose Festival") and went on dates. However, she grew over it quickly and began using him like her sisters did. Darcy has demonstrated the power of confusion. She also has been seen to have hypnotic powers. Like her two sisters, Darcy demonstrates a sadistic personality. She is seen laughing after turning Mirta into a pumpkin, and happily pummels Bloom before taking her powers. She also shares their lust for power. At the same time, she is the one most likely to fall in love with a boy. In season one, she seemed genuinely attracted to Riven even while she was manipulating him. To date, she has only shown one moment of compassion, when she expressed concern for Riven's safety. She is less aggressive than Icy and Stormy, but is the most cunning. Darcy is also the middle sister of the Trix. She is usually seen to be more close with Stormy rather than Icy. One day, Purple Basilisk, in his desperate quest to gather some female subordinates just to get past 9-Volt's guardian angels - let alone Phosphora - happened upon the prisons (Light Rock, Omega Dimension and Andros Prison, the latter being underwater) somewhere in a distant world and offered Darcy and her two sisters a job in the Basilisk Dynasty as his "Mischievous Minions", with her being the second right after Icy.  
**TITLE:** Lady of Darkness  
**LIKES:** Discovering weaknesses and exploiting them, manipulating other people  
**HATES:** The Alfea fairies (especially those in the Winx Club)  
**VA:** Caren Manuel  
**THREAT LEVEL:** A

**Stormy** \- Stormy is a witch who's been described as the "Queen of Storms" or "Storm Queen". She is the youngest of the Trix sisters and as such happens to be the weakest of them, but what she lacks in power she makes up for by being the most aggressive one. She is also seen to be very full of herself, always believing she is indeed the strongest. Extremely proud and immature, her most defining feature is most-likely her frizzy "storm cloud" shaped hair and "lightning" shaped bangs. Stormy's personality matches her theme, hair, name, and eagerness. She is very quick to anger and rage, out of the three sisters and is the master when it comes to things like grudges. To the point of even disguising herself and enduring hours of pointless-ness just to make sure her revenge is met. She secretly believes she is the strongest, but even then she is usually tormented by Icy whenever she gets the chance or just feels like harassing her younger sisters. One day, Purple Basilisk, in his desperate quest to gather some female subordinates just to get past 9-Volt's guardian angels - let alone Phosphora - happened upon the prisons (Light Rock, Omega Dimension and Andros Prison, the latter being underwater) somewhere in a distant world and offered Stormy and her two sisters a job in the Basilisk Dynasty as his "Mischievous Minions", with her being the last to accept it right after the other two had done so.  
**TITLE:** Queen of Storms  
**LIKES:** Her frizzy "storm cloud" shaped hair and "lightning" shaped bangs, thinking highly of herself being the strongest  
**HATES:** The Alfea fairies (especially those in the Winx Club)  
**VA:** Suzy Myres  
**THREAT LEVEL:** C

* * *

***THE REALLY DANGEROUS WAR CRIMINALS***

-THE RED FALCON EMPIRE (currently dead as of World War III)-  
BATTLE THEME (normal version): It's Time for Revenge (Contra III: The Alien Wars)  
[Also known as Ground Zero, this song was reused in _Contra ReBirth_.]  
INTERLUDE THEME: Moonlit Army (Contra: Hard Corps)

**Red Falcon** \- This king-sized alien warmonger, hellbent on domination, was responsible for his attempted invasion(s) on Earth. He may have been defeated by Bill Rizer and Lance Bean during the Alien Wars, but rumor has it that he is still alive somewhere. Appearance-wise, his earthly body is mostly a cross between a skeletal dragon and a chimera, though his main ugly-looking head and two alien head-like snake arms were only shown in the _Contra_ series to date. Whenever he is weakened (mostly in battle), he's usually seen as a giant one-eyed brain. Word on the street is that his body is oftentimes very difficult to rejuvenate without relying heavily on external resources, such as the infamous Crimson Stone which used to be Dracula's prized possession until his ultimate demise today. He was last seen instigating the second-half of the Alien Wars, otherwise coined by many survivors on Earth as World War III, until the Contras (Aaron, Ami, Bill, Lance, Blaze and Arctic) put an end to his reign of terror for good...  
**TITLE:** Ruler of the Red Falcon Empire  
**LIKES:** Domination, wreaking havoc and destruction, Sniper Bomber, Axe Bomber  
**HATES:** The good Contras, Arctic Bomber's obnoxious attitude, incompetence, insubordination, anything that defines truth, justice, and righteousness alike - even holy power  
**PREFERRED WEAPON:** His supernatural powers...  
**QUOTE:** "I'll kill those Contras!"  
**VA:** Rick May (voice like Andross from _Star Fox 64_)  
**NORMAL THEMES:** Go Forward Under Fire (Contra III: The Alien Wars)  
[This song is also known as Red Falcon's Lair; No Man's Land.]  
Deathborn's Theme (F-Zero GX)  
**BOSS THEMES:** Intestines (Contra: Shattered Soldier)  
King Boo Battle (Luigi's Mansion)  
**THREAT LEVEL:** S

**Sniper Bomber** \- Evil. Competent. Deadly. Those are among a few words that best describe the leader of the Hate Bombers and second-in-command to his lord Red Falcon. Calling himself the King of the Snipers, he was responsible for Ami's parents' deaths during the Alien Wars. His primary weapon consists of a sniper rifle mounted on his right arm, which he can change into a flak cannon at any time and vice versa. Rumor has it that he recently took a liking to heavy metal music. But, he absolutely HATES rap music, country music, and most of all, teen pop music, claiming they're bad for his brain. What he truly takes pleasure in is poaching wildlife with no remorse to relieve his boredom, given his knack for pulling off headshots, and doesn't care that it's illegal in reality. When attempting a headshot, he would always make certain it's done right with pinpoint accuracy, and without hesitation. Being second-in-command, he is ultimately obedient to a fault and will take pride in carrying out Red Falcon's plans alongside his own, namely Axe Bomber. Both of them were last seen fusing into a mechanized abomination named "Snipe-Axe" in a last-ditch effort to kill the Contras near the end of World War III.  
**TITLE:** King of the Snipers  
**LIKES:** Pulling off headshots, being a villain, listening to heavy metal music, poaching, any forms of unethical hunting, Axe Bomber  
**HATES:** Playing the hero, losing his sniper rifle arm, rap, country and teen pop music genres alike, legal authority, missing a single headshot, incompetence, insubordination  
**PREFERRED WEAPON:** His sniper rifle arm  
**HEIGHT:** 6'2" (188 cm)  
**WEIGHT:** 256 lbs. (116 kg)  
**COLOR OF ARMOR AND HELMET:** Venomous green  
**EYE COLOR:** Yellow  
**QUOTE:** "Death to the Contras! Death to all who oppose us!"  
**VA:** Scott McNeil (voice like Piccolo from _Dragonball Z_)  
**NORMAL THEME:** Neo City (Contra 4)  
**BOSS THEME:** Bloody Storm (Contra III: The Alien Wars)  
[While this song is also known as Invasion, I prefer its original name.]  
**THREAT LEVEL:** S  
**FINAL SMASH:** Heli-Sniper

**Axe Bomber** \- A homicidal maniac of the Hate Bombers with a fetish for beheading people. He may be slow, but his armor-like body renders him immune to anything except his own interchangeable axe hands. However, he's not immune to falling into the lava. Ever since the Alien Wars, he had his mind set on killing the Four Contras, claiming he would not let anyone stand in his way. Regardless of any battle he's involved in, he could transform his sharp hands into axe blades of his own free will, and vice versa, not to mention double as gatling guns for firing deadly plasma shots. Unlike his other comrades, aside from him being the largest, he has one eye like a cyclops. Though he detests taking orders from anyone smaller than himself, his loyalty to Sniper Bomber knows no bounds; therefore he is anything but incompetent despite his sluggishness. Both him and his boss were last seen fusing into a mechanized abomination named "Snipe-Axe" in a last-ditch effort to kill the Contras near the end of World War III.  
**TITLE:** Heavy-Duty Chopper  
**LIKES:** Chopping people's heads off with his axe hands, being a sadistic and homicidal maniac, playing mean pranks, Sniper Bomber  
**HATES:** Getting his own armor damaged, being blinded in his eye, the overheat on his axe hands, remarks about him being too heavy to jump, taking orders from anyone smaller than himself, being bored out of his mind, legal authority  
**PREFERRED WEAPON:** His interchangeable axe hands  
**HEIGHT:** 6'5" (196 cm)  
**WEIGHT:** 512 lbs. (232 kg)  
**COLOR OF ARMOR AND HELMET:** Brown  
**EYE COLOR:** One reddish-orange bionic eye  
**QUOTE:** "Chop, chop, down your heads go!"  
**VA:** Alvin Sanders (voice like Demolishor from _Transformers: Armada_)  
**NORMAL THEME:** Base (Contra 4)  
**BOSS THEME:** Darknut Battle (The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess)  
**THREAT LEVEL:** S  
**FINAL SMASH:** Armored Axe Tank

**Volcano Bomber** \- Red Falcon created him with the intention to replace the "failed" Hate Bomber, Blaze Bomber (who never was one to begin with - he was brainwashed against his will that time until the Contras freed him). In fact, Volcano Bomber is MORE powerful and dangerous than Blaze Bomber will ever be! Basically, he's a fire-based foe with volcanic abilities, such as his capability to survive much higher temperatures than Blaze Bomber could. Fire attacks are obviously useless against him, so it's imperative that certain attacks at freezing temperatures should be used in battle. Still, he is one dangerous Hate Bomber, for those who face him must exercise extreme caution, especially when he attacks in his Final Smash form. When he is infused with a Smash Ball, he takes the form of a large, vicious, lava rock monster at about 10 feet high: Volcano Golem. His attacks are as deadly as ever, such as flaming meteors and lava bombs. Due to his rock-hard body, he can dive into the lava and actually restore the damage inflicted on him before resurfacing! Fortunately, though, his body can still be pierced with something hard and sharp enough: a drill-like weapon, perhaps. If his body is pierced at a certain spot, his core will be exposed. Furthermore, should the core be splattered all over with lava, it will overheat and cause Volcano Bomber to explode, killing him in the process - and reducing him to bits and pieces of rocks. Despite this weakness, Red Falcon didn't give Volcano Bomber much personality as his original intentions were to create a living weapon, not to mention a killing machine with an undying desire for mass destruction (much to Sniper Bomber and Axe Bomber's delight). It was by a close shave that the Contras were able to kill him in their battle with Golem Bomber in Egypt before his volcanic hellfire could make things worse for our home planet Earth during World War III.  
**TITLE:** Hellfire Fiend  
**LIKES:** Volcanoes, lava and magma alike, powerful explosions, hellfire  
**HATES:** Water, ice, holy power, powerful drills  
**PREFERRED WEAPON:** Volcanic powers  
**HEIGHT:** 6'1" (185 cm)  
**WEIGHT:** 321 lbs. (145 kg)  
**COLOR OF ARMOR AND HELMET:** Dark Red  
**EYE COLOR:** Red  
**QUOTE:** "May the power of my volcanic hellfire form your ultimate destruction!"  
**VA:** Scottie Ray (voice like the Shredder from the 2003 version of _Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles_)  
**NORMAL THEME:** Deathbed (Contra ReBirth)  
**BOSS THEME:** Beast of Beat 9/8 (Metal Slug 7)  
**THREAT LEVEL:** S  
**FINAL SMASH:** Volcano Golem

-FREELANCE TERRORISTS-

**Yellow Cobra** \- Although not much is known about him in comparison to ex-First Lieutenant Purple Basilisk, Yellow Cobra worked for Red Falcon as his Second Lieutenant during World War III. He led his men during the assault which Arctic Bomber herself unleashed against them in her blind rage (as a reaction to the US soldiers getting killed while assisting the Four Contras) on Galuga Island. Only Yellow Cobra survived, but was left for dead. A few of his surviving comrades evacuated him to the decommissioned island base off the coast of Thailand. Now reborn as a cyborg, he takes it upon himself to exact vengeance upon Arctic Bomber; however he is compelled to obey his superiors, let alone Sniper Bomber, Axe Bomber and Volcano Bomber. His name is based on the actual highly-venomous cobra inhabiting a wide variety of biomes across southern Africa (including aria savanna, fynbos, bushveld, desert and semi-desert regions).

Yellow Cobra is a freelance terrorist now, but still holds his loyalty to Red Falcon and will do everything in his power to ensure his master's resurrection from hell, whether it's taking matters into his own hands or forming a terrorist group filled with the worst scum of humankind.  
**TITLE:** Venomous Oppressor  
**LIKES:** Destructive mechs, advanced weaponry  
**HATES:** Arctic Bomber, being robbed of his revenge, Purple Basilisk's way of running things  
**PREFERRED WEAPON:** His entire cybernetic body  
**QUOTE:** "Surprised, Arctic Bomber? I told you I'd survive to have my revenge...Now, feel my reborn power!"  
**VA:** Michael Dobson (voice like Starscream from _Transformers: Armada_)  
**NORMAL THEME:** Sector 1 (Super Smash Bros. Brawl)  
**BOSS THEME:** VS Ghor (Metroid Prime 3: Corruption)  
**THREAT LEVEL:** A

**Swampster the Terrible** \- Not much is known about what the black-haired poacher's real name is or what nationality on Earth he came from, but one thing is clear: he's an infamous poacher on the international wanted list. He grew up with his disgruntled father as a pro hunter until one day an unnaturally ravenous grizzly bear mauled the latter in front of him at age 20. Since that time, he became vengeful and swore to kill the grizzly bear that murdered his father during a hunt, but even when he finally took out the killer, he was not satisfied enough. The very day he avenged his father's death was the day he turned evil, his thoughts and intentions having shifted from becoming the world's greatest hunter to killing every animal on the planet - be they hostile or harmless - for the thrill of killing and becoming rich beyond his wildest dreams. Now calling himself Swampster the Terrible, in addition to growing a mustache and beard and bleaching his fair skin green to show he meant business, he took his dead father's bolt-action Winchester Model 70 rifle and spent his earnings from selling animal body parts (i.e. elephant tusks, rhino horns) to the black market, to illegally modify it into a machine gun with a mounted spotlight. Eventually his antics landed him on the international wanted list as he continued poaching, having stolen a stealth helicopter at one point in order to expand his deeds all over the world. He had since been on the run from the law for over 10 years until he was finally caught and sentenced to life in prison for his crimes.

Several years later came the Alien Wars incident; Swampster used the invasion as a once-in-a-lifetime opportunity to cover up his escape from prison and was at large once more, having retaken his stealth helicopter and stealing a riot shotgun and an RPG (rocket-propelled grenade launcher) to add to his arsenal of poaching weaponry. A few months since the breakout, he occasionally crossed swords with Bill Rizer and Lance Bean but has eluded capture at the end of every encounter. Nearly five years later, Swampster's days as an escaped convict came to an end during an attempted poaching act on the friendly Yoshis living on Dinosaur Land, in which Bill and Lance - now joined by Aaron and Ami as their fellow Contras - tracked him down two weeks after they saved the island from Red Falcon's reign of terror, destroyed his stealth helicopter and stolen weaponry before he could escape again, let alone try anything on the Yoshis, and took him back to prison in the United States. Unfortunately, this was not to last as World War III broke out roughly two months after. The federal prison was heavily damaged during the invasion by the Red Falcon Empire and the Five Dastardly Bombers, but that didn't stop Swampster from using it to cover up his escape as he was on death row at the time. All in all, he's a very dangerous man despite being middle-aged today, his cold-hearted personality making all other poachers look inferior compared to himself.

Aside from poaching wildlife, he is not above killing people that are unfortunate enough to get in his way, as he would gladly sell his service to those who are willing to pay him a hefty fee. This is shown as he intentionally joined forces with the Red Falcon Empire at Yellow Cobra's offer as an excuse to kill people right after he broke out of prison the second time, and to get his second chance at doing the same to the Contras. But much like Yellow Cobra, Swampster too met his end at Arctic Bomber's hands on Galuga Island and had to be surgically implanted with an alien DNA of Red Falcon to save his life. Now he lives on as part-human, part-alien...and a freelance terrorist alongside Yellow Cobra. He is described by the Contras as "one sick, traitorous bastard who may as well be Sniper Bomber's long-lost son."  
**LIKES:** Guns, poaching (he personally describes it as his way of hunting wildlife, including endangered species), canned hunting, selling animal body parts to the black market for money, working alone, handling things his way, killing people  
**HATES:** Working with others (sans Yellow Cobra), hunting laws, the Contras (Aaron, Ami, Bill and Lance), police, prisons, getting arrested  
**PREFERRED WEAPON:** His illegally-modified Winchester Model 70 rifle, which Mosquito Bomber recreated with Trigger Bomber's help to replace the one that the Contras destroyed  
**QUOTE:** "The only good animal is a dead one, and I'm afraid that includes do-gooders like you."  
**VA:** Michael McConnohie (voice like Kano from the _Mortal Kombat_ series)  
**AGE:** 52  
**NORMAL THEME:** Magitek Research Facility (Final Fantasy VI Advance)  
**BOSS THEME:** Batman VS Mr. Freeze (Batman: Vengeance)  
**THREAT LEVEL:** A (formerly S before his eventual downfall near the end of World War III)

* * *

***ALL OTHER FOLKS***

-CIVILIANS OF DIAMOND CITY AND ITS DIGITAL REALM-

**Taffyta Muttonfudge** \- Taffyta Muttonfudge is a skilled racer from the game _Sugar Rush_, where she is known to be second only to King Candy, whom she admires and respects. Due to her accomplishments, her ego and confidence have inflated and made her arrogant and cocky. Taffyta is also quite charismatic and can put on quite a charming front; she is evidently popular and the leader of the group of Sugar Rush racers, with Candlehead and Rancis Fluggerbutter being her closest friends. She tends to be bossy and somewhat crass to her competitors, likely because she doesn't see them as her equals. Taffyta's most frequent target for bullying is Vanellope, whom she believes is a glitch capable of getting this game unplugged. Being unquestionably loyal to King Candy, Taffyta takes it upon herself to stop Vanellope from racing, and even influences the other racers to join her endeavors, bullying Vanellope in a truly cruel and abusive manner. At the end of the Cy-Bug incident after King Candy's true identity was discovered to be Turbo, when Vanellope was revealed to be the rightful ruler of _Sugar Rush_, Taffyta was truly remorseful and immediately apologized for her actions. She shows that despite her attitude, she is mature enough to admit her mistakes. Taffyta is also very dramatic in her emotions, especially in fear, sadness, or anger; she is prone to wailing and bursting into tears whenever she is upset. According to the tie-in book, _One Sweet Race_, which takes place after _Wreck-It Ralph_, Taffyta still apparently enjoys teasing others, which hints that she is just programmed to be arrogant.  
**LIKES:** Racing, lollipops, bullying Vanellope (formerly), strawberries, King Candy (formerly), Vanellope (currently)  
**HATES:** Losing, Glitches, Vanellope (formerly), Wreck-It Ralph (formerly), King Candy (currently; after he was revealed as Turbo), bullying Vanellope (currently)  
**QUOTE:** "Stay sweet!"  
**VA:** Mindy Kaling  
**THEME:** Must Dash (Kirby: Triple Deluxe)

**Candlehead** \- Candlehead is one of the most cheerful of all the racers, and is also one of the kinder, if not somewhat ditzy. However, she will do whatever Taffyta tells her to do, even bullying Vanellope. Candlehead likes candles, most notably the one on her head, and is horrified when it is blown out. She is implied to be either weak-willed or unaccountable, as she attempts to blame Taffyta for her bullying Vanellope, but despite this, she is willing to protect her pet Bob-omb she befriended during Purple Basilisk's attempt at conquering the Game Central Station within Blaze Bomber's Diamond Arcade World. She had Sergeant Tamora Jean "T.J." Calhoun remove all the gunpowder and replace it with electrical charges, rendering her Bob-omb perfectly safe to the touch. Calling him Candle Ball, she happily describes him as "an adorable little ball of sunshine", later declaring that Bob-ombs shouldn't have to explode on people.  
**LIKES:** Laughing, racing, her candle, bullying Vanellope (formerly), Vanellope (currently), Bob-ombs (when they're not exploding on anyone), Candle Ball (her pet Bob-omb)  
**HATES:** Glitches, Vanellope (formerly), her candle being lit out, bullying Vanellope (currently)  
**QUOTE:** "Isn't my candle the greatest? And look at Candle Ball's - isn't his great, too?"  
**VA:** Katie Lowes  
**THEME:** Spin Dizzy (Pac-Man World)

**Rancis Fluggerbutter** \- Rancis always seems very dedicated in his endeavors, whether it be bullying Vanellope or racing for the Sugar Rush Cup. Often Rancis is seen looking at himself in the rearview mirror or primping; when interacting with others he is usually shown smirking or gloating, suggesting he is somewhat egotistical and considers others as a source of amusement. One day after Wreck-It Ralph saved _Sugar Rush_, Rancis's softer side came to light when he fell victim to Taffyta's teasing during a race. Determined to win a trophy, Rancis ended up selling all his possessions to buy a superior kart. His character was more fleshed out in _One Sweet Race_ as he is shown to have never won a Sugar Rush cup and had worked hard to win one, even going so far as to go to sell all of his belongings to go to the bakery and buy the best kart there was, only to crash it due to his inexperience. He's shown in a more sympathetic light as a person who works hard to achieve his goals, can be sensitive as he was hurt by Taffyta's remarks about him never being able to win a Sugar Rush cup, and a hard worker as he did not give up in trying to win. Vanellope came by to cheer him up by helping him make a new kart so he could win the race - and win it he did. Nowadays his story is told to some other people at the Game Central Station within Blaze Bomber's Diamond Arcade World.  
**LIKES:** Racing, Vanellope (currently)  
**HATES:** Vanellope (formerly), glitches, losing races  
**QUOTE:** "Sometimes I wish Taffyta wasn't mean to people like me."  
**VA:** Jamie Elman  
**THEME:** Dusk Dunes (Kirby's Epic Yarn)

**Jubileena Bing-Bing** \- Known in _Sugar Rush_ as the Icing on the Cake, one look at her racing car and it's obvious that Jubileena is as sweet as a cherry pie. Her cheerful smile and her enthusiasm are really contagious. Despite being one of the best racers of Sugar Rush, she doesn't always aim for the finish line. Winning is nice, but in the end, the only thing that really matters is love...that is, until one day Turbo took over the game by posing as King Candy, all the while usurping Vanellope's throne and reprogramming everyone to serve him and hate her. When Ralph showed up and later defeated Turbo after the ruse was exposed, Vanellope crossed the finish line and everything was reset back to normal, including Jubileena's cheerful personality. She and her friends were later seen in the Game Central Station within Diamond Arcade World assisting Ralph and co. against Purple Basilisk during his first attempt at conquering the aforementioned digital realm by driving his henchmen out of _Sugar Rush_. She and her recolor, Citrusella Flugpucker, are often thought of as sisters, though it is simply fan speculation to many. It is said that prior to the game being shipped to Blaze Bomber's arcade center in Diamond City, Jubileena taught Vanellope and Candlehead how to use cherry bombs.  
**LIKES:** Racing, cherries, Vanellope racing (currently), Citrusella Flugpucker  
**HATES:** Vanellope racing (formerly), Wreck-It Ralph (apparently/formerly)  
**QUOTE:** "Winning isn't always everything, you know!"  
**VA:** Josie Trinidad  
**THEME:** Toadette's Music Room (Mario Party DS)

**Gloyd Orangeboar** \- Round-faced little hooligan Gloyd Orangeboar, the Prankster with a Sweet Tooth as he's called, loves nothing more than...well, candy - particularly Halloween-themed candy. Fortunately for him, _Sugar Rush_ has plenty to choose from and he enjoys it all. For this fast-racing prankster, every day is Halloween. True to his nature, he wears a large and sugarcoated mallowcreme pumpkin skullcap and candy corn-colored socks, furthering the all-too-obvious evidence in regard to his favorite holiday. It is said that he is good friends with Swizzle "The Swizz" Malarkey, though he also likes to hang out with Jubileena Bing-Bing and her recolor, Citrusella Flugpucker.  
**LIKES:** Halloween, pranks, candy  
**HATES:** Any of his pranks that backfire  
**QUOTE:** "Halloween's the greatest holiday ever!"  
**VA:** Bryce Papenbrook (voice like Inky from the video game adaptations of _Pac-Man and the Ghostly Adventures_)  
**THEME:** Boo's Haunted Bash (Mario Party 4)

**Billy and Sid** \- Wario's fraternity brothers from college, who live in Diamond City and are in no way related to the male versions of Poison and Roxy from the SNES and GBA versions of _Final Fight_ (overseas, that is). They love _NBA Jam_ and _NFL Blitz_, in addition to some fighting games like _Street Fighter_, _Mortal Kombat_, and even _Injustice: Gods Among Us_.  
**VAs:** Sam Riegel (Billy), and Frank Frankson (Sid)  
**THEME:** Title Theme (NBA Jam: Tournament Edition (SNES version))]

-INDEPENDENT TROUBLEMAKERS-

THREAT LEVEL SPECIFICATIONS  
S: 100% deadly  
A: Very dangerous  
B: Legitimate threat  
C: Potential menace  
D: Public nuisance  
F: Complete joke

**King Bowser Koopa** \- King of his own castle in the Mushroom Kingdom, but oftentimes a big jerk with an affinity for kidnapping Princess Peach Toadstool. Compared to all the other Nintendo villains, he's not too big a threat to everyone, as he usually gets invited to golf, tennis, Super Smash Bros. and even the Mario Kart races to compete with everyone for first place. While he likes kidnapping Peach, he's rather iffy when it comes to someone else doing the job without his "permission."  
**LIKES:** Princess Peach, kidnapping Peach, his Koopalings (and Bowser Jr.)  
**HATES:** Mario, Luigi, Toad, Yoshi, Wendy "Kootie Pie" Koopa's spoiled attitude, losing to Mario and/or Luigi, someone other than himself kidnapping Peach without his "permission"  
**QUOTE:** "Under NO circumstances is anyone allowed to kidnap Peach without my say-so!"  
**VA:** Kenny James  
**THEME:** Bowser's Pinball Machine (Mario Party DS)  
**THREAT LEVEL:** Usually between B and D

**Viridi** \- The child-like Goddess of Nature from Skyworld (said to be 8 years old when converted from the human body, according to Sakurai) who claims that she wants everyone to protect the environment, and yet she still believes in survival of the fittest. This is shown as she relies on her Reset Bombs as the ultimate way of "resetting" the Earth back to its "natural" state, of course killing all the living humans she hates in the process. She may have shown her fun side with Pit during their one-time truce against Hades after the Aurum incident, but that didn't excuse the fact that she's still a spoiled brat overall. With her Reset Bomb Depot already blown up as of many centuries ago, she is a lot less of a threat than she used to be before...or, so many have heard.  
**LIKES:** Nature, all of her "environmentally-friendly" creatures (i.e. Bumpety Bombs), destroying "nature-killing" humans with her Reset Bombs, survival of the fittest  
**HATES:** Pit, humans, getting her Reset Bomb Depot blown up, Hades and his way of destroying mankind by absorbing their souls, her "loyal servant" Phosphora having turned over to the good guys' side (especially after Pit defeated Hades)  
**QUOTE:** "9-Volt, 9-Volt, 9-Volt...UGH! Just why does everybody like that kid besides Pit? He doesn't even do diddly-squat to preserve nature like I always do!"  
**VA:** Hynden Walch  
**THEME:** Big and Loud (Cats Don't Dance)  
[This song is actually split into two separate parts.]  
**THREAT LEVEL:** Somewhere between C and F

**Ghrid "Brutus" Ironiklas** \- A brunette from San Francisco, CA, who grew up as a big-time football player and began his professional career by playing for the San Francisco 49ers as one of its quarterbacks. During the days in the NFL, however, his tendency to perform all sorts of late hits (i.e. pro-wrestling moves) on his opponents when they're down everytime a play had ended (oftentimes encouraged by the team coach who wanted to win at any cost), put him on bad terms with his fellow teammates, earning him the nickname "Brutus." Ghrid's career came to a screeching halt in such a short time when the officials declared his bad sportsmanship to be beyond unacceptable levels, which resulted in his expulsion from the NFL. The team coach tried to defend him by suing the NFL for their "biased claims", but the lawsuit fell through and he was fired for encouraging players to commit late hits and other penalties. Since then, Ghrid had nowhere else to go but to a sports bar, as suggested by his girlfriend Cheereena Vainella, to work as a bouncer to pass the time, for she too believed the NFL's disputes against him to be unjust.

One day when Boxer Bomber came to the surface upon learning about Ghrid and his "unfair" expulsion from the NFL, he encouraged the ex-football player to quit his job and come join the Basilisk Dynasty in the underworld by telling him that Balrog was banned unfairly (to Boxer, no doubt) from professional boxing. When Ghrid described his affinity for highly-attractive women, Boxer Bomber liked that but also warned him against hitting on Phosphora since she's Pit's girlfriend _and_ one of 9-Volt's guardian angels as well. Because Ghrid is merely a football player, he doesn't have much experience in melee combat; thus he is somewhere between a potential menace and a public nuisance.  
**LIKES:** American football, boxing, pro wrestling, committing late hits in American football, cheerleaders (mainly Cheereena), Pizza Dinosaur, Boxer Bomber, highly-attractive women and supermodels alike (despite having to keep it between himself and Boxer Bomber as he _is_ dating Cheereena), watching any of the three games on TV with Boxer Bomber, teen sitcoms (only if Cheereena's watching one), billiards, bowling (only if he's with Cheereena and/or watching her)  
**HATES:** Soccer (aka. association football; he finds it boring in comparison to American football), chess, referees, Mona Pizza (he thinks it's got nothing on Pizza Dinosaur), not getting the glory he wants, not being able to commit a late hit in American football  
**PREFERRED WEAPON:** Any kind of "late hits" he can think of  
**QUOTE:** "Hey Boxer, let's you and me watch pro wrestling on TV! Or maybe a boxing match or American football - either one's fine by me."  
**VA:** Daran Norris (voice like Knock Out from _Transformers Prime_)  
**AGE:** 29  
**THREAT LEVEL:** D

**Cheereena "Hail Mary" Vainella** \- There's good cheerleaders like Mona, and bad ones like Cheereena. This Caucasian valley girl grew up in Salem, OR as a cheerleader for her high school's football team prior to moving to San Francisco, CA to begin her professional career. She met and became Ghrid Ironiklas's girlfriend during a football game, and nicknamed herself "Hail Mary" due to his tendency to choose the titular play on offense. Her favorite pastimes are enjoying the nightlife, reading the Twilight Saga books (and watching the movies based upon them), bowling and billiards. While she loves to show off, she's a hilariously bad bowler unlike other grown-up women such as Mona and Arctic Bomber, as one time she grabbed a 16-lb. bowling ball and showed off her "amazing ball-throwing abilities" to her girlfriends by throwing it up high from below her waist with both hands and ended up busting the lane rather than knock all ten pins down for a strike, and when she did it the second time, her group got kicked out of the bowling alley because her actions disrupted the other customers' incentive to have fun with friends and family alike.

Despite her ditzy personality, she is shown to have good skills in billiards at the pool tables (at least in a sports bar she works at as a waitress), and likes it when her male opponents aren't used to losing to a girl. Ever since Ghrid was expelled from the NFL for his bad sportsmanship, she arrogantly found it unjust and quit the cheerleading squad for the San Francisco 49ers and went with him to join the Basilisk Dynasty as a member of the Fiendish Cadre (she thinks it sounds better than Mischievous Minions) so she can be closer to him, though she still works part-time at the sports bar in the evening on the surface. Cheereena doesn't seem to have any experience in combat at all, but Purple Basilisk reluctantly let her in anyway as he was desperate for an "anti-Phosphora" in his personal army. Due to her accomplishments as cheerleading captain and the fact that she believes herself to be the most beautiful woman of all, her ego had inflated like a balloon to the size of a bowling ball (figuratively speaking) and made her arrogant and cocky, immediately putting her on bad terms with the other female subordinates (especially Siren Bomber, Mosquito Bomber, and the Trix witches) after she joined the Basilisk Dynasty with Ghrid. It is said that Siren and Mosquito will join a battle in progress just to see her lose.  
**LIKES:** Makeup, jewelry, shopping, cheerleading, bowling (albeit only for the bowling balls, which she loves), billiards, showing off, being popular, the Twilight series, Justin Bieber (though she says her heart still belongs to Ghrid), boy bands, teen sitcoms, picking on "uncool" girls  
**HATES:** Chess (it bores her to tears like it does Ghrid), fat people, nerds (whether they have glasses on or not), getting her blonde hair messed up, not being popular, gutterballs, losing to the good girls  
**PREFERRED WEAPON:** Her explosive pom-pom balls (it's said that Mosquito Bomber only made them because she begged her to)  
**QUOTE:** "I'm like, totally devoted to my gnarly boyfriend Ghrid, but I hate this dingy place to the max. And all those other girls in Purple Basilisk's posse have like, totally nothing on me."  
**VA:** Kate Higgins (voice like Tina Armstrong from the _Dead or Alive_ series)  
**AGE:** 26  
**THREAT LEVEL:** D


	3. Prologue

With the long list of characters for my GJA series out of the way, here's the opening at last. Enjoy!

**DISCLAIMER: WarioWare Inc. and Kid Icarus: Uprising are properties of Nintendo. Bomberman is owned by Hudson Soft even though Konami is in charge of all the latter's franchises as of March 2012, whilst Contra and Castlevania belong to Konami themselves either way. Wreck-It Ralph is a property of Disney. All other franchises mentioned (Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi, Final Fantasy, etc.) are properties of their respective owners. Keyla and Patricia are my online friend JapanAnimeGirl's OCs and are used with permission; the same goes for LovelyTekki's OC, Princess Cherry.**

* * *

WARIOMAN3K PRESENTS A NEW FIC SERIES...

*GAME-JUMPING ADVENTURES*

-Video Game Boss Insanity-

PROLOGUE

In the year 20XX AD, the Earth was at peace thanks to the heroic efforts of the Contras - Aaron, Ami, Bill Rizer, Lance Bean, Blaze Bomber and most recently, Arctic Bomber, the only member to have reformed herself from the past misdeeds she'd committed against the Contras back when she worked for the Hate Bombers. Red Falcon's fourth attempt at world domination, if not its complete destruction, has failed and he, along with his Hate Bombers and the reprogrammed Five Dastardly Bombers were utterly destroyed once and for all, bringing an end to World War III or what the survivors of our planet dubbed as the second-half of the Alien Wars. Countless lives from all over the world had perished just as bad as what had happened a long time ago during World War II, and had it not been for the Contras and their friends and allies alike, the fate of mankind would have been a lot worse.

As for ex-First Lieutenant Purple Basilisk, the purple-skinned humanoid snake in a military uniform, he had been banished to the underworld for abusing the power of the dreaded Crimson Stone, thought to have been destroyed long ago by the Belmont clan in their final struggle against Dracula, and was thus stripped of its power forevermore, the source being Red Falcon himself due to the infusion (though much to the Contras' surprise). Two months after the end of World War III, he revived the Chaotic Bombers and attempted to conquer the Game Central Station within the recently-opened Blaze Bomber's Diamond Arcade World on November 2, but they weren't prepared enough to deal with the likes of Blaze and Arctic, and their new friends: Wreck-It Ralph, Vanellope von Schweetz, Fix-It Felix Jr. and Sergeant Tamora Jean "T.J." Calhoun. Only Siren Bomber was obliterated in her monstrous Scylla form at the time, but the rest of the Basilisk Dynasty had been sentenced to prison time back in the underworld. Much like the rest of our world, the digital realm within Diamond City was at peace.

* * *

Approximately one week later...

"Ahhh...out of prison at last! Start a new game plan and make my day..."

"What're you talking about, master?" asked Warlock Bomber. "All I did was brainwash the guards with my Black Magic when the time was right so we'd make our escape undetected."

"Yes, yes, that's true..." Purple Basilisk paused momentarily to gather his thoughts. "But enough with the chit-chat. We're to return to our underworld hideout to resurrect Siren Bomber and...well...remind her that insubordination is NOT to be tolerated in the Basilisk Dynasty. And that goes double for mutiny!"

The following week after, the ex-First Lieutenant of the now-dead Red Falcon Empire gathered his Chaotic Bombers and the underworld monsters for a press conference. He needed to address the issues that had been going on lately before he could even plot another attempt at dominating Game Central Station.

"My loyal associates, it is a great honor that we are back together again, even after those wretched fools in Diamond City up on the surface got us incarcerated. But alas, I didn't gather all of you here for a mere pity party. What I want to address is the fact that...ugh...there's a certain Earth child named 9-Volt who's got like a bunch of girls he knows not just as his friends, but his guardian angels as well. Actually, Pit's the only boy in that group, but the problem with our schemes is that everytime 9-Volt's around the Contras and their friends when we're wreaking havoc, he calls his guardian angels to help spoil our fun and finish us off just when things are getting good! Especially that blonde airhead he apparently looks up to as though she were his big sister, the so-called Lightning Flash Phosphora. GRAAARGH! Just thinking about the way she defeated and humiliated Siren Bomber during World War III makes me RAGE! She goes on about how she's gonna punish us for having instigated such 'evil deeds' against 9-Volt and his friends because they're with the Contras to the end, and guess what happened? She downright spoiled Siren Bomber's fun! HOW DARE SHE?!"

Purple Basilisk paused momentarily to calm himself from a hissy fit he threw halfway in his speech. "Which is why I am desperate as hell to have embarked on a personal quest to form a small band of almost all-female mercenaries, whom I shall dub the Mischievous Minions, to not only back us up, but also to get past those stubborn angels! 9-Volt's a coward just like his late dad was and we know it! Anyway, let me present you firsthand...the Trix witches! Just so you all know, they live in some of the distant prisons, like Light Rock, Omega Dimension, Andros Prison...or so I was told. Anyway, here they are now!"

Upon finishing his speech, the three young witches were prompted to show themselves in order: Icy the Witch of Ice, Darcy the Lady of Darkness, and Stormy the Queen of Storms. At first they didn't like working in the underworld, but it wasn't long before they adapted as it was required in order to keep the Mischievous Minions afloat. "And here we also have two human troublemakers from the surface...but I still don't know why I hired them. Don't get me wrong, I only did it because Boxer Bomber went above ground _without_ my permission and convinced Ghrid Ironiklas to come join us right after he got banned from some dumb sports organization. Just because Balrog got kicked outta boxing like in the _Street Fighter_ games doesn't mean it can be used as an excuse!"

"Hey, he was banned for no reason by those evil-hearted officials just the same as Balrog and you know it!" interrupted Boxer Bomber.

"Uuugh, why did I ever think of giving you Balrog's personality in the first place...but anyways, the girl next to Ghrid is Cheereena Vainella. Like I said before, don't get me wrong - I only hired her because I was desperate for an anti-Phosphora in our personal army."

"Um...hello!" interrupted Siren Bomber. "I've probably told you that before, master, but you're looking at the one right here, in a _white flowing dress_! I'm the one who can't stand her always zapping me and calling me a heartless harpy, remember?"

"You had your chance to beat her - along with her boyfriend, Pit - and you blew it, Siren!" His remark resulted in the Singing Beauty blowing raspberries at him. "But all our problems end here and now, for I've hatched up a brand new scheme to turn Game Central Station into my own personal fortress!"

Icy stepped forth and spoke up for her sisters. "Let me get this straight: you hired us all the way from our world just to take over some silly video game?"

"Not just a _video game_, I mean a whole world of arcade games, all of which reside in the capital of Diamond City's digital realm itself. My plan will be sooo epic, my three former masters will wish they thought of it firsthand! Of course, our first order of business is to get rid of Ralph, Vanellope, Felix, Calhoun and even the wretched Contras..."

END PROLOGUE


	4. Prelude of a new era

First chapter's up, folks, and one last thing: this story will be written in third-person perspective.

**DISCLAIMER: WarioWare Inc. and Kid Icarus: Uprising are properties of Nintendo. Bomberman is owned by Hudson Soft even though Konami is in charge of all the latter's franchises as of March 2012, whilst Contra and Castlevania belong to Konami themselves either way. Wreck-It Ralph is a property of Disney. All other franchises mentioned (Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi, Final Fantasy, etc.) are properties of their respective owners. Keyla and Patricia are my online friend JapanAnimeGirl's OCs and are used with permission; the same goes for LovelyTekki's OC, Princess Cherry.**

* * *

Chapter 1: Prelude of a new era

November 11, 20XX...

On the surface world in Diamond City, the Contras woke up from the beds in their house and suited up for a peaceful walk. It had indeed been two months since they saved the Earth, and it didn't come as a surprise that they'd need some time off from their routines, like fighting generic terrorist groups or any remnants of the Red Falcon Empire. Aaron, the co-leader of the Contras, began, "Now that is a peaceful era that Diamond City...nay, our home planet Earth, deserves."

Ami, the other co-leader, nodded in agreement. "You said it, Aaron, especially after the times we cheated death so we'd defeat Red Falcon forever."

"He and his goons could try and smash our bones," stated Bill, "but they can't break our spirits nor our friends'. What matters is we pulled through not only as a team, but as a heroic family."

Lance added, "On top of that, Purple Basilisk is now cooped up in the underworld, despite his attempt to take over Blaze Bomber's Diamond Arcade World last week. Speaking of which, we're supposed to head over to the building and meet up with 9-Volt, Phoebe, White and Pink."

"Yep, Blaze told us about a special event, which is why the arcade is temporarily closed. I hope Arctic got our message before we went to bed last night."

[Alert BGM: Encounter with Vile (Mega Man Maverick Hunter X)]

But as the heroic Contras walked on, they suddenly happened upon whom they recognized as none other than...

"Magnet Bomber?!" exclaimed Bill. "No, it can't be possible. We crushed you in our efforts to free Diamond City a few months ago!"

Lance took note of the blue-armored Dastardly Bomber himself. "That's strange...I don't see any modifications on him like the Red Falcon insignia or the Super Titanium alloy on his body."

"...Die, insubordinate fools!" the fiend shouted.

Even Aaron and Ami were surprised to see him again. "Maybe this isn't the same Magnet Bomber we ran into. I remember he almost killed me and Aaron with his laser-trip mines right before we freed you two."

"It was a miracle we didn't suffer any serious injuries, even though Bill and Lance took us back to Crygor Labs for medical attention. Nevertheless, Magnet Bomber's still dangerous whether he remembers all four of us or not. We have to take him out."

[End BGM]  
[Boss BGM: Vile Battle (Mega Man Maverick Hunter X)]

Magnet Bomber spoke again, "I don't know who you clowns are or what you're blabbering about, but I'll have you know there's not a better way of committing suicide than by crossing swords - or bombs, in this case - with Magnet Bomber!"

The weakest of the Five Dastardly Bombers stated his point by throwing his Magnet Bombs around, which like in _Super Bomberman 2_ dragged themselves towards the Contras prior to detonation. But even without their holy-powered gadgets in hand they were ready for him; they each grabbed the bombs and rushed towards him so he'd also take the blasts. Then he called forth a large mech with big spring-loaded fists for arms and jumped inside the cockpit on its head. That's when the Contras lured him away from the civilians by making him chase them to their house. And chase them he did, just before they came back out with their Contra Rifle and Bomberman Watch, and the holy-powered M16 machine guns.

"You think your silly toys can stop me?! Hah, you really gotta be joking to think you can outmatch me!"

Magnet Bomber's gloating and overconfidence, just like in the _Bomberman_ games, proved to be his downfall as he attempted but failed miserably to punch the Contras away. They, on the other hand, did not need the Spread Gun nor any other Contra power-up to kick his butt. All that's needed were their finesse, bravery, and even Ami's Thunder Bombs for disabling the machinery. In the end, it was just as they predicted: Magnet Bomber was once again the first in his group to be defeated when his mech detonated in a large explosion, killing him instantly.

[End BGM]

"Well, that was easy..." Aaron commented. "Maybe a little too easy compared to our last encounter with him, but at least we took him out before he could do any damage."

"Still, how did he come back to life all of a sudden?" wondered Ami. "We completely defeated the Red Falcon Empire, including its three co-founders: Red Falcon, Sniper Bomber and Axe Bomber."

"Maybe Penny and her grandpa know the answer. Let's head over to the lab and see what we find from there, but Blaze Bomber will have to start the event without us."

* * *

[Overworld BGM: Flipside (Super Paper Mario)]

Elsewhere at Diamond Arcade World, 9-Volt and his three best pals, accompanied by Keyla, Patricia, Kat, Ana, Wario, Mona and even Yuffie Kisaragi, whom 9-Volt sometimes referred to as a heavenly ninja with the power of positive feelings since she's one of his guardian angels. Arctic Bomber was the last to show up for the main event as Blaze Bomber plugged in a Disneyland arcade cabinet for use as a hub between Disney characters, especially those from outside the digital realm. As far as he knew from having read an Arcade Monthly article, TobiKomi acquired permission to develop and release said arcade game worldwide after years of success on _Fix-It Felix Jr. _and _Sugar Rush_. Intended for kids, its purpose was to have up to two players explore the kingdom, interact with many animated Disney characters who either lived there or are visiting from outside the digital realm, and even play all sorts of minigames available for a chance to win tickets for prizes in store at the 2000 and Beyond section. Only one coin was required for each player to explore the kingdom as his or her customized avatar, and each session would last for 20 minutes unless the player decides to exit the park early._  
_

Inside Game Central Station, Wreck-It Ralph and his three main allies of the "Core Four" heard about the recent arrival of the Disneyland game, not to mention the fact that there will be many characters from the Disney universe to meet, old and new. Of course, since they also qualify as Disney characters, they're obviously required to attend the event alongside the Nicelanders and the _Sugar Rush_ racers. Fortunately, the soldiers from_ Hero's Duty_ were on guard duty to help the Surge Protector make sure there aren't any Cy-Bugs, rogue Terminator bots from Raw Thrills's _Terminator Salvation_, the Xenomorphs from Capcom's _Alien vs. Predator_ and Global VR's _Aliens: Extermination_ or even Purple Basilisk and his goons breaking in to wreak havoc. When they got inside the Disneyland game, they were more than excited to go on all sorts of rides and check out the minigames available, but their first priority was to enter the main icon of the kingdom, the Sleeping Beauty Castle, to hear an announcement from Mickey Mouse himself and the first six Disney Princesses. The point of this speech was to welcome the cast from _Wreck-It Ralph_, _Frozen_ and even _Sofia the First_ to the sanctity of Disneyland. Rancis Fluggerbutter was the first to eye Princess Sofia, let alone walk up to her, but Candlehead quickly pulled him back with Vanellope reminding him to show some respect for the newcomers since they too qualify as such.

[Interrupt BGM]

But as Mickey was halfway done announcing his speech, the kingdom became enveloped in darkness with gusty winds blowing about, and out of nowhere came a one-eyed spherical fiend with tentacles for arms, flanked by Purple Basilisk and the Chaotic Bombers! From outside the Disneyland arcade cabinet, everyone instantly recognized the beast as none other than Vaati the Wind Mage.

[Interlude BGM: Vaati's Theme (The Legend of Zelda: The Minish Cap)]

**"So, this is the Disneyland I have been hearing about since the time I was summoned here...a peaceful kingdom just like Hyrule. Hoh hoh hoh hoh! Well, that will soon change! But my, what a lovely sight I see before my eye...surely you must be a bunch of noble maidens, if not prettier than Princess Zelda. My name is Vaati. I am the Wind Mage!"**

Fa Mulan, one of the kingdom's denizens, struck at him with her sword, followed by Mushu's fire breath in spite of his small size compared to Vaati's. **"OUCH! Ow, ow, ow!"**

Warlock Bomber was angered by the interruption. "You will learn to respect the mighty Wind Mage when he graces you with his presence, but until you do...BREAK!" His Black Magic spell instantly turned everyone except Ralph, Vanellope, Felix, Calhoun, the _Sugar Rush_ racers, the first six Disney Princesses and the main trio of _Sofia the First_, into stone.

Mosquito Bomber stepped forth to show off her part of the plan to conquer Game Central Station, much less the Disneyland arcade game. "Here are my latest inventions: the Paralyzer Ray, resembling a PSG-1 sniper rifle, and the Personalterfier!" She demonstrated her first gadget on the "Core Four" of Game Central Station, stunning them instantly. "I can set the length of time on my Paralyzer Ray's beam up to one hour, but for you, a minimum 10 minutes should be time enough. Now for my Personalterfier...let's see what I'd like to set it to, shall we?"

Trigger Bomber suggested excitedly, "Give 'em fright! That'll teach them to screw up our plans to take over Game Central Station!"

"Not those four. I meant the Disney Princesses, but nah, Fright is too good for them. How about...ah-ha! Damsel in Distress!"

[End BGM]  
[Alert BGM: Vaati Reborn (The Legend of Zelda: The Minish Cap)]

The Insectoid Queen fired her aptly-named Personalterfier at Snow White, Cinderella, Aurora, Ariel, Belle, and Jasmine, turning all of them into everyday damsels in distress in front of everyone. Then Boxer Bomber gloated, "Just try and undo Mosquito's curse on them, foos! It won't do you any good, 'cause the only way is through her own gadget!"

"I'd keep my big mouth shut if I were you, Boxer," warned Warlock Bomber. "The foursome can still hear us even when they're paralyzed!"

"Ah, quit being such a worrywart, boss! They ain't gonna tell anybody what they-WHOA! Take it easy!"

"Insult me like that again, and I'll stone you too! Vaati, if you'll do the honors?"

The self-proclaimed Wind Mage replied, **"I advise against ordering me around, Warlock. I'll kidnap the six princesses because I want to. Besides, there's no such thing as having too many beautiful maidens in my humble abode! That is, as long as they are helpless damsels in distress and unable to fight back at all, just the way it should be..."**

Rancis and Candlehead hugged each other tightly in fright as the Chaotic Bombers glanced over to them and the other racers next, but Sofia immediately got in front to protect them (albeit much to Prince James and Princess Amber's worry). "Who are you? Why are you doing this?"

**"Ohhh, such elegance for a young princess...but I have yet to decide on whether I want you as part of my personal collection too. Of course, you are more than welcome to stay here...AS MY PRISONER! HO HO HO HO HO!"** With no remorse, Vaati trapped Sofia and her step-siblings in three crystal prisons and had them relocated elsewhere in what he would soon call his Palace of Winds, for he intended to transform the Sleeping Beauty Castle into his aforementioned abode. **"Let it be known here and now: Disneyland belongs to the great Vaati forevermore! None dare defy me, not even your so-called heroes of Game Central Station!"**

[End BGM]

TO BE CONTINUED...

* * *

Vaati the Wind Mage has returned thanks to Purple Basilisk and the Chaotic Bombers' assistance, but the reason has yet to be revealed. I know this chapter's a tad short, but I merely wanted to get the rest of the introduction (aside from the prologue) out of the way. Anyhoo, see you next time!


	5. Tricks and traps

The Disney Princesses are taken prisoner, but Ralph and his pals aren't standing idly. Only by capturing Mosquito Bomber's Personalterfier can these princesses be returned to normal, or so the heroes were told...

**DISCLAIMER: WarioWare Inc. and Kid Icarus: Uprising are properties of Nintendo. Bomberman is owned by Hudson Soft even though Konami is in charge of all the latter's franchises as of March 2012, whilst Contra and Castlevania belong to Konami themselves either way. Wreck-It Ralph is a property of Disney. All other franchises mentioned (Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi, Final Fantasy, etc.) are properties of their respective owners. Keyla and Patricia are my online friend JapanAnimeGirl's OCs and are used with permission; the same goes for LovelyTekki's OC, Princess Cherry.**

* * *

Chapter 2: Tricks and traps

[Interlude BGM: Bowser's Castle (Mario &amp; Luigi: Bowser's Inside Story)]

"Ohhh, 'tis a wonderous funderous, wonderful funderful day for the Basilisk Dynasty!" Purple Basilisk gloated excitedly. "I've - uh, we've done the impossible, as in what we never did when we first tried to conquer Game Central Station to spite those goody-two-shoed clowns! By discovering Disneyland's existence, we've succeeded in our first step of Operation: Boss Mania. Now comes the fun part...ahem...One scaredy, two scaredy, three scaredy princesses!"

He and Vaati presented Snow White, Cinderella, and Aurora before three of their summoned minions from their respective games. "Come, come now, fellow boss characters! No need to rush yourselves, 'cause there's plenty in store for everyone while Vaati decides on whom he should pick to be his lucky bride when the time is right!"

One of the boss characters, Wild Dog, eyed the princesses. "Cinderella, eh? I can already imagine myself becoming her Prince Charming!"

Cinderella gasped in fear. "How rude! Release me!"

"Too bad! By my boss's orders, you belong to me! It's much better than blowing myself up after being defeated in my game all the time! Besides, Ralph makes villainy look soft with his friendliness towards that candy kid, and so does Clyde's ridiculous Bad-Anon group! We boss characters have the right to do whatever we want, whenever we want, and however we please! Isn't that right, boys?"

The other three boss characters from _Time Crisis 4_ agreed with him as he glanced closer towards Cinderella. "I think I'll dub you...oh, yes: Wild Cheetah! Scream for me, my dear prisoner!"

Purple Basilisk continued his presentation of the cursed Disney Princesses in sing-song fashion, albeit off-key like with the first three. "Four scaredy, five scaredy, six scaredy princesses!"

Ariel, Belle, and Jasmine were forcibly given to the other summoned boss characters, including Flame Mammoth from _Mega Man X_ (or rather _Mega Man Maverick Hunter X_ on PSP). "Duh huh, huh huh huh! This one's like a sparkling jewel to me!"

**"You will do well to take good care of her while I run my new-and-improved Palace of Winds,"** Vaati ordered Flame Mammoth.

"Oh, I will! And if any weak little blabbermouth tries to take her away, I'll stomp them into dust!"

Purple Basilisk turned to his Chaotic Bombers in triumph. "Congratulate me, my loyal minions. This magical Amulet of King Turbo is the greatest artifact we ever devised!"

Warlock Bomber added, "Don't forget that it was _I_ who amplified its power with my Black Magic in our favor so it could summon boss characters from various games, in addition to reprogramming their AI to serve us. Then again, there're quite a number of those who weren't summoned yet they feel just the same we do and would rather riot as much as they like, even during gaming hours at the arcade centers. All we have to do is nurture their feelings towards the painfully obvious fact that all they do is get defeated by the player characters everytime, and presto!"

"Yeah yeah, I know that, but I assure you not even the six meddlesome Contras or the four Wreck-Its can stop us now! Sooner or later, we'll be picking up where Turbo failed in his campaign to bring the Game Central Station within Litwak's Arcade under his rule! And besides, summoning boss characters is ten times better than that silly little princess's precious amulet said to call in a Disney Princess to her aid anyway."

"This time, we WIN!" cheered Boxer Bomber. "But I think I'll take one of the Disney Princesses anyway as I head on over to an arcade game of my choice, 'cause I'm itchin' to challenge someone to fight over her! Ohhh yeah, this is gonna be super fun! I bet Wuss-It Ralph's gonna try and take her from me, and when he shows up in my personal domain of choice, KER-POW! Then it's bye-bye _Fix-It Felix Jr._ since it can't exist without its villain! And I know just how to get 'em all done...say, where's Siren? She should be here with us to celebrate our victory together!"

"She just stepped out for a bit," answered Trigger Bomber, "probably setting up a surprise goodbye present of her own with the Trix witches. I bet it's gonna make Felix cry as it spells ultimate doom for his wife Calhoun!"

"Ehh, too bad she's gonna miss out." Then Boxer turned his attention towards Ghrid. "But if by any chance I happen to lose my prisoner, we'll have another shot at those fun-spoilers, and eventually the evil corporate jerks of the NFL for destroying your dreams of becoming the most powerful football player on Earth. After all, Balrog joined Shadaloo 'cause he got banned unfairly from professional boxing and we know it! Now first thing you gotta remember: always watch out for the goody-two-shoes women who appear to be gentle and kind..."

[End BGM]

* * *

Roughly an hour since the incident, every hero in both Diamond City and the digital realm gathered up in _Sugar Rush_ with its citizens and the Nicelanders. White and Pink, on the other hand, alerted their close friends from planet Bomber, including Team Gold - Giant Gold, Bookworm Green and Kid Blue - Cool Black and Acrobat Aqua, to teleport to Earth and help, while 9-Volt and Phoebe wasted no time calling Pit, Phosphora and Cherry with their respective magic whistles. Upon learning about the first six Disney Princesses being turned into stereotypical damsels in distress, 9-Volt freaked out.

"They even did that to Ariel, my favorite Disney Princess?! Oh no!"

Mona hushed him soothingly with a warm hug. "Shhh, it's okay, little bro. I'm going with Wario to bring her back here."

5-Volt added, "You'll be safe in _Sugar Rush_ with Phoebe and the others while I'm safeguarding it with the Mist Dragon's help."

"Th-thanks, mom...and Mona," said 9-Volt.

Phoebe took his hand next. "C'mon, 9-Volt. Let's get you somewhere safe with the others."

Yuffie, on the other hand, was talking with Keyla and Patricia. "I'll let you guys know if something's up. Will you be alright while I'm out with Wario and Mona?"

"Of course we'll be fine, Yuffie," replied the Mistress of Bouncing Balls. "You be careful out there, okay?"

"Kat, Ana, 18-Volt, and all of the _Sugar Rush_ racers are also safe under our watch," said Keyla.

Yuffie smiled. "Glad to hear it. No one makes a damsel-in-distress outta 9-Volt's favorite Disney Princess when I'm around, that's a promise!"

Cheerful White ran forth to catch up, his two best Bomber-pals following suit. "Hey, wait up, Yuffie!"

"We're helping out, too!" called Cool Black.

"Count me in!" Cute Pink turned over to her other friends momentarily. "You don't mind taking care of Kid Blue, right, Aqua?"

"Not at all, Pink, don't worry."

Ralph thought it over and said, "The pink Bomber-kid's right. Besides, she and her best pals are gonna need all the help they can get."

Vanellope, however, felt like showing off her glitch powers to maintain her enthusiasm. "I've learned how to use some Cherry Bombs from Candlehead and Jubileena Bing-Bing."

"I hope we don't run into any Cy-Bugs this time..." hoped Felix.

"There's worse out there than Cy-Bugs alone," stated Calhoun, "but our priority's to send those boss characters back where they belong! According to our friends from outside the Game Central Station of Diamond Arcade World, Purple Basilisk and his goons stole a lot of enemy boss AI from the respective games so they could clone them for their own sinister purposes. Our job is not only to stop them, but to also destroy the cloner and steal Mosquito Bomber's Personalterfier in order to change all the first six Disney Princesses back to normal. Okay ladies, it's make your mamas proud time!"

Cheerful White was confused at the last sentence. "...Ladies?"

Felix whispered in his friend's ear. "Don't mind that last thing she said."

"Samus Aran, eat your heart out," Wario said smugly, to himself.

"Personalterfier?" wondered Vanellope. "What a stupid name for an evil invention Mosquito Bomber came up with."

"Just a moment there, fellas," interrupted Lance. "We don't want too many well-trained heroes going to all the other arcade games at once."

"Lance's got a point," added Bill. "_Sugar Rush_ could be left defenseless even with 9-Volt's mom safeguarding it. Needless to say, summoners need protection whenever they're working their magic to keep things safe. While Aaron and Ami head over to one of the hijacked games, Lance and I will stay here and be on guard until they come back safely. Then we can go next. Get the picture?"

"I'll help too while Arctic's out doing her thing," said Blaze Bomber. "Then again, knowing Siren Bomber's bi-polar personality and the ability to impersonate other women to trick us, we'll have to watch our backs as well."

Pit gulped at the thought of Siren Bomber stealing Phosphora's identity in order to tempt him and absorb his soul, but his girlfriend calmed him down by patting his head. "Hey, don't worry, Pit! You and I will be next to each other the entire time and I'll make sure that evil harpy doesn't try anything to get us!"

"If you ask me, she's way worse than Viridi."

* * *

[Stage BGM: It's Time for Revenge (Contra ReBirth)]

_Mission 1: Contras and Dragons  
With everyone - well, almost everyone - assigned to find and rescue the six Disney Princesses despite the lack of knowledge as to which games they're imprisoned at, they are left with only one option: split up and go to all the games that were probably already been taken over.  
Aaron and Ami of the Contras have started things off by going to Super Contra while Bill, Lance and Blaze Bomber are on guard duty in Sugar Rush. Wreck-It Ralph, on the other hand, strives to test his bravery in Dragon's Lair, believing that one of the Disney Princesses must be there.  
November 11, 20XX  
1:23 PM_

"Okay, so whatever happens, Ami," warned Aaron, "we can't die anywhere in Game Central Station, especially the arcade version of _Super Contra_."

"I know, Aaron, but even so, the only way out is to go forward. One of the Disney Princesses has to be somewhere in this game."

"Maybe...maybe not. But we'll press on anyway."

"Since we can't get any Contra power-ups for your Contra Rifle in the digital realm, we're gonna have to rely on the ones that _Super Contra_ itself has in store."

The co-leaders of the heroic Contras jumped out of the green helicopter right after they entered the _Super Contra_ arcade cabinet, starting their mission at an overtaken army base's outpost with lightning bolts flashing in the background occasionally. Immediately two football-shaped power-up blimps flew by for Aaron to shoot down, coughing up the Spread Gun for himself and the Machine Gun for Ami. Since the Contra Rifle was not designed to interact with digital power-ups, Aaron strapped it onto his back - though not before turning on its 5-hit barrier - and took the actual Spread Gun itself. Unlike the first _Contra_ title in the arcades, all power-ups were represented by the actual rifles with different designs instead of the typical falcon-shaped icons with a different letter up front. On top of that, a currently-equipped weapon can be upgraded to its stronger form assuming its user got the same power-up twice.

"I never did understand why the Machine Gun's bullets look like mini-rockets in this game," commented Ami, turning on her Bomberman Watch's 5-hit barrier as she spoke.

"That's Konami for ya," agreed Aaron, "not that it's any surprise to us. Let's light up those scumbags and find the princess!"

The two Contras rushed forth, blasting the corrupt soldiers coming out from all over the place. They came across a tank which they easily destroyed with their digitized power-ups, blew up an enemy helicopter boss by taking out its four turrets and the exposed core, and blasted the entrance open to get inside the base. By the time they reached that point, Ami had gathered another Machine Gun power-up, making her currently-equipped weapon stronger by increasing its rate of fire. Throughout the base, the duo found the second Spread Gun power-up to convert Aaron's own gun into its traditional 5-way shot. Then they also picked up a Mega Shell, available for use only in the top-down levels, to use against a giant tank that appeared at the end, obliterating it and its 3 occupants instantly. Afterwards, they left the base to proceed into the jungle for a while, and finally into Red Falcon's hideout which consisted of two separate levels that came after defeating the skeleton boss known as the Temple of Terror. Finally after a long trek - and miraculously without taking a hit - they reached the end of the game only to find Warlock Bomber awaiting their arrival.

[End BGM]  
[Boss BGM: Bloody Storm (Contra III: The Alien Wars)]

"Tough luck, Contras!" he taunted. "The Disney Princesses aren't here, but hey, feel free to get some target practice while you still live. I've reprogrammed the digital version of Red Falcon himself to obey me without fail! He may not talk much like the real one, but I bet he can't wait to dine on your corpses! Oh, and one more thing: you can't take your power-ups with you, should you happen to get out alive!"

As the Black Wizard of Destruction finished talking, he teleported out in time for the aforementioned skeletal dragon to show his ugly face along with two additional heads to back him up. He immediately spat out three fly-like mutants to circle around his core like a shield, followed by his head-like arms lunging back and forth. Because Aaron and Ami had to use a Mega Shell to clear out the aliens swarming around them earlier, they had a little tougher time dealing with the final boss of the game. Fortunately, though, they had already beaten both the arcade and NES versions a good number of times before, so therefore it didn't take much for them to destroy his arms, take out his red eyes and fly-like mutants, and finally destroy the core to make his digitized head explode like a bomb, signaling their victory. Aaron and Ami may not have been able to rescue a Disney Princess, but at the very least they restored one of the arcade games back to normal.

[End BGM]

Despite Warlock Bomber's words, the Spread Gun and Machine Gun power-ups they kept all along remained in their possessions upon leaving the game, mostly because they chose not to switch over to the Laser Beam and/or the Grenade Launcher - the latter of which pre-dated the revamped Flame Gun in the NES version of _Super Contra_.

* * *

[Stage BGM: Epikyur - Haunted House (Bomberman 64: The Second Attack!)]

"Okay...deep breaths...it's only a game...nothing to be scared of..."

Ralph told himself again and again that _Dragon's Lair_ is only a retro game and not Mortal Kombat-scary, but the moment he stepped inside, he found himself at a drawbridge. The rotting wood on the bridge gave way, causing him to fall through, but he clung onto the edge, kicked the purple tentacles away, and climbed up to safety. Then he got inside the castle at the end of a corridor with three doors. The room itself started to collapse, leaving him no choice but to take the exit on the right, leading him to a room with flaming ropes over a fiery pit. He almost screamed with fear, but he gulped down enough courage to swing his way through to the exit and not get burned. Next up, he found a metallic statue of a horse - a flying barding, as a matter of fact - which came to life as he sat on it, taking him for a ride of his life, causing him to shriek in panic as he steered the barding left and right to avoid crashing into the walls and flames. Then it crashed face-first on the floor, flinging Ralph out to the exit safely.

"I really don't like this game much," he complained to himself. "It's just too fast and scary for me! Oh, why did I decide to leave without Vanellope to glitch me through to Singe's lair? I need a little drink before I go on..."

When he spoke his last sentence, he saw a potion with a label "DRINK ME" next to it. Without thinking it over, he drank its contents anyway, turning him into dust instantly. Normally this would mean his death since he's not from _Dragon's Lair_, but every visitor is magically given five lives, meaning he is still alive with only four remaining. He found himself back in the same room, only this time he took the exit to the right instead of drinking the potion again. Next, he was in an elevator room, which began to fall down really fast to his horror.

"AAAAAAHH! HELP MEEEEEE!"

The platform continued falling down, stopping for half a second at every ledge. "Gotta do it for the Disney Princess...just...g-g-gotta...WHOOOA!" He finally jumped off the platform onto the ledge and looked down for a bit to hear a distant crash below. Had he been a second late, he would have lost another of his extra lives. Afterwards, he entered a room where little purple goblin-like monsters, the Giddy Goons, came out to attack him. He bashed one of them with his fists, and climbed the stairs to smash two more goons before getting out of here, taking him to another room where he heard a Disney Princess calling out for help. He recognized it as Belle's, but immediately brushed it aside as a black knight appeared in front of him. It struck its sword against the checkered floor, causing electricity to stream forth in hopes of shocking Ralph. He tried his best to avoid the electricity only to accidentally stumble over and got shocked, costing him another of his five lives. He reappeared in the checkered floor room with the knight, this time gathering courage to avoid the electricity left, right, up, right, left, right and left prior to destroying the knight with an overhand smash.

"Holy Mother Hubbard, how much more abuse do I have to take before I rescue Belle?!"

Ralph entered a room where the homemade medal Vanellope made for him was magnetically drawn to the pot of gold despite the obvious lack of its metallic exterior. Then the Lizard King appeared before him with his golden club-like staff and attempted to bash him in the head. Ralph, on the other hand, valued the medal more than the short battle at hand, encouraging himself to follow the pot throughout the room to the left, then to the right five times until he reached the exit. He dodged the Lizard King's attacks and grabbed the pot to knock the creature silly before taking back his medal. Afterwards, he came across an army of Mudmen in a lava field and threw a punch only for them to not feel pain. He tried again, but they simply pounced on him, leaving him with only two lives left. Back in the same room, Ralph threw a punch that didn't work against the Mudmen, and instead decided to escape from them and jumped over the geysers until he reached the exit, taking him to a hallway with giant iron balls rolling back and forth on a halfway pipe-like ramp. It was just seconds before a huge black ball came after him. He ran down the hallway and dodged the other balls going by until he reached the gap, and jumped over it to escape with his life.

From there, he came into a cavern and fell into a barrel-like boat below on a raging underground river. Using a wooden paddle, he sailed his way around the boulders, through the rapids and away from the whirlpools, until the boat crashed into a wall, sending him flying up in the air towards a chain. He grabbed hold of it, and took the exit to the Dragon's Lair at long last.

[End BGM]  
[Boss BGM: Boss Battle - Hyrule (The Legend of Zelda: A Link Between Worlds)]

Inside Singe's room full of gold and jewels, Belle, still in her traditional princess dress, was trapped inside a crystal ball, and the Dragon appeared to be asleep. Ralph caught stacks of objects which were about to topple over and avoided the half-awake Singe's flames to the left. Despite Belle being turned into a typical damsel-in-distress, she behaved somewhat like a pin-up model.

"Oh my hero, please save me! The key to the lock on this crystal ball is the key. The Dragon keeps it around his neck. To slay him, use the Magic Sword." She showed Ralph the location of the sword in a gesture similar to that of Vanna White from _Wheel of Fortune_, leading him to believe that Mosquito Bomber's Personalterfier also caused her to act strange too. But because she spoke aloud, Singe was now fully awake, knowing just where Ralph was hiding! As he dodged for his life left and right to avoid getting crushed by the Dragon, Belle blinked her eyes and clapped her hands in excitement As soon as Ralph reached for the Magic Sword, he pulled it out to deflect Singe's flames and hurled it into his chest, killing him in the process. He swiped the key and popped open the crystal ball to free Belle.

[Interrupt BGM]  
[Victory BGM: Ending Fanfare (Super Mario Bros.)]

"Oooh, thank you for rescuing me, o courageous hero! Please take me outside where we can be together for all time..."

"Are you sure you're okay, Belle?" asked Ralph. "I think Mosquito's weird gizmo really did a number on you."

[End BGM]

Suddenly, Belle became a little flirty towards him. "Why dost thou worry? I am safe thanks to your efforts in defeating that foul beast."

While Ralph continued to ponder over the predicament at hand, he walked under a patch of bright light in the room, causing Belle to gasp in fear. He accidentally dropped her in shock, but what he eventually realized was that the Disney Princess he had rescued was an imposter. What was once Belle transformed into a flame red-scaled demon in a tattered white robe with claws on his arms.

[Resume Boss BGM]

"D'aaargh!" he cursed. "How did you know it was me?"

"Blind the Thief?! You? But I've only heard stories from my friends and..."

"Everybody's a critic, but revealing my true shape was the last mistake you'll ever make! I'm not letting you take the real Belle away from Lord Vaati!" Then Blind attacked by shooting lasers from his eyes and spitting fireballs out of his mouth. Ralph avoided these attacks and retaliated with a few heavy punches until Blind's body collapsed, but his head continued to fly around the lair spitting fireballs randomly. Eventually his body reconstructed with a new head on top, making this fight a bit tougher as Ralph will have to strive to dodge these heads. As soon as he smashed Blind's body three times, the boss exploded into dust, coughing up a large, yellow crystal prison which shattered into pieces to reveal the true Belle.

[End BGM]

* * *

[Victory BGM: Maiden Freed (The Legend of Zelda: Four Swords Adventures)]

"YES!" Ralph cheered happily. "I never thought I'd see the real you!"

The Disney Princess stood silent momentarily, opening her eyes afterwards. "Where am I? The darkness...it's gone. I have been freed, haven't I?"

"Yep, that's the real you, alright. I knew something was off when the other you acted all...sultry."

"It was Blind the Thief who impersonated me to trick you, but now you have defeated him after venturing all the way through the foul Dragon's Lair. How brave! Such determination speaks well of you. You are truly a great hero."

"We'll have you and the other Disney Princesses back to normal before you know it. I promise. Did you find out where Mosquito Bomber is? She's gotta have that Personalterfier with her."

"Unfortunately, I do not know where she is hiding, but you and your friends will eventually find her as you continue freeing the rest of my fellow Disney Princesses. I believe in you."

Finally after rescuing Belle, both characters stepped into a portal which led them back outside Singe's castle at the drawbridge and left the game to return to _Sugar Rush_.

[End BGM]

TO BE CONTINUED...

* * *

Only five Disney Princesses remain!


	6. The search for Jasmine and Ariel

Thus their search continued as Belle had yet to inform Ralph and his friends about the other Disney Princesses' whereabouts.

**DISCLAIMER: WarioWare Inc. and Kid Icarus: Uprising are properties of Nintendo. Bomberman is owned by Hudson Soft even though Konami is in charge of all the latter's franchises as of March 2012, whilst Contra and Castlevania belong to Konami themselves either way. Wreck-It Ralph is a property of Disney. All other franchises mentioned (Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi, Final Fantasy, etc.) are properties of their respective owners. Keyla and Patricia are my online friend JapanAnimeGirl's OCs and are used with permission; the same goes for LovelyTekki's OC, Princess Cherry.**

* * *

Chapter 3: The search for Jasmine and Ariel

"Look guys, Ralph's back with Aaron and Ami!"

Vanellope beamed excitedly upon noticing her friends' safe return with Belle in tow, though it didn't take much for her to notice Ralph feeling a bit shaken up. "What's wrong?"

"You are NOT gonna believe what I've been through in _that_ game..."

"_Dragon's Lair_ is no walk in the park," said Ami.

"And not just that, but I...I...I fell for the oldest trick in the book when that one demon impersonated Belle. He even pretended to be flirty to make it look convincing!"

"Demon? What demon?"

"Blind the Thief, that's who," answered Aaron. "Only he would do something like this whenever he's holding the real maiden prisoner. Then again, Siren Bomber does just that too, but it's a different story. Getting back to the point, I've fought Blind before in _The Legend of Zelda: A Link to the Past_, whilst making sure I came prepared."

Ralph could not stop feeling traumatized inside. "I am never planning to go see any sultry women at this nor any other time in my life...ever."

Ami patted his back soothingly. "It's okay, Ralph. Here, why don't Aaron and I use our Lens of Truth on Belle if you still think you saved the wrong one?" She got out just that and activated its magic, pointing its lens at the Disney Princess. It showed absolutely nothing out of the ordinary, meaning that Ralph had indeed defeated Blind and rescued the real Belle. "See? She's perfectly normal, even though we still have to capture the Personalterfier, and no signs of any Playboy bunny-like behavior at all. Does that help?"

"A little bit..."

"Well, at least you managed to rescue one of the six Disney Princesses," said Bill. "Lance and I will take it from here."

"Belle, did you hear anything about where the others had been taken?" asked Lance.

"I overheard something about a man with a similar name to that of a household pet. He said he would make a 'Prince Charming' to Cinderella before taking her for himself as his...his Wild Cheetah."

"Hmm...I don't recall that, but now that you mention that one word, I think you're talking about Wild Dog."

"Yeah, that's his name."

"He must have taken her directly to _Time Crisis 4_. That's where Lance and I will go, and teach him a lesson while we're at it." Bill paused momentarily to turn over to Ralph. "In the meantime, try telling yourself the Disney Princesses are not stereotypical damsels in distress nor seductive. It may not be the best technique compared to using the Personalterfier to reverse its effects, but it should help a little."

Belle nodded in agreement. "He is correct. You remind me a bit of someone I know from my homeland."

"You mean the Beast?" asked Ralph.

"Mm-hmm. Both you and him are big, but thankfully not vicious inside. He nearly gave his life to save me from a pack of wolves and confessed his feelings for me while I nursed his wounds. But Gaston, an arrogant prince, harbored his jealousy towards the Beast and threatened to imprison my father if I refused his proposal in favor of the Beast."

"Bill, Lance, I think she's coming to!"

"Good job, Ralph," said Lance. "Just keep talking with her. Aaron, Ami, stay with them in case something happens while we're out. We recently got word from Yuffie before you came back; she's searching for Ariel in _Knights of the Round_ after having looked all over _Captain Commando_. White, Black and Pink, on the other hand, just cleared _Gauntlet_ but couldn't find any Disney Princesses, so they're trying _Final Fight_ next."

"Boxer Bomber has her, while Flame Mammoth took Jasmine away, or so I also heard..." added Belle.

"Arctic Bomber's on a trail for Jasmine by entering the Area 51/Maximum Force Duo cabinet as a first," stated Blaze Bomber. "But we still don't know where Mosquito Bomber's keeping her Personalterfier, and returning to Disneyland is impossible unless the first six Disney Princesses are rescued because of an evil barrier Vaati put on the entrance. Pit and Phosphora just told us about it when they tried blasting their way in, and were last heard going into _Terminator Salvation_ to de-program the Terminator robots' destructive methods in the hopes that they'd find another of the Disney Princesses. By the way, Bill and Lance, let me head out and take a crack at finding Mosquito herself. Calhoun's taking care of business in _Hero's Duty_ to prevent the Cy-Bugs from escaping. Like you said, we don't want too many well-trained heroes going to all the other games simultaneously when _Sugar Rush_ needs protection, even with 5-Volt's summon magic."

Bill and Lance thought for a moment, the former eventually saying, "You're right. We Contras do need each other alive and on duty. Be careful out there, okay?"

"Will do, fellas. I'll call you if anything comes up."

Right after Blaze took off, Ralph shifted his focus toward Belle again as she continued her story, "Even so, Gaston locked me and my father in the basement anyway and deceived the villagers into thinking the Beast was a monster..."

"Just like I was branded an outcast by my appearance alone in my own game...err, world. But then Vanellope changed my life in a good way."

"By the time I was free, I changed the Beast's life by professing my love for him when he gave his life to defeat Gaston. Just as he died, the spell over him was broken, reviving him in his true human shape, and each of his servants resumed their human forms too. That's why you remind me of him, and I believe you can return all six of us back to normal for the sake of all the good children who like the Disney Princesses, by giving back our unique personalities that were stolen. It does not always have to be the device that affected us, for the solution to undoing the curse comes from the heart..."

That's when Ralph realized that by talking to Belle, he was able to weaken the curse a little bit. But to find the answer from within the heart was another story, especially since the young who admire the Disney Princesses want to feel safe when they're not damsels in distress.

"I hope Tammy's okay," wondered Felix. "Things have been crazy in her own game ever since Vaati took over Disneyland."

"Hey, I'm sure she and her soldiers are doin' just fine!" reassured Vanellope. "You know she won't let the Cy-Bugs swarm all over the arcade with Purple Basilisk and Vaati pulling strings."

Wario, on the other hand, grew tired of waiting since he was itching for some action. "Can we go now, Mona?! I don't care if we can't save a Disney Princess, I just wanna kick some butt!"

"I suppose we could, but then again Yuffie's still out at the moment...Alright. We'll try our hand at _The King of Dragons_ and see if Ariel's there, but we're gonna save the game anyway."

"As long as I kick some bad guy butt, I'm-a happy. I mean, Arctic's doing just that, right?"

* * *

[Stage BGM: Submarine Power Plant (Contra: Shattered Soldier)]

_Mission 2: The 90s arcade games under siege  
With everything planned, our heroes venture to their designated games regardless of whether a Disney Princess is held prisoner there or otherwise. Now that Blind the Thief is dead, nobody will have to worry about him impersonating the others like he did Belle. However, the saviors must still be on guard - some other boss characters are known to be deadlier than the last.  
Arctic Bomber is currently cleaning up terrorism in Area 51 and Maximum Force via the duo cabinet itself, whereas Yuffie had yet to give up on her search for Ariel. Either way, Wario insists on beating up bad guys, leading Mona to believe that maybe they could help Yuffie with the search by going to a different game than the one she's in.  
November 11, 20XX  
1:44 PM_

"There...that should be the last of those clowns in _Maximum Force_," said Arctic Bomber, "but STILL no sign of a friggin' Disney Princess! Hmmm, maybe Trigger Bomber and what's-his-name might know!"

Indeed the Mistress of the Cold had eyed the Trigger-Happy Maniac of the Chaotic Bombers, but the other one he's with was not affiliated with the Basilisk Dynasty. He was more of an armadillo-like combat robot - a Maverick, as a matter of fact.

"I am under strict orders to destroy anyone attempting to steal our precious cargo," stated the Maverick, whom Arctic eventually recognized from _Mega Man X_ and the PSP remake as Armored Armadillo.

"And by 'cargo', you mean a Disney Princess. Now just one question: what the hell are you doing in this game with a maniac like Trigger? Game-jumping just to wreak havoc even when you were summoned or cloned or whatever..."

"I was sent to join the attack on the national bank because it is my calling!"

"You may have gotten past the so-called terrorists," added Trigger Bomber, "but they fight like children compared to me - I mean us! You'll never save Jasmine from Flame Mammoth...Oops!"

Armored Armadillo glared at his would-be cohort for spilling the beans, but continued anyway, "Besides, there's nothing Maverick about following orders or game-jumping to serve a new and better master. We're not in the wrong."

"Yep, spoken like a true Maverick," said Arctic Bomber, "and I'm taking you out!"

"Enough talk! Let's fight!" declared the heavily-armored Maverick, who wasted not a second attacking Arctic by curling himself into a ball and ricocheting all over the national bank's lobby, inflicting damage on her every chance he got. But he was so used to this tactic (at least according to his AI programming from the game he originated) it didn't matter if he also slammed into Trigger Bomber too.

"OW! OWWW! You're hitting me, Armored Armadillo! YEOWCH! Watch the friendly fire here! Gah, I didn't come into this game just to get smashed around by my own cohort! In fact, I don't give a crap at this point if Flame Mammoth screws up in _Area 51_! My transformable gun arms are hard to come by these days, you know! Ugh, I'm outta here."

Trigger Bomber had had enough just half a minute after the battle had begun. He teleported himself out, leaving Armored Armadillo to fend for himself when he stopped his attack. "Going AWOL is a capital offense, Trigger! I will deal with you after I've finished carrying out my orders to terminate this intruder."

"Terminate _this_!"

But try as she might, Arctic could not lay a dent on Armored Armadillo because of the extra-thick titanium armor plates all over his body. Like in _Mega Man X_, it was oftentimes difficult to inflict damage because he could easily block any attacks quite well with the titanium shields on his hands unless he's shooting at her. If only she had a lightning weapon of some sort, she'd be able to get around him. Wait...of course, she thought! She may not have Spark Mandrill's Electric Spark, but she noticed some live wires around the damaged electrical equipment from the impact of Armored Armadillo's rolling attack within the national bank.

"Your stubborn streak has proven to be your downfall. It's just as my new master told me when I was summoned here: you don't respect authority. You don't follow orders. I pity you."

"That was before I fully reformed myself," said Arctic, "but sadly for you, I've played a bit of _Mega Man X_ to know your weakness to electricity. After all, if something like this works..."

Reaching for the live wires, she pretended to be struggling for her life to catch Armored Armadillo off guard, though it didn't stop him from preparing his finishing blow. Arctic grabbed the wires and launched herself right at his chest with the electricity, causing him to scream in agony, his armor pieces eventually falling off. This was due to his armor being kept attached to his body by means of electromagnets.

"No! What have you done?!"

Completely without protection, Armored Armadillo was forced to rely on the laser cannon mounted on his head along with his rolling attack, though now he could take damage even during the latter. This time, Arctic Bomber made sure to dodge his attacks and with clever timing, she shocked him again with the damaged wires, bringing him down in the end.

"It was a good fight..." With his last words spoken, Armored Armadillo exploded, signaling Arctic's victory over him. But that left just Flame Mammoth to track down in _Area 51_, now that the Mistress of the Cold was done with _Maximum Force_.

[End BGM]

* * *

Rushing over to said game, Arctic had to deal with the genetically altered soldiers and alien creatures that can generate weapons from their own flesh (much to her disgust). Since all the citizens of Game Central Station were taken prisoner at Vaati's Palace of Winds, the AI-controlled squadmates of S.T.A.A.R. (Special Tactical Advanced Alien Response) were nowhere to be seen, and thus unable to provide any assistance at this time. Fortunately though, given her knack for light-gun games, she was still able to breeze through the game's 8 levels of alien-infested terror, all the while resisting the urge to vomit at the sight of alien guts whenever she blasted these abominations. Finally, she had reached the last level of the game where Flame Mammoth awaited her with Jasmine encased in a turquoise crystallized prison.

"Geh heh heh heh! I was wondering who would show up and try to get their greedy hands on my personal jewel, but I didn't expect a fashion reject like you!"

Arctic Bomber huffed in response to the oversized robot's words. "Don't be stupid, Flame Mammoth! You don't have a chance to burn me out, and that's that."

"Buh huh, huh huh huh! There's nothing I love more than stomping weak little blabbermouths like you into dust! Ohhh yeah, you are sooo gonna get it! Stompy stompy, here it comes!"

"Oh, what's that? You're saying you wanna be frozen and blown up by me? Sure, I can arrange for that...but you'd better give Jasmine back to my pals when I'm through!"

"Gyuh huh, ha hah! You just bit off more than you can chew, little girl! I'll make sure you regret it!" Then Flame Mammoth raised his fists in the air. "POWER!"

[Boss BGM: Boss Battle (Mega Man X)]

Thus he began the battle with fireballs from his arm cannon; he also emphasized "stompy stompy" by performing his Jump Press attack in an effort to squash Arctic Bomber into oblivion. His arrogant and cocky attitude, in addition to his tendency to look down on those smaller and weaker than himself, put him on bad terms with his subordinates prior to the Maverick Rebellion in the game he originated from as one of the boss characters. Perhaps even today Mosquito Bomber and the Trix witches already hate him because of that, but he didn't care as long as he got his joy out of crushing people.

"Gettin' hot for ya?" After saying this, the oversized Maverick spewed some flammable oil from his trunk and set it ablaze with his Fire Wave, leading Arctic to douse the flames with her blizzard attack. This stunned him long enough for her to conjure up an icy blade and chopped off his trunk with it, preventing him from using his oil supply against her anymore. Then she wasted no time pelting him with her Ice Bombs and avoiding his Jump Presses until he fell over face-first.

"Aw yeah!" she shouted ecstatically. "EVERYBODY DO THE FLOP!" Arctic purposefully threw herself to the floor face-first in sync with Flame Mammoth, perhaps a little too close to him as he detonated in a large explosion, covering her in soot whilst breaking open the crystallized prison.

[End BGM]  
[Victory BGM: Maiden Freed (The Legend of Zelda: Four Swords Adventures)]

"Oh, thank goodness I'm free!" cheered Jasmine. "I hereby thank you for defeating that overly arrogant fiend who just wouldn't stop calling me his personal jewel...um, are you okay?"

Arctic Bomber got up on her feet, coughing up some soot. "Don't worry, I'm not that easy to blow up...at least, not anymore."

"The black beast known as Vaati is at work as we speak. I want to help stop him and free our loved ones, let alone my beloved Aladdin and his close friends, but the damsel-in-distress curse bestowed upon me and my fellow Disney Princesses prevents us from doing so. I do know something important from Belle: sometimes the best way to remove a curse comes from the heart. Perhaps if you free all of us, it should break once and for all...Now, let us return safely."

[End BGM]

* * *

[Stage BGM: Dark World Dungeon (The Legend of Zelda: A Link to the Past)]

Meanwhile, Wario and Mona had no trouble reaching the Limestone Cave where Gildiss the Red Dragon laid dormant in _The King of Dragons_. But the dragon, thinking they have come for his precious treasure hoard, woke up and spewed flames from his mouth.

"So, you mere humans think that you can defeat the mighty Gildiss?" He spoke with a British accent. "Well, come on then! I'll charbroil your bones!"

"Think again, Smaug!" retorted Wario. "Good thing Pit gave us a couple of his gizmos, the Ore Club and Magnus Club, before he went with his girlfriend to kick some butt, anyways. Now where's that Disney Princess, Ariel?!"

"Ariel? I don't know anything about this Ariel, except for a large pile of gold I was offered by my new masters on one condition: that I make sure you never save this world!"

"I take it even you're pulled into Vaati's scheme," assumed Mona, brandishing the Magnus Club. "That settles it, then - we're taking you out!"

Before the battle could begin, a deafening roar was heard from a distance, a giant rock monster-like apparition forming before Wario and Mona's eyes. It kinetically lifted some large rocks and smashed Gildiss and his treasure hoard all over the place, sending him careening into the lava pit before he could recover. Luckily for him, he would regenerate as he is the final boss of the game, though perhaps that was for another time since Wario and Mona now had a different enemy to deal with.

[Boss BGM: VS Thardus (Metroid Prime)]

"Thardus?!" gasped Mona. "The very same Phazon-fueled rock monster from _Metroid Prime_? I never thought the Basilisk Dynasty could summon a boss character THAT big...!"

Thardus was originally an experiment by the Space Pirates, who titled it "Project Titan", to use Phazon to create sentient creatures out of inanimate objects. However, his increasingly violent behavior resulted in massive casualties with his body structure, composed of Phazon ore, appearing nearly invulnerable to damage. As a result, the Space Pirates had no other choice but to lock him up in a quarantine bay and suspend Project Titan indefinitely. It probably came as no surprise to Mona that he'd be too difficult for Vaati and the Basilisk Dynasty to control, given the reason for his being here in Gildiss's personal domain. Despite that the arena was not cold at all, Thardus could still send an Ultrafrigid Beam at his enemies to freeze them.

"Erm...Mona? Y-you wouldn't happen to have a Thermal Visor to help stop Thardus...do ya?"

"Of course, Wario. Penny and her grandpa, and Blaze Bomber all prepared for just such an occasion, in case we needed it. Thardus has seven different weak spots, but only one will show up at a time. Whatever happens, we cannot use melee attacks because of the Phazon ore on his body. We don't ever wanna become infected, much less end up suffering from 'Phazon sickness'."

"In other words, I'm glad for once Pit gave us the Ore Club and Magnus Club!"

With the Thermal Visor on, Mona located Thardus's weak spot and fired a charged shot from the Magnus Club a few times until the rock monster released enormous amounts of thermal energy as his Phazon core became exposed, overloading the Thermal Visor in the process. The redhead quickly shut it off and fired again, followed by Wario shooting his own charged shots from the Ore Club, destroying the first of Thardus's seven weak spots on his rock-hard body.

Miraculously, the lack of cold air in the Limestone Cave prevented Thardus from unleashing an ice storm to make it difficult to see him coming. But everytime one of his weak spots was destroyed, he retaliated by curling up into a ball in an attempt to crush Wario and Mona to death. Either way, he was slow enough for them to get out of the way until he uncurled himself. Then the pair repeated the process six more times, all the while trying not to get killed by Thardus's attacks as dying in an arcade game they didn't live in would mean their ultimate end. As soon as the seventh weak spot was destroyed, Thardus exploded into gravel with falling boulders piling up around the treasure hoard. Wario and Mona quickly moved out of the way, yet a large rock somehow smacked Wario in the back of his head.

[End BGM]

"Ow, that hurts! Well, not too bad, since my head's hard like a hammer..."

"Still, I hate to agree with a video game villain like Gildiss, but we've hit a dead end. Ariel isn't here at all."

"Meh. Hope Yuffie's having better luck than us anyways."

TO BE CONTINUED...

* * *

Only four Disney Princesses remain, though it may be three more to go, since by that time Yuffie will have freed Ariel from Boxer Bomber's clutches.


	7. And the search goes on

Yuffie's indeed having a little better luck as she's about to find and rescue Ariel. But the Chaotic Bombers have plans of their own, mainly Warlock and Siren...

**DISCLAIMER: WarioWare Inc. and Kid Icarus: Uprising are properties of Nintendo. Bomberman is owned by Hudson Soft even though Konami is in charge of all the latter's franchises as of March 2012, whilst Contra and Castlevania belong to Konami themselves either way. Wreck-It Ralph is a property of Disney. All other franchises mentioned (Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi, Final Fantasy, etc.) are properties of their respective owners. Keyla and Patricia are my online friend JapanAnimeGirl's OCs and are used with permission; the same goes for LovelyTekki's OC, Princess Cherry.**

* * *

Chapter 4: And the search goes on

Warlock Bomber and Siren Bomber had just arrived in _Sugar Rush_, the former making sure to prevent 5-Volt from chasing them out by casting Stop, Silence and Osmose - in his respective order - on her. He was not taking any chances this time.

"That should give her enough time to think about her so-called strategy," he said mockingly. "Siren, you know what to do from here while I draw the Contras out."

"No sweat, Warlock," acknowledged the Singing Beauty. "Thanks to those silly-minded humans' typical ways of solving life's problems in the real world, I've got just the right present that keeps on killing. But first things first..."

"Hey, what's going on here?" asked one of the Contras, whom the Chaotic Bombers recognized as Bill. Warlock immediately made Siren invisible so she could slip by without detection until the right moment for her to "have some fun" as she put it.

* * *

_Mission 3: Patching things up  
Although Wario and Mona could not find Ariel in The King of Dragons, they were glad Yuffie's also on the search for Ariel, only in a different arcade game. White, Black and Pink, however, are fighting their way through the Mad Gears in Final Fight, believing that one of the Disney Princesses had to be there.  
Little do they know Warlock and Siren are at work in the Sugar Rush game, the latter still carrying her unhealthy obsession with kidnapping Felix for his magic hammer and getting rid of Calhoun, all the while exploiting Phosphora's weakness.  
November 11, 20XX  
2:01 PM_

Yuffie had little to no trouble getting past the enemies in _Knights of the Round_ on her own, eventually making it to the end of its final level where Boxer Bomber was located. She could hear him boasting, "I offer the one and only mermaid princess Ariel from Atlantica to _anyone_, who can beat me! No minions, no sneaky underhanded tactics, but more importantly, no magic hammer! Ahh, fancy seeing you here again, ninja foo!"

"You better not have done anything bad to Ariel or I'll-"

"Ah ah ah, sticks and stones. Yer gonna have to beat me to da punch in this ring! I've put in some super swell moves of my own since our last encounter, like da Volatile Fists! Uhh! Uhh!" He emphasized those two words by punching his fists against each other, leaving a couple of explosions in their wake. "Oh, and fists only!"

"Well, if you insist..." She put on a pair of titanium gloves with spikes on the fists. "Found 'em while I was busting my way through _Captain Commando_ and figured I'd need them to pierce your ultra-thick armor, even though they're normally not supposed to be in the game."

[Fight BGM: Stage 3 Boss - Dancing-Smash-Hero (Gunstar Heroes)]

"I'm gonna punch you so hard, you'll be seeing...um...ah, screw it!" Boxer Bomber charged forth anyway with his Volatile Fists, which Yuffie easily dodged by side-jumping out of the way. "AARGH! Quit movin' around so fast, coward! How can I smash you really good like that?!"

Yuffie stuck out her tongue at him. "Ninjas have finesse, not to mention reflexes!" She jumped over Boxer's rush attack and landed some punches of her own to the face, the spikes on her titanium gloves damaging his visor in the process.

"YEOWCH! I CAN'T SEE! Ugh, I'm just gonna punch around like crazy anyway till I hit ya!"

Boxer Bomber banged his fists against each other multiple times, charging up energy to unleash some sort of charge shot the size of a huge boxing glove. He let it fly just in time for Yuffie to lean backward just slightly beneath this explosive energy. Then it detonated harmlessly on the throne room's walls. The Punching Ring King did his attack two more times, followed by punching around until he tired out, missing every shot because of his tendency to smash first and think later. In fact, he hated studying his opponents' strengths and weaknesses, claiming it bored him to tears. He also did not bother to formulate any defensive maneuvers beyond simply blocking punches. Then he did one last charge like a mad bull, which Yuffie easily countered with a well-timed mega punch to the face, sending him flying all the way out of the game.

"Ha ha, man that guy sure was DUMB as bricks! Making yourself larger doesn't automatically make you invincible!"

[End BGM]  
[Boss BGM: Boss Battle - Lorule (The Legend of Zelda: A Link Between Worlds)]

Just then, a trapdoor opened beneath Yuffie's feet, causing her to plummet down to a watery puddle room below where a big squid-like creature awaited her. "Erm...I think that_thing_ is supposed to be Arrghus." She pulled out a grappling hook, believing it would substitute for the Hookshot, and pulled out some orange eye blobs attached to the creature's body, and hacked away at them with her Conformer, all the while avoiding the other blobs swinging themselves around Arrghus's body. Once they were all gone, Arrghus grew mad and flew up...and crashed down on the watery floor, rebounding itself around the walls in hopes of squashing the teen ninja.

For each swipe to the face with the Conformer, Arrghus jumped up and back down to shoot laser beams from its eye, which proved to be quite annoying given its ability to move erratically while performing this attack. Yuffie eventually caught on to its attack pattern and finished it off, her victory being signaled by its body exploding into a purple wisp. Then a green crystallized prison appeared before her, cracking itself until it shattered open to reveal Princess Ariel of Atlantica in her sea green dress.

[End BGM]  
[Victory BGM: Maiden Freed (The Legend of Zelda: Four Swords Adventures)]

"I thought I'd never see the light of day again! Thank you for coming to save me," said Ariel.

"I'm glad you're not hurt," commented Yuffie, "but we still gotta get you and the other Disney Princesses back to normal pronto! I have a young friend who likes you a lot as his favorite Disney Princess and...well, he was saddened to hear you got turned into a damsel-in-distress."

"Really?"

"Yeah...so, I think that makes about...we'll have to check in with the others back at the _Sugar Rush_ game."

"I'm sure you and your friends will get us back to normal. Vaati and his minions may have turned us into helpless victims, but they didn't rob us of our memories. I'll try to think happy thoughts and see if I can't break the spell myself. After all, I am the adventurous kind of princess with an interest in human objects, mermaid or not."

That said, Yuffie used her grappling hook to get both Ariel and herself out of the watery room to exit the game. Suddenly, they stopped just at the entrance. "Hmm...I sense something's amiss in _Sugar Rush_. I hope the others, let alone Pit and Phosphora, have returned with the other princesses."

[End BGM]

* * *

[Stage BGM: Bowser's Castle (Mario &amp; Luigi: Bowser's Inside Story)]

Elsewhere in the _Final Fight_ game, the three Bomber-kids were on their way to the final level where the Mad Gear leader, Belger, was present. Throughout their search, they heard many claims from the gang members about a Disney Princess being Jessica in a fancy costume - either that, or the thugs were probably disillusioned.

"Don't believe what our boss said," stated one of the gang members that Cheerful White, Cool Black and Cute Pink defeated just now. "Dat blonde girl in a pink dress has gotta be Jessica in a princess getup, and I don't mean da one who's always getting kidnapped by dat fat dragon turtle-like thingy."

Pink turned over to her best friends momentarily. "White, you watched _Sleeping Beauty_ with me once, remember? That guy must be talking about Princess Aurora, aka. Briar Rose!"

"You mean Jessica...oooh, I still hurt all over from yer 'toon bombs you threw at us."

Wasting no time, the Bomber-kids came all the way to Belger's penthouse and entered his office with five of his loyal enforcers alongside him: Damnd, Sodom, Edi. E, Rolento and even Abigail (mostly known as the man with a woman's name). The corrupt cop was the first to be baffled, saying, "They sent a buncha hooligan kids after us?! I promise to end this quickly..."

"Sodom and I may be the members of Bad-Anon," added Rolento, "but we know where our loyalties lie."

"I'm not surprised Vaati's also pulled you guys into his scheme!" shouted Cool Black. "Just so he can increase his chances of becoming king of Disneyland!"

Belger couldn't help but laugh at his would-be foe's statement. "Vaati? Naaah, you're sorely mistaken. He may say he's king, but if there's anybody around here who's gonna be the true king of this Disneyland kingdom, let alone Game Central Station, it's freakin' Turbo. Forget Vaati!"

"Hee hee heh, Vaati's old news," said Damnd. "While King Turbo's gonna control all of Disneyland, Mad Gear controls this stinkin' city as a tribute!"

Cute Pink was beyond disgusted. "Ugh! I can't believe someone would deliberately worship that lunatic infamous for crashing a _RoadBlasters_ cabinet at Litwak's Arcade on Earth, back when _TurboTime_ was still around! Even after he somehow survived and took over _Sugar Rush_ by posing as King Candy, he was found out in the end and ultimately defeated. In other words, _he's dead_. Ralph and the good guys _won_."

"M. Bison may not have the guts to pay him tribute, but we do," hollered Belger. "And now that you know who's the real king, it's time for pain!"

[End BGM]  
[Boss BGM: Bowser Battle (Super Mario 64)]

Damnd and Abigail were the first to attack Cheerful White and pals, the former whistling for backup from his lackeys. The three Bomber-heroes ran away from the attacks and came back to jump on the lackeys' heads prior to blasting Damnd and Abigail with their bombs, knocking them all out in the process. Then Edi. E stepped in, flanked by Sodom and Rolento, but he insisted that he handle them himself. Afterwards, he showed off his sheer police brutality by swinging his nightstick around and pulling out his pistol to shoot the heroes, not caring if he also hit his own guys, so long as he'd get to them. White, Black and Pink ducked beneath the bullets and grabbed ahold of Edi. E's legs until he tripped over and hit the floor face-first.

Next, Rolento jumped in and threw some hand grenades around, regardless of whether his cohorts got blown up or not. Pink spiked the thrown grenades like volleyballs, Black batted them with Edi. E's nightstick, and White caught a few others and juggled them in his hands for a bit, before throwing them back. Rolento was so shocked by their anti-grenade abilities, he didn't even bother moving out of the way when his own grenades exploded on him and Sodom. The force of the impact caused Belger, who had been hiding behind his henchmen all along like the coward he really was, to be knocked off his wheelchair and out the window with a CRASH. Just like in the game, he fell all the way down into the pavement with a loud thud, which was merely enough for his followers to run away.

"Our new friends in the Basilisk Dynasty will pay you back double-time for this insult!" cursed Rolento. "This was merely a warm-up compared to what's coming, but the Disney Princesses belong to Vaati and you know it!"

[End BGM]  
[Victory BGM: Maiden Freed (The Legend of Zelda: Four Swords Adventures)]

With the Mad Gear members gone, a pink crystallized prison descended from the ceiling, shattering itself to reveal Princess Aurora.

"You've come to my aid? Did you enter this dangerous territory filled with evil-hearted men just to rescue me? And yet you all appear so young...oh, thank you! You carry my hope, as well as all of Disneyland's...but why did these men repeatedly mistake me for this Jessica character?"

"Some guys are just plain crazy," answered White.

"I know, right?" added Pink. "Some people never learn."

"Are the other princesses well, too?"

"I dunno," said Black, "but I'm sure our friends saved them just like we saved you."

"That's good to hear..." Just then, she felt something evil and gasped. "Oh, dear! There is a vile being approaching your _Sugar Rush_ world...I can feel it in my heart."

Upon hearing those words, Pink too felt uneasy. "That means 9-Volt and his friends are in danger while we were out! They need us, NOW."

[End BGM]

* * *

[Boss BGM: The Dispossessed Eidolons (Final Fantasy IV: The After Years)]

"My wizardry senses indicate you've been laundering our master's Disney Princesses," stated Warlock Bomber, "and as punishment for defying Vaati, we're gonna wipe you out and turn _Sugar Rush_ into a Cy-Bug hive! But I didn't come alone..."

Flanked by the Black Wizard of Destruction were three evil witches, each possessing the ability to fly and cast deadly spells on people. Icy, the Witch of Ice; Darcy, Lady of Darkness; and Stormy, the Queen of Storms. Their combined threats were merely enough to guarantee a difficult battle, but that did not stop the four Contras from calling in Ralph and Vanellope to help out. Fortunately, though, Arctic and Yuffie made it back in time alongside Wario, Mona, Ariel and Jasmine to even the odds...but neither one suspected Siren Bomber doing her own agenda due to her invisibility.

"Looks like we found you at the right place at the right time!" taunted Icy.

Ami smirked in response. "Good. Now we can make you Alfea fairy-haters leave!"

Lance took a quick glance at her and Aaron. "Careful now. You don't wanna lose your _Super Contra_ power-ups. We're gonna need them to neutralize this Trix threat. Speaking of which, I never believed Purple Basilisk would entertain such thoughts like hiring those three witches from _Winx Club_."

"In short, he's desperate," said Arctic. "But if anyone around here's an ice princess, it's me! An ice princess who just so happens to be good at bowling, that is!"

"Tch. As if!" retorted Icy. "You look more like a twerp in that ugly helmet of yours!"

"Whatever happens," warned Ami, "don't let Darcy get around us with her dark magic. She's the most dangerous of the three, because one time she almost crushed Musa with a ball of compacted hover-cars! Trust me, Yumi and I saw it in one episode of _Winx Club_ with our own eyes!"

Yuffie assured, "That's why we don't plan on letting her have her sadistic fun. Speaking of sadistic, I got a bad feeling Siren Bomber's somewhere around here. I can sense her black-hearted being, but I just can't seem to find her..."

"Oh, let's just say she's starting to have some fun," said Darcy. "Look behind you!"

"Ohhh no, we're not letting you catch us with our pants down!" retorted Ralph, who threw some punches while Vanellope glitched around to toss some Cherry Bombs at the Trix witches.

"I'll check it..." But before Mona could finish her sentence, she noticed Siren Bomber taking Phosphora's form to trick and harm 9-Volt. "Oh. No. She. ISN'T!"

Fortunately, though, Pit and the real Phosphora arrived back in _Sugar Rush_ from their attempted search for the Disney Princess. When Mona told them what was happening, Phosphora didn't need to say anything, her righteous fury being enough to tell them Siren Bomber would get what's coming to her, let alone a lightning bolt in the mouth for stealing her identity.

"Well well well, if it isn't Miss Goody-Airhead herself," mocked the Singing Beauty. "Or should I say fake? Pit, don't listen to her! I'm the real deal!"

"You think we're gonna fall for your evil ruse again, Siren?" shouted Pit. "Fat chance!"

"And don't you dare hide behind my boyfriend either!" added Phosphora. "Besides, he'd beat your sorry butt too!"

"9-Volt's not the only one who can tell the real Lightning Flash from the fake," said Cherry. "Nobody impersonates her, EVER!"

Phoebe got in front of 9-Volt and formed a green 10-lb. (4.53 kg.) bowling ball on her hands with the power of imagination by thinking of Wii Sports Bowling and _Punch-Out!_. "Bowler's Fist! HAH!" She gripped the energy ball tight by its three finger holes and threw a hard enough punch to smash Siren Bomber's face, causing her to revert back to her original form.

"Here's a little going-away present for HARPY Bomber!" Phosphora charged up a ball lightning and threw it at Siren Bomber, but the Singing Beauty was ready for it. She pulled out a handheld vacuum cleaner-like device and absorbed the electric attack, converting it into _dark lightning_ before firing it back at Phosphora, inflicting damage!

"How do you like my new invention Mosquito Bomber made for me?" asked Siren Bomber. "I call it the Anti-Phosphora 5000!"

"Oh no!" panicked 9-Volt. "Phosphora! PHOSPHORA!"

"She's too weak to say anything to you anymore! You see, I'd been fuming over my defeat to that blonde bimbo, I got desperate enough to find out her weaknesses and son of a gun, it turned out to be dark lightning as well as fire - _evil_ fire, that is!" Siren pulled out yet another nasty-looking object, a red-colored bomb with a white skull painted up front. "Oh lookie what I brought too: the Dangerous Bomb, filled with the ultra-flammable and life-threatening white phosphorus! I just LOVE it when some men out there don't need me to 'guide' around, because naturally, humans **LOVE** destruction. And bombs, too." Then she had a fit of evil laughter to show off her bi-polar personality some more, not to mention her bomb-happy attitude, as she lit the fuse. "This time, I WIN! That is just too perfect to overlook! 9-Volt will cry as his guardian angel is reduced to nothingness!"

Pit grew mad enough to brandish his Upperdash Arm, intent on preventing Siren Bomber from carrying out her demented desires to kill his girlfriend in front of him and his friends. "You're just as deluded as those who think death and destruction are the solution to a better world! At least not all humans are bad!" Mona backed him up with the Magnus Club while Patricia and Cherry worked their lightning and fire powers to keep Siren at bay. As for Keyla, she managed to swipe the Dangerous Bomb and throw it up in the sky really high where it exploded harmlessly. Everyone covered their eyes so the huge blinding explosion wouldn't bother them.

"Thank goodness I've been practicing my ball-throwing abilities now and then," said Keyla. "Now here's my Striker bowling ball to that harpy's face!" She slammed her black-and-purple swirled ball against Siren Bomber, followed by the backwards-dash charged shot from Pit's Upperdash Arm, causing her to drop the Anti-Phosphora 5000 which Mona smashed into pieces with a hard enough swing from the Magnus Club.

[End BGM]

9-Volt ran over to his weakened guardian angel to try to awaken her, but could not stop himself from crying sad tears, the droplets eventually falling onto the girl's face. Slowly but surely the effects of dark lightning were washed away as if a pure-hearted child's tears were the only cure. Then 9-Volt kissed Phosphora's cheek, hoping she would be back to normal. In a flash, she woke up and hugged him with a smile.

"Shhh...it's okay, 9-Volt, don't cry." She kissed his cheek in return. "You know I'm not easy to get rid of, but thanks for washing the dark lightning away from me. Alright, now get behind me, 'kay? I'll take care of Siren Bomber once and for all."

"No, NO, NO!" yelled Siren Bomber. "No fair!"

"Yes, YES, YES!" blurted Phosphora, getting up with a start and charging up her lightning with her blue scarf. She tossed a barrage of lightning bolts, followed by electrical punches and kicks, and finally, her "Fastball Lightning Special" which involved throwing two ball lightnings along with an even bigger one, all of which blasted the female Chaotic Bomber to a crispy blackish-brown.

"Aaaargh! I HATE you and those other guardian angels of 9-Volt's! You ALWAYS spoil my fun, but just you wait, for one day you'll all FALL and I'll absorb Pit's soul unto myself to become immortal! And Felix's! And especially 9-Volt's!"

Phosphora scoffed at Siren's ranting. "Oh boo hoo hoo. Go drink from a milk bottle and snap a photo of yourself crying with Purple Basilisk and his stooges!"

"Stupid tree-hugging bimbo...UGH! I'll get her and Calhoun next time, and then steal 9-Volt, Felix and Pit's souls if it's the last thing I ever do...!"

With that, Siren Bomber stormed off whereas the Contras and their friends had just finished chasing Warlock Bomber and the Trix witches out of _Sugar Rush_, followed by Cheerful White and his two best friends returning with Princess Aurora, thus leaving only two Disney Princesses to go. While the heroes hoped for Blaze Bomber's safe return, they wasted no time coming up with a plan to find and rescue the last two.

TO BE CONTINUED...

* * *

Two more Disney Princesses to go - that's Snow White and Cinderella.


	8. From cowardice to bravery

9-Volt learns everything he can about bravery, as he feels it was time he showed everyone what he could do by aiding his guardian angels, along with his best friend Phoebe, in return for protecting him from time to time.

**DISCLAIMER: WarioWare Inc. and Kid Icarus: Uprising are properties of Nintendo. Bomberman is owned by Hudson Soft even though Konami is in charge of all the latter's franchises as of March 2012, whilst Contra and Castlevania belong to Konami themselves either way. Wreck-It Ralph is a property of Disney. All other franchises mentioned (Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi, Final Fantasy, etc.) are properties of their respective owners. Keyla and Patricia are my online friend JapanAnimeGirl's OCs and are used with permission; the same goes for LovelyTekki's OC, Princess Cherry.**

* * *

Chapter 5: From cowardice to bravery

[Assurance BGM: Holding My Thoughts in My Heart (Final Fantasy VII)]

The heroes and citizens of _Sugar Rush_ discussed their plans on where to go from here, with only Snow White and Cinderella remaining as Vaati's prisoners, all the while relieving 5-Volt of the Black Magic spells that Warlock Bomber cast upon her. The moment they brought up _Time Crisis 4_ and the fact that Wild Dog had Cinderella, 9-Volt was the first to raise his hand as if to volunteer for such a dangerous task.

"What?! Are you nuts?!" complained Ralph. "A kid like you wouldn't last _that_ long, even with your guardian angels to keep you safe! I know Wild Dog; I should be the one to go and teach him some manners for obsessing over a nice Disney Princess like Cinderella."

"Hey, give 9-Volt a chance, okay?" interrupted Vanellope. "Sure, he comes off as scared of evil, but at least he sticks with his friends to the very end. I mean, I got bullied from time to time back when Turbo was in control of my game, but I never let it stop me from becoming a racer."

"She's right," said 9-Volt. "Then again, I was a little scared to the point that I couldn't get out my Twinbellows Cannon or Phosphora Bow to back you guys up...but no more! You guys taught me all you know about bravery, and I'm gonna return the favor by helping rescue Cinderella. If Bubbles can express her bravery despite being sensitive, so can I."

"But _Time Crisis 4_ isn't kid-friendly material!" whined Wario. "It's suicide and filled to the brim with terrorists and insect-like Terror Bites! You'll die in there!"

"Who said anything about my best friend going there all by himself?" stated Phoebe. "If he's gonna go, the least I can do is go with him. My Ball Cannon may not have any elemental properties, but its enchanted cannonballs can smash bad guys really good from a distance. Keyla, Patricia, Cherry, Yuffie and I will accompany him."

"I'll help Ralph, Vanellope, White, Pink and Phosphora find Snow White if we can," said Pit. "I'm not tired out yet, but I'm willing to bet the Trix witches have her!"

"In the meantime, us Contras will keep the Xenomorphs at bay in _Aliens: Extermination_," added Lance. "But, Arctic will need to stick around until Blaze comes back with the Personalterfier. By the way, 9-Volt, we need you to do us a favor: whatever happens from this point forth, be it Red Falcon's sudden resurrection from the dead or some terrorist organization plotting to recreate his legacy of war against man and Bomber alike, don't hesitate or cry. When the time comes, just act alongside Phoebe and the others. Purple Basilisk's the coward, not you or your family."

Vanellope brought up her two cents, "And besides, I'm not gonna cry anymore. We're gonna try _Dance Dance Revolution X2_."

But Felix began to worry more about Calhoun than the situation at hand. "I can't wait around for my wife anymore. I've gotta go over to _Hero's Duty_ and see if she's-"

"Okay?" came Calhoun's voice. "I came back as soon as I heard news about Siren Bomber's arrival. I swear, if she did anything to hurt you, I'll grind her into the ground!"

"She only managed to scare 9-Volt, but our pals were able to chase her off."

"At least the Core Four's back together again," said Ralph. "Oh, and White, I think you and Pink might wanna stay here and look after your Bomber-pals while Felix and Calhoun give me and Vanellope a hand. You both look tired out; no offense." White and Pink nodded silently in agreement.

"Um...guys?" asked Patricia. "I don't wanna sound like I'm offending anybody, but I'm not into Disney Princesses. Well, if I were to pick one since I'd been dared to do by the rest of the Lower Birth at times...I'd say Mulan."

"Oh...I see."

"My favorite Disney Princess is Aurora," Keyla told Patricia, "because she's graceful, beautiful, sweet and kind like a good-hearted mother willing to keep her child safe from harm. That's why I became 9-Volt's guardian angel, even though I'm younger than him by about 3 or 4 years."

"And your being here at his side gave him the strength to help me and the Lower Birth turn good, mostly by talking to me. I warmed up to him in return and became one of his guardian angels too. Not only did I begin teaching you and him everything I know about balance, let alone ball-walking, you and I learned quickly not to get jealous of each other over him."

"Ball-walking?" asked Vanellope.

"It may sound easy at first, but it's really tough to master because balancing takes practice. Trust me, I know, which is why 9-Volt and Keyla are taking it slow."

"Sounds like an interesting act, nonetheless," said Phoebe. "I'd love to learn about it someday when we're done with our quest to defeat Vaati. Better yet, 9-Volt, Keyla and I can learn all about it together!"

Ami smiled. "9-Volt, Phoebe, Keyla and Patricia: the Best Bouncing Ball Buddies. So, are we all good to go from here? Aaron and I aren't licked yet just because Warlock and the Trix took away our digitized power-ups during the fight."

With their plan in motion, everybody took their leave for the assigned games, but not before Belle, Ariel and Aurora stopped 9-Volt's group for just a moment, with Aurora being the first to speak. "While we remain under the distressed damsel spell, we still believe that all the children of the world will feel extra safe as long as we live on in their hearts - boys _and_ girls."

"However, we also want them to be brave like we are, even during such dangerous times," said Ariel. "9-Volt, since you think of me as your favorite Disney Princess, I want you to be brave in your battles against dark forces for me, okay? I'm not saying this because you're a coward, but rather that I believe helping each other from time to time, regardless of age, can make the world safe for future generations and also discourage the likes of Siren Bomber from constantly bullying people." Then the redhead raised her hands to cast a spell, encasing 9-Volt, Phoebe, Keyla, Patricia, Cherry and Yuffie in air bubbles. "The Bubble Barriers will bounce just about every attack off of you except for sharp objects, in addition to allowing you to breathe underwater. You can also bounce on dry land to reach higher ground."

"No more acting scared, just be brave and stick close to your friends, be they your age or older than you," encouraged Belle.

[End BGM]  
[Reunion BGM: Victory is Near (Fire Emblem: The Sacred Stones)]

9-Volt shed a couple happy tears from his eyes, feeling the three princesses' pep talk gave him and his friends plenty of morale. "Th-thank you, Ariel...Aurora...and Belle! I think you're starting to return to normal for real just by giving me advice about bravery!"

"Hmm...you're probably right," smiled Ariel. "The curse _is_ getting weaker and weaker by the minute!"

"At this rate," said Belle, "us Disney Princesses will be ready and willing to help you and all your friends return peace to Disneyland and the smiles to the faces of the people as well as good-hearted children everywhere! Just as I told Ralph, the best solution to removing a curse comes from the heart. The time will come when we princesses are all ready to free Vaati from his own torment."

"Besides, 9-Volt," Keyla reassured, "you'll always be safe and sound as long as your guardian angels are around. Still, it's good that you're finally becoming brave enough to fight alongside us. We're in this together, and that's all you need to know."

"Just the way your mom and I raised you," added Mona. "Never be afraid to help out your guardian angels every now and then. But what's more important is to help them out of bravery and kindness. Siren Bomber only wants your soul along with Pit and Felix's, because she's afraid of us and often brainwashes men into doing all her dirty work out of selfishness and malice."

"Zap that bad ol' Doggie and his goons in _Time Crisis 4_ with your Phosphora Bow for me!" cheered Phosphora. "I'll teleport myself to your aid if things get dicey, or when it's time to deliver the finishing blow. Yuffie?"

"Way ahead of you, Phos." The teen ninja turned over to 9-Volt and his friends. "We'll take 'em together with the power of positive feelings! 9-Volt, let's you and me and your best pals strike 'em big like bowling pins! C'mon, big smile now...that's it, just a bit more...there we go! That's the kind of face we all want you to have."

"WE'RE GONNA WRECK IT!" whooped Ralph. "No heartless forces are gonna scare our little friends anymore!"

[End BGM]

* * *

[Stage BGM: Fortress - Part 3 (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles III: Radical Rescue)]

_Mission 4: Stamping out terror  
As Blaze Bomber closes in on Mosquito Bomber and her Personalterfier in Soul Calibur II, his allies set off for the other arcade games in order to free the remaining Disney Princesses.  
Meanwhile, those who have tormented young kids like 9-Volt would be in for a rude awakening, for even the youth can stand up to evil. It was time he proved his mettle, but not without sticking close to his friends so neither one would get killed in the end.  
November 11, 20XX  
2:30 PM_

"Well, I never, Blaze!" ranted Mosquito Bomber, holding her ground alongside Trigger Bomber deep inside an Egyptian tomb, one of the battle stages available in _Soul Calibur II_. "You think you can stop the likes of us and steal my Personalterfier now?"

"Think again!" Trigger Bomber pulled out a Gooey Bomb and stuck it to the nefarious device itself, intent on destroying it rather than relinquish it. Much like a real life ant-tank sticky bomb, or No. 74 ST Grenade, the glowing orange sphere in a blob of goo could stick to anything, even other people, its flashing gradually increasing in speed prior to detonation. "Just a part of Mosquito's little insurance policy to make sure you never return your precious Disney Princesses back to their complete, normal selves!"

"NO!" shouted Blaze Bomber, attempting to pull the Gooey Bomb out of the Personalterfier only to get it stuck to his face. "Dang it! I've gotta get it off before it blows!" He threw himself forward at the two Chaotic Bombers, who pulled out all the stops to get away, but it wasn't long before Blaze got the bomb off himself and onto Mosquito's head, still attached to the Personalterfier just as it exploded, sending her careening into a wall.

"Awww," mocked Trigger Bomber, "you guys won't be able to undo the Damsel-in-Distress curse now. You'll never get anymore Disney Princesses from us, this I swear!"

Mosquito Bomber coughed up some smoke from the explosion as she wiped herself clean. "But as your reward for coming this far just to get us, we'll grant you something else to play with. That way, see, you're not too disappointed! So long, flame boy!" She and Trigger teleported out of the game; in their place was a huge, four-legged beast with a steel mask on and a long spiky tail.

[End BGM]  
[Boss BGM: Boss Battle (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles III: Radical Rescue)]

The Helmasaur King, as the creature was called, trekked around the arena, spitting fireballs that split into three and then into four as they dispersed. Fortunately, Blaze Bomber could absorb them since he's technically a flame-based Bomberman, but to break that mask was another story. He had no bombs nor a Magic Hammer in his possession.

"Maybe if I thrust myself hard enough..." He took his own idea into consideration as he absorbed more fireballs to increase his power whilst avoiding the Helmasaur King's long mace-like tail whip. By taking in enough fire he was able to turn it against the boss by thrusting himself forward like a rocket, smashing the mask three times until it shattered, revealing the Helmasaur King's face with a large green diamond on his head. His attacks grew wilder and faster at that point; even those didn't keep Blaze Bomber from eventually destroying him by hitting his real weak spot. The creature roared in agony, dropping to the floor as he exploded into a huge wisp of purple smoke. In spite of Blaze's victory, neither of the captured Disney Princesses were here.

[End BGM]

"Well, at least we can still try to break the spell over the Disney Princesses," he said to himself, "even without the Personalterfier. I can only hope Belle's right, though..."

* * *

[Stage BGM: Hell Messenger (Contra III: The Alien Wars)]

Not far from _Soul Calibur II_, 9-Volt and his friends were currently making their way through _Time Crisis 4_, starting at the airport but without assistance from its protagonists since they too had been taken prisoner by Vaati. Luckily, though, Yuffie's with them meaning they'd be able to survive to the end, wherever Wild Dog may be hiding. But they had to take out the terrorists and the Terror Bites coming their way, all the while remembering to take cover like in the game so they wouldn't get shot. Upon making their way out to the streets, they encountered a large baboon-like robot recognized by 9-Volt and Phoebe as none other than Spark Mandrill.

"Time to get started!" The Maverick jumped down from top of a downed truck as he said his words. "Well, I most certainly didn't expect a bunch of children like you to show up. I see Wimp-It Ralph and his buddies resorted to cowardice by sending kids after me. The point is, I'm not the smartest guy around, but I have a feeling that Vaati and Purple Basilisk are right."

"I'd watch my mouth if I were you," warned Yuffie.

"Phoebe and I beat you in _Mega Man X_," added 9-Volt, "we can do it again in real life! At least I think so, even if we don't have Shotgun Ice..."

"Now, kids...You never thought that maybe Vaati was right and you were wrong? Those Disney Princesses belong to him and nobody else. Then again, I don't like thinking either, but maybe we can find the answer together - in battle!"

9-Volt, thinking back to his and Phoebe's training with Yuffie at Diamond Dojo in regards to using the power of imagination, thought up something cold enough to combat Spark Mandrill. Then the Ice Rod from the Zelda series appeared in his hands. With a few swings, he shot an ice beam at the large baboon, freezing him in place just as he was inches away from dash-punching the group.

"9-Volt, you just gave us an idea!" chirped Phoebe. "Like in _Mega Man X_, whenever Spark Mandrill is frozen by his weakness to Shotgun Ice, he'll have to break free of the ice, forcing a repeat of his action cycle in accordance to his boss AI programming. This makes him ultimately easy to defeat: freeze, wait, and repeat."

By the time the girl finished talking, Spark Mandrill broke free of the ice and threw his fist downwards to generate his Electric Spark, but 9-Volt simply froze him again. The group repeated that action until Spark Mandrill fell over to the ground, saying his last words before exploding like a bomb, "So this is what it's like..."

Afterwards, they were digitally teleported to a forest region, their Bubble Barriers still intact, fighting off more terrorists and Terror Bites - with a little help of some lightning arrows from 9-Volt's Phosphora Bow, no doubt - until they came to a nearby lake whereupon they were all pulled in by some metallic tentacles. It didn't take long to realize these tentacles belonged to Launch Octopus.

"Now, now, I can't have you bossing Wild Dog and his boys around, right?"

"You're just as Maverick as you really are!" retorted Cherry.

"Maverick?! How dare you snot-nosed brats call my artistic battle style by that name! I'll have you all know that I am an artist of underwater combat, but no one in the world has recognized that fact...not until now."

"But Purple Basilisk and Vaati recognize that?" questioned Yuffie.

Launch Octopus nodded in response. "That's right. And now I'm fighting to create an entire world that does, too! This is a very important battle for me as I have been summoned from my own game; therefore I'll show you how an artist fights!"

"Oh no, you don't!" The teen ninja bounced her way towards Launch Octopus and chopped off his tentacles with her Conformer, preventing him from pulling the group towards him in a whirlpool to drain their energy. All he could rely upon were his fish-like Homing Torpedoes. Then Yuffie blurted to her friends, "He's less of a threat now, fellas! Everybody do the pinball!"

"Just like in _Kirby's Pinball Land_!" chirped 9-Volt, bouncing around the lake and smashing Launch Octopus alongside Phoebe and Keyla. Patricia also bounced her way forward and shocked him really good with electricity from her hands, messing up his circuitry so much he couldn't concentrate on the battle at hand. Even Cherry got in on the action and made the best of things as fire obviously doesn't work underwater. Finally, 9-Volt charged up his Phosphora Bow and did his friends proud by dealing the final blow.

[End BGM]

As Launch Octopus floated lifelessly underwater, a glowing light began to form in the center of his body. "Ohhh, what pure elegance...Such a lovely aura! Even my explosion is beautiful..." Upon saying his last words, he closed his eyes and shed a tear just as he detonated in a big explosion, the jet stream-like force shooting 9-Volt's group out of the water and back on land. Luckily, their bouncy Bubble Barriers still remained intact. Had Spark Mandrill succeeded in popping the shields with his Electric Spark earlier, they would have had problems dealing with Launch Octopus by then.

[Boss BGM: VS Double (Mega Man X4)]

Finally after all the fighting, the kids were teleported to an overtaken military base inside a hangar where Wild Dog awaited them with his heavily-modified gun arm, now sporting a grappling hook and a tractor beam aside from the gatling gun. His sunglasses with circular lens and a brown, floor-length trenchcoat he usually wore were enough to convince the group that he is notorious for being difficult to beat in the _Time Crisis_ games he's appeared in. For some reason, he also possessed the ability to resurrect himself back to life sometime after blowing himself up, whereas the other boss characters that were fought in the games typically stay dead after being defeated in combat.

Wild Dog threw off his trenchcoat, revealing a collared shirt and a tie, and suspenders that held up his brown trousers. "I was hoping for a serious battle with Wreck-It Ralph or perhaps these so-called Contras that Purple Basilisk told me about, not a mere child's play with wimpy kids like you. Cinderella's gonna be my Wild Cheetah, so give up now and get outta town!"

"Not anymore," retorted 9-Volt, "because she and the other Disney Princesses belong to everyone who believes in them and their bravery, personality-wise!"

"We're helping 9-Volt show evil jerks like you that he's not the same scared little boy anymore!" shouted Phoebe, readying her Ball Cannon.

"Ha ha ha ha ha!" taunted Wild Dog. "You think your self-esteem can aid you in my defeat? That's a laugh! And by the way, if anyone's bound to be the true king of this Disneyland, much less Game Central Station, it's Turbo. Vaati can have his personal dolls for all I care anyway, but I say Cinderella belongs to me!"

Seeing how tough the man was to beat, 9-Volt felt it was time he called Phosphora to his aid by blowing his cloud whistle. The lightning girl arrived with a flash, announcing out loud, "Yes, you called?"

"Yep!" said 9-Volt. "Guys, this one's on me. Phosphora and I will take care of that jerk."

"Okay," acknowledged Phoebe, "and the rest of us will stop the Terror Bites and Wild Dog's henchmen from intervening. Best of luck to us all!"

But Wild Dog wasn't intent on going down without a fight. "Hear me and fear me now: I am the most powerful warrior even the V.S.S.E. has ever known! My newly-modified gun arm will make short work of you lapdogs! Cinderella is mine...ALL MINE!" He backed up his words by using the tractor beam on his left arm to drag some heavy objects like a magnet and throw at 9-Volt and Phosphora, who were quick to get out of the way thanks to the girl's lightning teleportation. "You're good, but I'm afraid you won't be needing your bubble-like shield anymore." Wild Dog jumped around and stunned the pair long enough for him to grab 9-Volt with the tractor beam, its electricity causing his Bubble Barrier to pop and his Ice Rod to disappear as well. Phosphora, on the other hand, shook her head to regain her senses and used her long scarf as an electric whip to paralyze Wild Dog, freeing 9-Volt in the process. The boy returned fire with rapid-gunfire from his Phosphora Bow aimed directly at the terrorist's head, causing him to drop whatever heavy crates his tractor beam might have picked up. Meanwhile, Yuffie took note of 9-Volt's current situation and cast Protect and Shell on him to reduce physical and magic damage, all the while slashing the mantis-like Terror Bites with her Conformer. Cherry kept her Bubble Barrier intact by bouncing around and knocking the terrorists and the beetle-like Terror Bites away from Phoebe, Keyla and Patricia, followed by burning the mosquito-like Terror Bites with her fire magic.

Back at the fight, Wild Dog became frustrated at how an ordinary kid like 9-Volt would be able to constantly stun and zap him with the Phosphora Bow of all enchanted weapons. "Graaargh! You're just a little boy! You're supposed to fear me and others like myself! Siren Bomber traumatized you!" Realizing his tractor beam could be countered by 9-Volt and Phosphora's lightning attacks, he frequently resorted to his grappling hook and fired armor-piercing bullets from his gatling gun. But the pair was ready for it. They combined the charged-up Phosphora Bow with the ball lightning, and by firing simultaneously at Wild Dog, the electricity arced through his grappling hook all the way to his body, causing his tractor beam to overload and drag several objects toward himself like a magnet gone awry, burying him in the process. Predictably, he pulled his detonator out of the rubble and blew himself up, prompting Phosphora to get herself and 9-Volt out of range through lightning teleportation.

[End BGM]

* * *

[Victory BGM: Maiden Freed (The Legend of Zelda: Four Swords Adventures)]

With the terrorist dead and all of the Terror Bites neutralized, the remaining corrupt soldiers were forced to flee and report back to Vaati. Out of the billowing smoke came a blue crystallized prison that shattered into pieces to reveal Cinderella at last.

"Where am I? Is the foul Wild Dog gone now?"

"Cinderella!" the heroic group blurted simultaneously.

"Oh! You came here to rescue me! Such bravery and teamwork for a young boy and his female companions!"

"I just know 18-Volt is proud to hear I'm not just a scared little boy anymore," said 9-Volt, "I really had him, Mona and my mom worried."

"True," added Phosphora, "but you came through and showed us what you can do. I'm super-proud of you, little lightning bro!" She tickled and hugged him playfully.

The boy blushed at the thought as he returned the warm hug. "It was mostly you and my other guardian angels' bravery, kindness and strength that convinced me not to be so afraid anymore. Not to brag or anything."

"On top of that," joined Phoebe, "Ariel and the other Disney Princesses taught him plenty about bravery and standing up to the forces of evil."

"You've freed them from the spell cast upon them?" asked Cinderella.

"Technically, they sorta freed themselves just by talking with 9-Volt and telling him there's nothing to be afraid of," explained Yuffie. "Like Belle said, the best solution comes from the heart."

"Yes, it is true...So that means only Snow White remains a prisoner. Come, let us return to safety." After Cinderella finished expressing her gratitude, Phosphora gestured for everyone to hold each other's hands as she teleported them and herself out of the game with a lightning flash, and back to _Sugar Rush_ where they awaited Ralph's group's safe return with Snow White.

[End BGM]

TO BE CONTINUED...

* * *

One more, and it's off to Vaati's Palace of Winds!


	9. A brief history of darkness

We take a short break from the action at hand to see what's happening elsewhere in the real world...

**DISCLAIMER: WarioWare Inc. and Kid Icarus: Uprising are properties of Nintendo. Bomberman is owned by Hudson Soft even though Konami is in charge of all the latter's franchises as of March 2012, whilst Contra and Castlevania belong to Konami themselves either way. Wreck-It Ralph is a property of Disney. All other franchises mentioned (Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi, Final Fantasy, etc.) are properties of their respective owners. Keyla and Patricia are my online friend JapanAnimeGirl's OCs and are used with permission; the same goes for LovelyTekki's OC, Princess Cherry.**

* * *

Chapter 6: A brief history of darkness

[Interlude BGM: Sector 1 (Super Smash Bros. Brawl)]

Somewhere on the other side of Earth in reality lies a decommissioned island base - and an artificial one as a matter of fact - off the coast of Bangkok, Thailand. This island was once built and intended for use as Purple Basilisk's base of operations during the aftermath of the Alien Wars, but due to Bill and Lance's intervention at his other base in Vietnam, the island became decommissioned and shut down, including but not limited to, its automated defense system. In short, everything seemed empty...until now.

Over the past two months following the end of World War III and Red Falcon's reign of terror on Earth, the only occupant on this island was none other than a humanoid alien soldier, who called himself Yellow Cobra. Although not much was known about him, he worked for Red Falcon as Second Lieutenant (whereas Purple Basilisk was ranked First Lieutenant); he led his men during the assault which Arctic Bomber herself unleashed against them in her blind rage as a reaction to the US soldiers of Delta Force getting killed (including Sergeants Mad Dog and Scorpion) while assisting the Contras, on Galuga Island. Only Yellow Cobra survived, but was left for dead. A few of his surviving comrades evacuated him to the decommissioned island base off the coast of Thailand, whereupon they recreated him as a cyborg. Yellow Cobra in return brought in a dead warrior, a human serial killer no doubt, who was once a hunter, then poacher, and now freelance terrorist with a penchant for killing every living animal he saw in the most unethical ways possible. On top of that, the evil middle-aged man was not above killing people he deemed as oppressors to his personal vendetta, be they park rangers or otherwise. He was incarcerated twice, but when World War III broke out, he saw the opportunity to break out an literally turned traitor to all the people of Earth by joining the Red Falcon Empire as an excuse to kill the Contras.

When last they crossed swords - or rather guns in his case - with him, he was on the verge of wiping out the Yoshis on Dinosaur Land in what he deemed as the greatest hunt in the universe, but it didn't take much for the Contras to pinpoint his exact whereabouts with Penny and Blaze's help, and eventually shut him down by destroying his illegally-modified weapons and anything he'd use to make his escape (including a stolen stealth helicopter he once modified to teleport him in and out of the underworld to evade capture). Apparently the Contras taught the Yoshis how to defend themselves and their home during their 3-day vacation after defeating Red Falcon _and_ before the evil poacher arrived. His real name was unknown to everyone, for he insisted that he be referred to as Swampster the Terrible ever since the day he took his vengeance upon the unnaturally ravenous grizzly bear that killed his father during a hunt. Even so, he wasn't satisfied, for he wanted more glory than ever to be the greatest hunter in the world, his own motivations driving him to madness. He would then sell his services to those who are willing to pay him a hefty fee, be it a canned hunt, assassination on a target of choice, or flat-out poaching in general.

After the attack on Galuga Island to take out the last remaining Dastardly Bomber, Brain Bomber, Swampster too was left for dead like Yellow Cobra, only he had to have an alien cell injected within to save his life. He lives on forevermore as part-human, part-alien and is described by the Contras as "one sick traitorous bastard who may as well as Sniper Bomber's long-lost son."

"Whoa...where am I, and why do I feel so different all of a sudden?"

"You're in what used to be one of Purple Basilisk's two island bases," answered Yellow Cobra, "but I own it now. In fact, I own _you_, so you better be willing to do as I say, or I'll send you back to hell."

"What happened to Lords Red Falcon, Sniper Bomber and Axe Bomber, anyway?"

"Dead, thanks to the insipid Contras and their friends. Fortunately, Sniper and Axe aren't too difficult to revive along with Volcano to bring back the Hate Bombers, but it will require venturing to a deeper section in the underworld to find something valuable that we can use to compensate for the loss of Dracula's Crimson Stone. Furthermore, transferring all operations to the underworld is an absolute must if we're to avoid an easy detection, which is why I've managed to recruit plenty of Earth's worst kinds of scum from the existing terrorist groups that pale in comparison to the Red Falcon Empire. It is fortunate that Lord Red Falcon's ambitions served as a magnet to attract them into recreating his legacy of war against the planet even after World War III had ended."

"In other words, it wasn't too difficult to bring 'em in. Heh heh, this is gonna be one helluva campaign, but I say our first order of business is to get revenge on the Contras, and I know just where they live in. And I'm gonna do it my way if I have to..."

"That's fine by me, something to keep them occupied while our preparations to rebuild the Red Falcon Empire are being completed. Legends indicate that no living thing on the surface, be it human or animal, could ever survive the evil realm's hostile environment for more than an hour, so I've implanted into each of our men, including yourself, a dose of Red Falcon's alien DNA in order to keep them alive indefinitely. There used to be the castle of the lord of hell known as Pandaemonium, but it is no more, thanks to the insufferable Contras' endeavors in our supreme master's defeat. Our best bet is to use a certain arcade cabinet said to have been banished forever to the underworld since 1981 as a portal to the realm we refer to as Polybius, located in the underworld's forbidden temple called Nethertainment, home to all the worst video games to have ever been created by money-hungry humans...or, so the Internet points out to us. It will, however, be our new base of operations due to its rather unpleasant environment rendering all non-demons dead in an hour."

"Ahhh, I've heard of Polybius once. Stories about how it had the power to derezz the human mind with its various psychological effects, causing all kinds of weak-willed victims to suffer from amnesia, night terrors and a tendency to stop playing all video games. It existed in Portland, Oregon in the US for only about a month in 1981, but now it's said to be long gone."

Yellow Cobra grinned maliciously. "Hmm hmm hmm...gone to _them_, but not to _us_! Historians these days had since claimed it to be part of a secret government experiment to brainwash the players with its subliminal messages, but enough history talk. Speaking of subliminal messages, even the Contras wouldn't dare to step in to Polybius without risking death upon themselves! We can revive the Hate Bombers there with its power, but it will be more difficult and time-consuming to do the same for Lord Red Falcon as the Crimson Stone is no more."

"Well, ain't that somethin'! No point in me standin' around any longer now that you told me about our plans, right? I'm so gonna have a lotta fun obliterating the Contras right on their home turf...but what about Purple Baslisk and his self-titled dynasty?"

Yellow Cobra scoffed in response. "Bah! That petty manchild couldn't conquer his way out of a paper bag if it gave him a snakebite to the nose! As such, he is of no use to us when all he wants is to run things _his_ way rather than follow in Lord Red Falcon's footsteps, especially since he at one point committed mutiny against our empire. In short, terminate him and his minions if necessary. But it matters little if you get lucky or not, just as long as you don't come begging me for mercy. You'll get no sympathy."

Swampster had a smug look on his face, as though the last sentence didn't faze him one bit. "Hah, I never believed in that weakling term to begin with anyway."

"Well, what are you waiting for?! Get out there and stop the Contras!"

* * *

Nethertainment was indeed strictly forbidden to all the residents of the underworld, including criminals who would dwell there to avoid getting caught by the overworld authorities. Polybius and _TurboTime_ were among the first games to have been banished there and Video Game Nightmare (located beneath Phoebe's old home, Video Game Dream) as well, then came the following games that were flat-out bad in general (be they arcade or home console), such fine examples including:

Atari 2600  
_E.T. the Extra Terrestrial_  
_Pac-Man_ (based on Namco's titular arcade classic at first glance)  
_Squeeze Box_ (one of the unlicensed low-quality games said to have contributed to the Video Game Crash)

NES  
_Action 52_  
_Cheetahmen II_  
_Captain Planet and the Planeteers_  
Any unlicensed game made by Color Dreams and/or Wisdom Tree

Phillips CD-i  
_Hotel Mario_  
_Zelda: Wand of Gamelon_  
_Link: The Faces of Evil_  
_Zelda's Adventure_

The list of video games banished to both Nethertainment and Video Game Nightmare also included _Rise of the Robots_, _Plumbers Don't Wear Ties_ on 3DO, _Superman_ on Nintendo 64, _Bomberman: Act Zero_ on X-Box 360, and even the games that were developed by Data Design Interactive (i.e. _Ninjabread Man_). _TurboTime_ may not have been marked as a bad video game, but the reason it was banished was because of its main character's tendency to crash any racing game that he felt to have "stolen his thunder", which at one point led him to turning Atari Games' _RoadBlasters_ into a wasteland by deliberately crashing it at Litwak's Arcade, leading both the game and his own to be put out of order for good. When the game was later brought to attention in Video Game Dream, Phoebe's father, the benevolent king, kept a close eye on it to see if the story was true. It didn't take longer than a day for him to banish _TurboTime_ to Video Game Nightmare when he noticed Turbo game-jumping into an _Ivan "Ironman" Stewart's Super Off Road_ arcade cabinet and crashing it from within.

To this day, even a game character who died outside their own game can be descended to the Polybius cabinet within Nethertainment in the underworld if they had been bad their whole lives. No innocent soul would dare imagine how horrifying it would be, like one time when Vanellope's rightful position was restored after the Cy-Bug incident at Litwak's Arcade, she jokingly sentenced the _Sugar Rush_ racers who had been mean to her to be executed, sending them (especially Taffyta) bawling in tears. Rumor has it that whenever a troublemaker dies inside their own game, they would get a quick view of Polybius before regenerating in the digital realm, its brief tour being enough to show them what would happen if they don't change their ways prior to dying outside their game. So far, Turbo was the first game character ever to have ended up in Polybius after dying at Diet Cola Mountain in _Sugar Rush_ due to having ruined both his own game and _RoadBlasters_ at Litwak's Arcade back in 1987 and surviving to take over the candy go-kart racing game by stealing Vanellope's throne (all the while disguising himself as King Candy to conceal his real intentions). Needless to say, Polybius was so unbearable that just about nobody - as in _nobody_ in the digital realm - would ever want to go there should they happen to perish outside their own game(s), not even game villains like M. Bison from _Street Fighter_, Willy from _Double Dragon_, and perhaps the Shredder from Konami's two _Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles_ arcade installments. However, there are quite a few villains who simply don't care what happens as long as they feel they have the power to rule over all, such as Shao Kahn from Midway's_Mortal Kombat_ franchise...or, so the residents of both Game Central Stations in Litwak's Arcade and Blaze Bomber's Diamond Arcade World have witnessed.

[End BGM]

* * *

Right after the Cy-Bug incident was neutralized along with Turbo's reign in _Sugar Rush_, the Core Four devised a plan to deter video game villains from going down the same path Turbo did (which was a bit ironic as Ralph is a villain himself in _Fix-It Felix Jr._). The felon who caused trouble outside his or her own game during and/or after hours would be given three choices: remain in the game but go super easy on the players for up to 6 months without ever giving a slight increase in difficulty; go straight to the Fungeon in _Sugar Rush_ in glitch-proof chains after hours for up to 6 months; or be magically transformed into his or her chibified self in the shape of a bowling pin to be put in Sugar Rush's bowling alley called Sugar Bowl-O-Rama, on the opposite end of the lane alongside the other pins. The felon(s) would then be bowled over by the kids' bowling ball-sized gumballs time after time in a Bowl Over event similar to that of ten-pin bowling for up to 3 months to serve out their sentence. It may even take place during a game session as a bonus chance for extra time in the next race, assuming the player won first place in the last one.

Ralph, Vanellope, Felix and Calhoun made it clear after Purple Basilisk summoned Vaati to take over Disneyland and turn the first six Disney Princesses into stereotypical damsels in distress, that as soon as they and their allies finish changing the princesses back to normal and defeating Vaati to save Disneyland, Vanellope would sentence the Basilisk Dynasty and the video game villains who sold out to its leader to be magically transformed into bowling pins for all the innocent children and the princesses to bowl over at Sugar Bowl-O-Rama whenever the namesake event is in session, as a divine punishment for disgracing the aforementioned maidens' well-respected image with Mosquito Bomber's Personalterfier. Only Vanellope had the ability to change the chibified wrongdoers back to normal, provided they truthfully confess to the evils they wrought upon the innocent. She kept it all in mind as she helped Ralph and co. in their mission to rescue Snow White...

TO BE CONTINUED...

* * *

Alright, so perhaps this foreshadowing chapter wasn't meant to come off as super-exciting, but I figured it was time I added in a key element that will come into play later on in my Game-Jumping Adventures series, particularly Polybius itself. Speaking of Polybius, I got the inspiration to mention the urban legend in the form of the "arcade game" itself by having read some _Wreck-It Ralph_ headcanons on a titular Tumblr page that mentioned the supposedly evil game, though I came up with Nethertainment, a strictly forbidden place in the underworld, on my own.


	10. Penetrating Vaati's dark winds

Vaati is boiling mad that the original six Disney Princesses were rescued and brought back to normal; thus he had no choice but to come out and take immediate action to crush Game Central Station's heroes' morale...

**DISCLAIMER: WarioWare Inc. and Kid Icarus: Uprising are properties of Nintendo. Bomberman is owned by Hudson Soft even though Konami is in charge of all the latter's franchises as of March 2012, whilst Contra and Castlevania belong to Konami themselves either way. Wreck-It Ralph is a property of Disney. All other franchises mentioned (Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi, Final Fantasy, etc.) are properties of their respective owners. Keyla and Patricia are my online friend JapanAnimeGirl's OCs and are used with permission; the same goes for LovelyTekki's OC, Princess Cherry.**

* * *

Chapter 7: Penetrating Vaati's dark winds

[Interlude BGM: Bowser's Castle (Mario &amp; Luigi: Bowser's Inside Story)]

"D'aaarrgh...stupid snipers...AGH, QUIT SNIPING ME! Can't you see I'm not your main threat?! I knew I should have played _Tetris_ instead of _Call of Duty: Black Ops II_ on my computer!"

Purple Basilisk was making use of his time while Vaati ran the aptly-named Palace of Winds in Disneyland, mainly by playing what the "hardcore gamers" were playing these days on the PC - if not all of them. He had the door to his room in the underworld hideout locked so no one would disturb him, but little did ke know that even a door lock could not keep Vaati out.

**"Basilisk! BASILISK!"** boomed the all-too-familiar voice.

"SHADDUP, VAATI!"

_Geez, you scream everytime you die,_ said one of the players on Purple Basilisk's headset. _We're just here to defeat you fair and square without having to put up with any childish whining. This is exactly why underaged kids shouldn't be playing M-rated games at all._

_Yeah,_ said the other player's voice. _I mean, c'mon! Don't you wanna defeat this "stupid sniper" who, I might add, is just that good at owning you?_

**"BASSY, GET OVER TO MY PALACE NOW!"**

"It's my co-worker, you'll have to excuse me..." Then Purple Basilisk took off his headset momentarily and covered the mic so nobody could hear him. "VAATI, DRINK YOUR SHADOW JUICE OR SOMETHING! I'M BUSY!"

**"EXCUSE ME?!"** The self-proclaimed Wind Mage broke open the locked door with his gusty winds, causing the Internet connection to be terminated, whilst leading the opponents to believe Purple Basilisk could not take losing and disconnected on purpose.

"Sigh...Yes, yes, what is it?!"

**"While you were busy procrastinating in this Call of Duty you keep blabbering about lately, a certain group of _children_ had been contributing to Game Central Station's success in crashing my soon-to-be wedding party! They are probably already rescuing the last of the imprisoned Disney Princesses at this very moment! You know full well I can't kidnap a beautiful maiden that catches my fancy if she is not a damsel-in-distress; you saw what Mulan and her dragon pet did to me earlier!"**

"Let me guess: it's 9-Volt and three of his troublesome best friends, especially Phoebe. Bah, they're barely even worth our time!"

**"Easy for you to say, considering their recent talk about bravery this and bravery that, according to recent reports from our minions! I thought your subordinate Mosquito Bomber did a good job turning the Disney Princesses into damsels-in-distress!"**

"So did I, unless..."

Vaati paused for a moment to think this through, and continued, **"Her invention must still have bugs for all we know. Such irony for someone who calls herself the Insectoid Queen! And as for those four pesky kids, their sudden bravery reminds me too much of the four insufferable Links to overlook any longer! Your summoned minions have failed to hold on to the Disney Princesses, so I'll have to handle this problem myself! When I'm through, they will beg me to become their true king of Disneyland, or they'll never see their little friends again!"**

Then Boxer Bomber showed up to join the conversation, eager enough to bring out a back-up plan of his own despite his loss to Yuffie. "Fear not, Vaati! I've come prepared to deal with those foos who think they can win! Betcha they can't beat us at football, if you know what I mean..."

"Or chess, in my case," interrupted Warlock Bomber, having teleported in with Boxer. "We may have lost the first six Disney Princesses to them, but we still hold the others prisoner...along with Princesses Sofia and Amber and Prince James of Enchancia. My intellect on the ancient game of kings is far beyond the reaches of parasites like the Contras and their friends, for not once have I ever lost to a single soul, let alone a Grandmaster."

Boxer was not convinced one bit as he detested the idea of strategizing, preferring to use brawn as a means to crushing his foes. "You're gonna challenge them to that one game where all you do is move these little pieces around on a board?"

Warlock chuckled sinisterly. "Yes...but not in the way anybody would expect..."

[End BGM]

* * *

Ralph and his friends had a little trouble getting Snow White back because of the Trix witches that held her prisoner just as Pit predicted, but luckily it didn't take much for them to save her and the rest of _Dance Dance Revolution X2_ even when Phosphora had to answer 9-Volt's call through the sound of his cloud whistle. Still, Pit had a feeling that the fight against the witches was a bit too easy, as if they wanted him and his allies to think they freed Game Central Station with only Disneyland left to get inside...

An hour had since passed, for all the heroes needed a well-deserved rest in order to be prepped for the final part of their campaign in Disneyland: to penetrate Vaati's Palace of Winds while the Contras return to the real world and uncover a portal to the underworld with the combined help of Penny's technology and Ashley's magic. Yuffie would accompany Aaron, Ami, Bill, Lance, Arctic and Blaze in case they need her White Magic support during their mission to get into Purple Basilisk's hideout, and destroy the cloner to prevent him from summoning anymore boss characters to wreak havoc upon Game Central Station. As for Wario and Mona, they returned Pit's Magnus Club and Ore Club, stating they no longer needed either one since the six Disney Princesses were already rescued. In the meantime, it was all up to Ralph, Vanellope, Felix and Calhoun to lead their group towards Disneyland's freedom from Vaati's cruel grasp. But just moments after their plan went into motion, Vaati appeared out of nowhere and blew a gusty wind at everyone, giving him ample time to kidnap none other than 9-Volt, Phoebe, White and Pink!

[Alert BGM: Vaati's Theme (The Legend of Zelda: Four Swords)]

**"Hoh hoh hoh hoh hoh! Surprised to see me? Ah, what do we-OW! OUCH!"** Vaati was quickly interrupted by a painful zap to a couple of his tentacles, causing him to wince in agony. He held on to the kidnapped youngsters as tightly as he could while swinging his tentacles around until the source of his pain came off: 9-Volt's Phosphora Bow and Twinbellows Cannon along with his two whistles for calling Phosphora and/or Cherry, and Phoebe's Ball Cannon. **"So, I take it their measly toys were enchanted with magic, eh?"**

"It's Chi magic," said Cherry, "and evil monsters like you can't touch it!"

**"It matters little. Your pint-sized heroes have done enough damage to my wedding ceremony! They're brave enough, but they're still too young to grasp my unstoppable might! You will bring all the original six Disney Princesses to my domain, or you'll never see your precious friends again!"**

"GET YOUR BIG SLIMY TENTACLES OFF MY BEST BOUNCING BALL BUDDIES AND THEIR BOMBER-PALS!" yelled Patricia, ready to launch a powerful lightning strike when Vaati deflected it away with a tornado-like shield around his body.

**"_Your_ Best Bouncing Ball Buddies? AH, HA HA HA HA! Big talk for a silly child! The deal still stands: give me what's rightfully mine, or say goodbye to 9-Volt, Phoebe, White and Pink!"**

[End BGM]

Patricia growled at Vaati's remark as he flew away, but Keyla calmed her down by placing a hand on her shoulder. "Don't let your anger get the best of you, Patricia. I know how awful bad it feels like to lose your friends."

"I know that, but-"

"We'll get them back together, don't worry."

Suddenly, Kat and Ana walked by and picked up 9-Volt's weapons. "We'll come save 9-Volt and his best friends," said Kat, brandishing the Twinbellows Cannon despite its weight.

"I'll hold his Phosphora Bow for him and show what Kat and I can really do as ninjas-in-training," added Ana.

Then came Mona. "I'll hold on to 9-Volt's whistles and Phoebe's Ball Cannon."

[Briefing BGM: Beware the Forest's Mushrooms (Super Mario RPG: Legend of the Seven Stars)]

At first she was against the idea of Kat and Ana fighting Vaati's forces, but remembering the times they had tangled with some demons at Diamond Dojo in the past, she decided to let them tag along on one condition: that she supervise them as they help Wario, Ralph, Vanellope, Felix and Calhoun defeat Vaati, while everyone else focuses on freeing all the citizens of Disneyland who, according to the princesses, had been stoned by Warlock Bomber's Black Magic. The Contras were also told of what happened; thus they gave Ralph's group an entire supply of about 50 Gold Needles, which may not be enough to free _everyone_ but at least increase the chances of purifying Disneyland of Vaati's dark forces.

"I'll accompany Pit and Phosphora while you save my son," 5-Volt told Mona. "Don't forget to call me if you're in trouble."

The redhead nodded with a reassuring smile. "Will do, ma'am. With all the original six Disney Princesses back to normal, we've got Vaati right where we want him!"

Then Calhoun instructed Pit and Phosphora, "Like Blaze Bomber said before he left with his fellow Contras, despite losing the Personalterfier, we were lucky its damsel-in-distress curse wasn't very powerful. Now, while we escort Ariel, Aurora and Belle in our mission to save Sofia, James and Amber of Enchancia along with 9-Volt, Phoebe, White and Pink of planets Earth and Bomber, you two will need to lead the others and find the four heroes of _Alien vs. Predator_ as well as fellow S.T.A.A.R. members Lieutenant Stephanie Grant and Sergeant Major Marcus Bradley from _Area 51_. I'm sure they'll offer support once you un-stone them with these Gold Needles, but just to be on the safe side, tell them I sent you!"

"You mean you know these guys?" asked Pit.

"Of course I do. It's a rare sight to see what these light gun games before mine were like back in the day, for me at least."

"Isn't _Alien vs. Predator_ a beat-'em-up?"

Phosphora answered for Calhoun, "It is, but more importantly, we have our orders. We'll meet Calhoun's group at the castle throne if we can. Kat, Ana, be real careful and save 9-Volt for us. That goes double for his best pals, 'kay?"

Kat and Ana saluted the Lightning Flash, acknowledging simultaneously, "Yes, ma'am!"

Pit, however, had something else in mind. "Oh, by the way, our Contra buddies told me to give you these before they returned to the real world to find Purple Basilisk's underworld hideout." He handed over four golden bracelets, each bearing a familiar symbol from the Zelda games. "Penny sent these Goron's Bracelets here after she heard we'd freed all the original six Disney Princesses and thought 9-Volt, Phoebe, White and Pink could make use of them because they're young...but then Vaati just HAD to ruin our moment, so you're gonna have to take over from here. Anyways...who's gonna wear the Goron's Bracelets?"

"How about me and Cool Black?" suggested Acrobat Aqua.

"No. I want you with me and Phosphora because we'll need support from your Bomberman-ish powers and stuff."

"Awww..."

"Hey, no fret, Aqua," chirped Cool Black. "We'll all have saved everyone before you know it."

Belle stepped in for the two Bomber-kids. "I think you should just give Black and Aqua these bracelets anyway. Kat and Ana can wear the other two."

"Hooray!" cheered Aqua.

Pit shrugged, but obliged with Belle's request anyway and gave the Goron's Bracelets to the young Bombermen, whereas Kat and Ana put on the other two themselves. "Just a quick question: why aren't you three gonna accompany Snow White, Cinderella and Jasmine?"

"Because my husband and daughter, along with Belle and Aurora's loved ones, were turned to stone at the throne room in the Sleeping Beauty Castle," explained Ariel. "My father and my friends, including Scuttle, are safe back in Atlantica, but who knows for how long? That's why Belle, Aurora and I are going with Ralph instead. After all, I _am_ 9-Volt's favorite Disney Princess, _right_?"

Pit blushed at the thought. "Heh. Good point."

"And besides, I have a pair of Power Bracelets to wear whenever I'm not in my mermaid form. That way, I still possess my Atlantean strength and endurance even on land."

Phosphora giggled. "I see why 9-Volt prefers you as his favorite above all others. You're like a power princess!"

Ariel grinned in response. "Yep! You learn a lot growing up in Atlantica from not only Scuttle for his knowledge of human objects, but also some newer princesses throughout Disneyland like Rapunzel. I have to be able to protect my family too, ever since the time I helped Prince Eric by holding off Ursula the Sea Witch to the best of my abilities long enough for him to defeat her. This may surprise you, but he actually used the splintered tip of a shipwreck as a spear! In short, we saved each other and...well, you could say we not only make a good couple, but also a good team."

"Like father, like daughter, that's for sure."

Then Pit wondered, "Wait, so if you're married to Prince Eric, doesn't that make him a king and you a queen? Then again, I only watched _The Little Mermaid_ once, so..."

Ariel nodded. "Naturally, but I'm still classified as a Disney Princess for traditional reasons. So, Tammy, are we all set to go?"

"You bet we are," confirmed the sergeant. "Alright, ladies, the kitten whispers and tickle fights stop now. Let's head on to the Palace of Winds and kick Vaati out!"

But meanwhile, Rancis was worried that he and his fellow _Sugar Rush_ racers might be next to get kidnapped as part of the ransom. "What if Vaati comes back while you're out?"

"We won't let him destroy our sugary world," assured Candlehead. "I'll stay with you the entire time for Vanellope's sake, even if Vaati snatches me away."

[End BGM]

* * *

_Mission 5: Palace of Winds  
The original six Disney Princesses were free at last, which just leaves everyone else in Disneyland to save. But to do that, Ralph must lead Vanellope, Felix, Calhoun, Wario, Mona, Kat and Ana in to Vaati's fortress while Pit and Phosphora's group do their part to keep the outer defenses busy. In the meantime, the Contras are doing their part to save Game Central Station and Disneyland by finding a way to get into Purple Basilisk's underworld hideout, at least before it's too late.  
Aside from the four young heroes of Diamond City, Vaati also imprisoned Sofia, James and Amber of Enchancia somewhere in the castle.  
November 11, 20XX  
4:00 PM_

[Intro BGM: Welcome to Hell (Castlevania the Adventure ReBirth)]

All set to go first, Ralph and his cohorts marched their way into the overtaken Disneyland to face Vaati's minions...

[End BGM]  
[Stage BGM: Reincarnated Soul (Castlevania the Adventure ReBirth)]

"Here we go, fellas!" whooped Vanellope. "Let's wreck 'em up!"

"Wait a second..." Mona wondered, eyeing the presence of shadowy creatures. "Is it me, or did Purple Basilisk also summon the Heartless from _Kingdom Hearts_?"

Wario noticed some familiar monsters from the Legend of Zelda series. "There's also Moblins, Stalfos, Lizalfos, fire-breathing Dinolfos, Wizzrobes, ReDeads, Gibdos and Darknuts - all just itchin' to be smashed by good ol' Wario!"

But before the heroes could attack, the ReDeads paralyzed them with ear-piercing, bone-chilling shrieks, allowing the Gibdos to grab hold of them. They were quick to break free before the Gibdos could choke them to death, and Kat retaliated by using 9-Volt's Twinbellows Cannon (which, thanks to the Goron's Bracelet, was now easier for her to wield) to burn the thin, white cloth they were wrapped in, similar to their real-life mummified counterparts, revealing them as the ReDeads like in _The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask_. Then Wario did his trademark body slam to mow down the undead creatures, followed by Mona crushing their remains with a well-timed charged shot from Phoebe's Ball Cannon.

"Ha ha! Right in the kisser!" boasted Wario. "Men fight with fists, and women fight with cannonballs! Though I did expect an explosion or two..."

"The Ball Cannon's charged shots are non-explosive unlike all the other cannons in _Kid Icarus: Uprising_," explained Mona, "but like Phoebe said, they can smash the enemies like bowling pins!"

"Oh well. I bet you gonna strike Siren Bomber really good the next time we see her!"

"My thoughts exactly, Wario. If she tries anything to hurt 9-Volt and Phoebe, she's asking for a big cannonball to the face."

But then Ralph interrupted, "Hate to ruin your moment, but we've got more monsters incoming!"

"Yeah, and my cherry bombs can only blast so much of them at once!" shouted Vanellope.

"Not to worry, kiddo!" assured Wario. "It's wrecking time for those jerks! Kat, Ana, you know what to do!"

Without saying a word to acknowledge Wario's instructions, Kat and Ana went in and timed their charged shots from 9-Volt's Twinbellows Cannon and Phosphora Bow, followed by their cross-slash technique via the katanas to mow down hordes of monsters, all the while destroying the Darknuts' suits of armor to reveal their under-armor chain mail, weakening them in the process. But true to the Twilight Princess incarnations, the Darknuts grew faster to compensate for the loss of their armor, thus requiring the girls to make use of spin attacks and back slices, thereafter killing them. The Heartless, Lizalfos and Dinolfos joined the fight to avenge the fallen Darknuts only for Ralph and Vanellope to make short work of them.

The Stalfos and Wizzrobes took advantage of the battle at hand by going for the three Disney Princesses. Ariel, however, was ready for it as she pulled out a rapier and chipped in to defend Aurora and Belle, having picked it out from her treasure grotto in Atlantica ahead of time. Apparently Scuttle, her seagull friend, forewarned her of Vaati's eventual appearance in Disneyland, similar to the time he warned her about Ursula being disguised as a human female named "Vanessa." Despite all that, Ariel and the other Disney Princesses were unprepared for Mosquito Bomber's Personalterfier and fell under the damsel-in-distress curse until they were rescued. The Stalfos cackled at Ariel's attempt to fight them in a dress and high heels, even brushing off her rapier, but not a moment too soon did they eat their words when she utilized swordplay to block their strikes and cut them to piles of bones when they dropped their guard, indicating to the Core Four and their non-Disney allies that she knew swordplay when she was a mermaid. The Wizzrobes fired magical bolts of energy from their hands as a retaliation effort, hurting Ariel a bit but not bad compared to the stronger spells they were about to cast next. Calhoun quickly took note of this and blew the Wizzrobes to bits with her assault rifle's built-in grenade launcher as its secondary fire, followed by Felix repairing Ariel's damaged rapier with his magic hammer.

[End BGM]  
[Fight BGM: Mini-Boss Battle (The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask)]

Now outgunned, the Moblins fled the battle in panic, their morale having decreased sharply since the heroes showed them what for. All of a sudden, they reappeared aboard a pirate ship on a vast lake near the Palace of Winds, assisting a group of Stalfos in manning the cannons while a lone Darknut took the role of the ship's captain, thus regaining their opportunity to attack again by blasting Ralph's group with exploding cannonballs, inflicting considerable damage.

"OUCH!" winced Kat. "That hurts, y'know!"

"Ariel, Aurora, Belle, your dresses!" panicked Ana.

The Disney Princesses, however, weren't too worried. "Don't worry, Ana," said Belle, "we can always get them cleaned up with Tinker Bell's pixie dust, if we do rescue her at all."

Ariel had an idea. "We'll just have to beat these monsters at their own game. My longtime friend Scuttle taught me lots of human words, like ratsnmasher and feeny-meeny, in order to beat the pirates that kidnapped Sebastian one time, and that was long before I even met Prince Eric in person."

"Vaati's Palace of Winds isn't complete as of yet, therefore we still have a chance to get there by ship before it rises to the skies."

At that point, Wario predicted a song in order that typically spoke of the current situation. "Yeah yeah, no need to bust out a song or two like many Disney Princess movies do."

"Wario, don't be rude," snapped Mona. "If they want to sing about it as we move along, then let them do the singing."

"Aye, basura...okay, okay, they can sing while we help them take the blasted ship, but that doesn't mean I'm gonna love every bits and pieces of it!"

* * *

On board the pirate ship, one of the Moblins was berating his cohorts in between the cannon fire. "Ohh, you idiots! We not supposed to bomb Disney Princesses! Vaati get mad if he see them dirty!"

"Well, what were we supposed to do about it?!" complained one of the Stalfos. "They're not scared anymore!"

"Blow up interlopers, but do princesses no harm!"

"Too late, sire! They've already boarded the ship!"

"D'oh! Now we gotta protect our captain, so listen: set up all cannons and fire away! If they on ship that way, they get blown up!"

The Stalfos knew the counter-response would run the risk of destroying the pirate ship, but he acknowledged the order regardless. "Understood. Okay, maties, load the cannons and fire on my mark!" Just as the monsters were ready to light the fuses, Kat and Ana fired some charged shots inside the cannons to detonate the explosive balls prematurely, killing the Moblins and Stalfos within range.

"Excellent-a!" cheered Wario, punching some other monsters away. "Now that's demolition derby, only it's on a pirate ship."

As soon as the battle aboard the pirate ship erupted, the Darknut captain literally jumped into action to attack Felix and Calhoun who were in front of the three Disney Princesses. Vanellope, on the other hand, thought she saw something crawling inside the ship through an open cabin door, and glitched herself in with Ralph behind her. Perhaps that something is holding a prisoner or two below deck, they thought.

"Tammy, we're surrounded!" worried Felix.

"I know, but stay behind me!" Calhoun unloaded a few grenades at the Moblins and Stalfos until she ran out, prompting her to switch back to her rifle's primary fire. "Good Mod, they just keep bringing in reinforcements! Mona, do something about these monster generators near the cabin door! Ariel, see if you can find a pile of cannonballs for that ratsnmasher or whatever you and Scuttle call it!"

"Say no more, Sarge!" The two redheads moved into position and awaited the signal from Calhoun. When she counted up to 3 with her fingers, Ariel wasted not a second giving Mona a clear shot at the monster generators by shoving the cannonballs forward. "As my friends on the surface would say, LET'S BOWL!" Then she went for the other two piles and did the same, forcing the monsters to run away from Aurora and Belle as they got bowled over. The Darknut captain, now viewing Ariel as a threat, rushed in for the kill only to have his large sword swatted away by her hands, indicating again her Atlantean strength. He bellowed like a Norse god and lifted his shield to use as a hammer, but Aurora got out a magic wand that one of her "aunts", the Three Good Fairies, gave her sometime ago and cast a magic spell, stripping the Darknut of his armor by breaking it into pieces instantly. Now in his chain mail, he tossed the shield aside and unsheathed a small sword to finish the fight. Ariel took note of Aurora's assistance and parried the Darknut's attacks in time for the titular Sleeping Beauty to stun him with a different spell. Finally, she grabbed the monster by the arm and threw him overboard, decreasing the Moblins and Stalfos' morale sharply once again.

[End BGM]

After thanking Aurora for helping out a fellow Disney Princess, Ariel put her rapier back in its scabbard and picked up a cannonball from the floor, holding it underneath her shoulder. "That big ball might make a great addition to my treasure grotto."

"You're weird, Ariel, you know that?" retorted Wario. "What 9-Volt sees in you, I'll never understand."

"It's because he likes her for her curiosity and interest in human objects, Wario," said Mona, "so that along with her adventurous personality makes her his favorite Disney Princess. You've seen how curious I was with your microgames and treasure-hunting, remember?"

"But still-"

"If she wants to bring something back to her grotto in Atlantica, let her do so. Besides, I don't hear you complaining when I tagged along on some of your adventures."

"I agree with Mona," said Aurora. "Just let me cast a quick spell to remove all the gunpowder, so it doesn't explode on anyone." The pink princess did so with her magic wand, and Ariel thanked her again.

"Guess it's safe to say this ship is ours to use," commented Belle. "That is, if Ralph and Vanellope come back alive..."

* * *

[Alert BGM: Encounter with Vile (Mega Man Maverick Hunter X)]

Somewhere below deck, Ralph and Vanellope found their way around by using the lit fuse on the racer's cherry bomb as a torch. She wore a Peace Ring on her index finger, the very same ring from _The Legend of Zelda: Oracle of Seasons_ and _Oracle of Ages_, to keep it and any other toon bombs shaped perfectly like a ball (big or small) from exploding in her hands. Sooner or later, they saw a large mechanical spider nestling itself next to a pair of crystallized prisons.

"Giant spiders..." mumbled Ralph. "Why'd it have to be giant spiders?"

[End BGM]  
[Boss BGM: Vile Battle (Mega Man Maverick Hunter X)]

That spider, known in _Mega Man X_ as Bospider, woke up and crawled through one of the four metal rails to the ceiling. It released mini spider robots and created a random path down its rails to attack the father-and-daughter duo. Vanellope used the light from her cherry bomb's fuse to spot Bospider's movement and glitched herself and Ralph out of the way, crushing the mini spider robots in the process. As soon as Bospider landed on the floor, the red core on its abdomen opened up, leaving it vulnerable for about two seconds. Since neither one had its weakness, the Shotgun Ice, Ralph punched the red core as hard as possible while Vanellope did a powerful stomp, followed by pelting Bospider with her cherry bombs until it closed its weak spot and crawled up the rails again.

Bospider grew faster as its life energy was taken off by half, spitting out more mini spider robots and rushing down its randomly-created paths, catching Ralph and Vanellope off guard a few times. Fortunately, they caught on to the increased speed of its attack path and finished it off with a synchronized hip drop. When the robot's life energy was gone, it rolled over onto its back and tucked its legs to its body before shining brightly, signaling an impending explosion. That's when Ralph and Vanellope realized a little too late that they were inside the powder room all along; they panicked and grabbed the big crystals, but were unable to get out in time as Bospider exploded, setting off a chain reaction that destroyed the entire pirate ship.

[End BGM]

* * *

In spite of the massive explosion, the heroes were sent flying and crash-landed inside the Palace of Winds. Miraculously, they were unharmed along with the 9-Volt and Phoebe's Skyworld-enchanted weapons, and Ariel's cannonball. The moment they recovered, they saw the crystallized prisons cracking like glass upon hitting the ground and broke open, revealing Princess Amber and Prince James.

[Victory BGM: Zelda's Theme (The Legend of Zelda: Four Swords Adventures)]

"Oooh...where are we now?" asked the groggy twins. Amber and James shook their heads to regain consciousness and took note of the successful rescue.

Felix replied with his own question, "Amber? James? What happened to you when Vaati took over?"

"That egotistical creep put me and James inside these crystal prisons and shoved us below the pirate ship where that big ugly spider was, that's what happened!"

"Whoa, whoa, there!" chastised Wario. "Slow down, girl! In case you haven't noticed, we just _heroically_ saved your lives!"

"If there's one thing I hate more than frogs, failure and even messy things that happen upon my dresses, it's giant spiders and ghosts!"

"You'll have to excuse Amber," said James. "She's been through a lot lately ever since Vaati ruined our first meeting with Mickey Mouse and friends, but she's not bad once you get to know her. You have to help us free Sofia! We've just overheard a sudden change in Vaati's plans: he wants to make her his bride instead, claiming her radiance brings him back memories of some other princess named...uh, what did he call her again? Zelda?"

"He'll kidnap _any_ beautiful maiden, young or grown-up, that catches his fancy," Kat muttered in disgust.

"And now he took poor 9-Volt and our three best pals, all because we rescued the Disney Princesses and turned them back to normal!" whined Ana. "The nerve of that big jerk, stealing OUR 9-Volt just for expressing his bravery! Can you believe that, James?"

"Sorry to hear what he did to your friends. Maybe they're in his throne room or something, but Amber and I do know this: some purple guy with a snake-like head-"

"Purple Basilisk!" Ralph interrupted.

James nodded and continued, "That's his name - he's recently arranged for his followers to challenge you guys to duel in their own styles of combat!"

Amber warned also, "Boxer Bomber's going to trash you at this American football, while Warlock Bomber and Siren Bomber want to end your quest in chess. I usually don't tell anyone this, but James and I care too much about Sofia to let anything bad happen to her!"

"Not to worry, fellas!" chirped Vanellope. "We won't let them destroy our buds while we still live!"

[End BGM]

With the first leg of their path to Vaati's throne cleared, Ralph and co. move on to the next section of the Palace of Winds.

TO BE CONTINUED...

* * *

As a side note, I looked up the Disney wiki site to see some of Ariel and Aurora's abilities to get an idea on how helpful they can be in my story, now that Ralph and his pals brought them back to normal. From what I read, Aurora was actually given a magic wand from Merryweather (one of the Three Good Fairies) to use in _Disney Princess Enchanted Tales: Follow Your Dreams_ and wielded its magical powers, whereas Ariel had shown signs of Atlantean strength and endurance from time to time - in addition to her swordplay - as seen in the Little Mermaid series. It was, however, debatable as to whether she retained her superhuman strength and endurance when she became human, so I thought why not give her a pair of Power Bracelets from the Zelda series to emulate these abilities.


	11. Playing with the big boys

The next leg in their journey to Vaati's throne room picks up inside the Palace of Winds...

**DISCLAIMER: WarioWare Inc. and Kid Icarus: Uprising are properties of Nintendo. Bomberman is owned by Hudson Soft even though Konami is in charge of all the latter's franchises as of March 2012, whilst Contra and Castlevania belong to Konami themselves either way. Wreck-It Ralph is a property of Disney. All other franchises mentioned (Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi, Final Fantasy, etc.) are properties of their respective owners. Keyla and Patricia are my online friend JapanAnimeGirl's OCs and are used with permission; the same goes for LovelyTekki's OC, Princess Cherry.**

* * *

Chapter 8: Playing with the big boys

_Mission 6: Game time at Vaati's palace  
Amber and James of Enchancia had warned Ralph's team of the upcoming dangers they must face in order to rescue their half-sister, Princess Sofia, along with 9-Volt and his three best friends. If they can defeat Vaati, save Disneyland and expose whatever secrets the Basilisk Dynasty may have had in store for quite some time, everything will be fine.  
Or, so the folks from both worlds hoped...  
November 11, 20XX  
4:30 PM_

[Intro BGM: Welcome to Hell (Castlevania the Adventure ReBirth)]

The heroes of Diamond City and Game Central Station march on to the interior of the Palace of Winds, now aware of the new dangers ahead...

[End BGM]  
[Stage BGM: Ripple Red (Kirby: Triple Deluxe)]

"They'll be arriving here soon enough," announced Boxer Bomber, "and remember, guys: I'm the team captain of what they'll see as the last football game of their very lives! The reason? It's quite obvious..." Then he pulled out a futuristic-looking football, filled with some kind of dangerous substance inside. "Exploding footballs, that's what! Ha ha ha ha ha ha! Ah, here they are now!"

"What are you jerks planning?!" demanded Wario. "If you so much as lay a hand on MY little employee and his pals right under my nose..."

"Nothing yet, but we _will_ should you refuse my challenge. You're playing football against my team...Atari Games' _Tournament CyberBall 2072_, that is!"

"You mean THE _CyberBall_? I haven't played it in-"

"Some other time, Wario, if you please," hushed Mona. "It doesn't look like Boxer's fooling around this time...but doesn't Midway technically own the rights even though Warner Bros. Studios took over?"

Trigger Bomber joined, "You're right for once: the captain of Team Basilisk isn't taking anymore chances. That's why we're gonna blow you away - literally! Normally we'd be playing with robots, but Boxer and I prefer what we're doing right now. So! Here are the rules, in case some of you are new: well, it's just like football, except we're all using high-explosive footballs. The 'downs', instead of the usual 1 to 4, consist of its temperature, ranging from cool to warm, to hot, and to critical. And when it becomes critical, you'd better throw it away or..."

"KA-BLOOEY!" emphasized Boxer Bomber and Ghrid in unison.

"Whichever team has the most points after the clock hits zero wins, so if you win, your friends are free...but if you lose..."

"You have to pledge eternal loyalty to Siren Bomber and the Trix witches, while the good girls in your group serve as Vaati's maids!" boasted Mosquito Bomber. "Only way you're gonna defuse my exploding footballs, resetting it from its current state back to 'cool', is by crossing the 50-yard line or by change of possession, whether through touchdown, interception or fumble!"

Then Ghrid said, "Your team against ours, 7-on-7. That's Boxer, Trigger, Mosquito, me, and the Trix witches."

"Ready for Round 2, twerps?" taunted Icy. "Darcy, Stormy and I have prepared ourselves big time for this! So, what's your team gonna be?"

"If we have to put up with your exploding footballs, then I'll be the captain," answered Ralph. "My teammates are Vanellope, Felix, Calhoun, Wario, Mona and...aaand..."

Mona, also having borrowed Phoebe's wing whistle, got it out and blew it as loud as possible, calling Pit over to assist. "Sorry to keep you waiting," he answered. "We just did our part of the mission to save everyone! So what's the scoop?"

"We have to beat these clowns in that evilly-dangerous football game called _CyberBall 2072_," said Calhoun. "They're using high-explosive footballs!"

Pit gasped. "Well, that's no fun! But not to worry; we'll beat 'em at their own game and save 9-Volt!"

"We don't know if they really have 9-Volt and his friends prisoner in this area. But we will try anyway."

In the meantime, the Trix witches simply floated away, calling in three Stalfos to take their place, albeit much to Ghrid and Cheereena's concern. "Hey, what are you doing? I thought you were gonna help us out!"

"Sorry to disappoint you, Ghrid," retorted Icy with a smirk, "but the truth is, your girlfriend annoys the heck out of us with all her boasting, even before we broke into Disneyland. Bottom line, seeing how you're all bark and no bite, we don't mind watching just the two of you lose."

"HUH?! But...but...oh, I knew this wasn't gonna work out in the long run!"

"Like, my thoughts exactly," agreed Cheereena. "I say we get the heck outta here while we still can!"

"Oh no, you're not!" denied Darcy. "You're staying here until you get blown away! Better yet..." She snapped her fingers, signaling a Stalfos to grab the vain cheerleader and toss her onto the field alongside Ghrid in its place.

"But I only know cheerleading! I dunno how to play football!"

And thus began the dangerous game of football between the opposing teams. But the heroes had to make it quick since there's no telling how much more time they have until Vaati discovers a way to turn the Disney Princesses into damsels in distress again, or so Felix worried. As soon as the exploding ball landed in Pit's hands, he flew forward only for Stormy to send him down with a bolt of lightning. "Ah, ah," she said, "no flying allowed!" Thus was the angel boy forced to run forth, fortunately backed up by his teammates. He got up to the 35 yard line when Trigger and Mosquito tackled him. The exploding ball, still in its "cool" state, was now in Ralph's hands, but he had to set up a play as he _is_ the team captain. They tried a long pass in shotgun formation, but that didn't help much when Stormy struck the ball from outside the playing field, putting it in its "warm" condition.

"Hey! That's cheating!" accused Wario.

"Sticks and stones, fatso." Stormy stuck out her tongue, leading to a bonk on the head from Ariel's cannonball.

"Stick that!" retorted the redheaded princess, as Ralph's team had to call a timeout in order for Mona to summon 5-Volt and Phosphora to prevent the Trix witches from pulling any cheap stunts. After they were called in, Pit felt safe enough to continue helping his friends win the football game and rescue the prisoners. When the game resumed, Team Wreck-Its tried the shotgun formation again, this time with no outside interruptions. Ralph, possessing the will of a team captain despite his first time playing football for as long as he could remember, made sure his teammates were open before tossing the explosive football to Mona, who in return ducked underneath for Ghrid and Cheereena to accidentally crash into each other, eventually resulting in a touchdown and the following 2-point conversion. Now it was Team Basilisk's turn on the offense, but unfortunately for them, Boxer's brutal tactics could only get him and his teammates so far before the ball would end up in its critical condition. In an attempt to weasel his way out of getting blown to pieces, he called a timeout and asked Phosphora to come over here for a "cup of tea." She had a feeling he was up to something sneaky, but played along anyway so as to fool him right back. Nobody dared blast Pit and the others with a high-explosive football on her watch!

"Uh...Boxer?" asked Ghrid. "I thought you said not to..."

"Yeah, I know that, but at times like this you just gotta pretend you don't hate goody-two-shoes bimbos like her. Watch and learn! Ahem...now would you like some lumps on your tea?"

Phosphora eyed him pouring a bit of rat poison on the tea behind his back. "Why _sure_. Maybe two oughta do it," she said sarcastically, keeping an eye on the exploding ball Boxer Bomber he was still holding. "And how many lumps do _you_ want?"

"Just one's fine by me..." He was so busy preparing his sneaky underhanded tactic, he did not notice her balling up her fists for an electric punch.

"One lump, comin' up!" And KA-POW! She rocketed her fist directly into Boxer Bomber's face, leaving a big crack all over his visor!

"ORRRLGH!" Upon grunting in pain, he was sent flying until he hit the ground, causing the football to detonate in a big explosion, blowing him to pieces and destroying the poisoned tea simultaneously. This sent Ghrid and Cheereena into a wide state of panic.

"I knew this wouldn't work! I KNEW IT!" cried Ghrid. "That's it, we're leaving the underworld! I don't care what happens to that blasted dynasty!"

"Like, for sure! I heard there's a agricultural group way up in the skies that's way less stinky than the underworld! I say we join them!"

"Hear that, guys? Oh, we're gonna join the Forces of Nature, alright! At least they care about us...and that organization of yours is gonna be blown away big time!" Then Ghrid eyed the Trix witches accusingly. "Put my Cheereena on bad terms, will ya?"

Pit interrupted, "That spoiled brat doesn't give a care what happens as long as she gets her way and demands everyone to respect nature through the threat of force! Phosphora and I were able to see the truth after I set her free!"

"You and your silly girlfriend ain't gonna do nothing! Just you wait till the Reset Bombs come raining down some day to give you a big blast for me and MY girlfriend!" Upon sticking out their tongues one last time, the incompetent duo made a run for it and stole one of Mosquito Bomber's gadgets for getting out of Game Central Station, resulting in Team Wreck-Its' victory. But as Calhoun surmised, there weren't any prisoners in sight at all, until Amber and James brought up a suggestion that perhaps Sofia and the others are held prisoner by Warlock Bomber. On the other hand, now that Boxer Bomber had been killed once again, Trigger Bomber and Mosquito Bomber decided it was time to disperse, whilst the Trix witches flew on over to a different area in Vaati's Palace of Winds.

[End BGM]

* * *

"...And they failed, dismally," Icy finished explaining in her report to Warlock Bomber and Siren Bomber.

"Somehow, I knew Ghrid and Cheereena were bound to fail in the long run. It matters little now."

"I told Purple Basilisk the only anti-Phosphora around here is ME," muttered Siren Bomber, her eyes twitching left and right uncontrollably, "but nooo! He says 'No! You had your chance and you blew it!' And just thinking about that airhead and her boyfriend gets me all bomb-happy enough to blow them to kingdom come! Ohhh, I can already feel their presence by the minute!" Without warning she took off her helmet for no reason whatsoever, revealing her human-like face in its entirety beyond her emerald green eyes, her blonde hair being twice as long as Arctic Bomber's when let down, and her smile a crazed, vicious one with pink lipstick. If that weren't enough, she made a big jump towards Ralph's group stopping short just to see Pit and Phosphora once more.

[Alert BGM: Mean Girls Rule (Winx Club)]

"HIIIII, PITTAE!" The self-proclaimed Singing Beauty's smile was indeed twisted beyond comprehension. "YOU HERE FOR SOME BOOM BOOMS?!"

"Uhm...boom booms?" asked the nervous angel boy.

"What's the deal with _her_, and who is she, anyway?" wondered Princess Amber.

"She scares me..." gulped Prince James.

"I don't quite recall her not wearing her helmet," noted Phosphora, "but if you must know, she's Siren Bomber and is a manipulative she-devil not worthy of Pit's time!"

"YOU'RE JUST SAYING IT BECAUSE YOU'RE FLAT-OUT JEALOUS THAT I'M PRETTIER, SMARTER, STRONGER AND BETTER THAN YOU, GIRLY!" screamed the bad Bomber-girl with a crazed laugh. "AND THE ONE WHO'S GONNA DIE FOR RUINING MY FUN IS YOU, AND YOUR PITTAE WILL BE MINE! MINE MINE MINE!"

"Siren, may I remind you that we're to force them into a deadly game of Chess Kombat-" Before Warlock Bomber could finish his sentence, he was rudely interrupted.

"SCREW CHESS! I've got boom booms on my mind that'll blow their socks off BIG time! Boom boom boom boom BOOM BOOM BOOM BOOM!" She pulled out a bunch of bombs with lit fuses, juggled them around and threw them one by one at Ralph's group, forcing everyone to run for cover. "I always get my way...ALWAYS! And if Pit and Felix won't come with me, I'LL GO BOOM BOOM ALL OVER THEM TOO!" Then she threw her bowling ball-sized explosives some more, kissing each and every one of them while she was at it. "ME LOVE BOOM BOOMS!"

"I swear, this is NOT my idea for a game of dodgeball!" whined Ralph.

[End BGM]

Siren Bomber, on the other hand, called forth a large group of monsters and brainwashed victims, all led by a one-eyed Hinox, to commence the assault while she hid herself behind them to deal with Pit and Phosphora personally. If that weren't bad enough Warlock Bomber's plan was disrupted beyond control, he was called by Purple Basilisk to return to him and Vaati at once. Very few could only make out a few words due to the loud explosions all over the place, something about attending to a magic amulet...

"I told him before that he never gave me any knowledge about Enchancia and its magic when he created me..." Right before Warlock teleported out against his will, he cast Reflect on Siren Bomber to protect her against magic attacks in spite of knowing Pit and Phosphora's powers didn't fall underneath Black Magic privileges to begin with. In just a few seconds after interpreting a little of what he was talking about, Pit was able to relay that information to his allies: Vaati most certainly _is_ holding Princess Sofia prisoner after all.

Although the battle appeared to be a lose-lose situation for the good guys early on, a loud crash in a wall was heard. The other team that went to free the denizens of Disneyland had arrived in the nick of time to rendezvous with Ralph's; Keyla and Patricia came rushing in at high speed whilst keeping themselves balanced on two big cannonballs that rolled by. Apparently Keyla had been practicing her ball-balancing skills with the young Mistress of Bouncing Balls from time to time and - much to everyone's surprise, including 9-Volt - both girls from different worlds but on the same planet Earth, managed to put the abilities to good use by running on top of a cannonball. They gave "bowl over" a whole new meaning by knocking the monsters away while Keyla cast a magic spell to undo the brainwashing effects of Siren Bomber's singing voice on the innocent victims. As soon as the young girls reached the four crystallized prisons, they jumped off the cannonballs in time for the big crystals to be smashed into pieces, sending 9-Volt and his three best pals flying towards the "chessboard." Pit and Phosphora kept Siren Bomber at bay long enough for 5-Volt to summon Titan, who gingerly caught the four kids and set them on the floor next to her. Then he punched the large Hinox out of the arena before returning to Feymarch, home of the Eidolons.

"Great job, everyone!" commended Calhoun. "Ralph, Vanellope, Felix and I will go on ahead and stop Vaati. I just got word from Penny and her grandfather that the Contras are close to Purple Basilisk's underworld hideout by now; they had to tangle with some creep named Swampster the Terrible along the way."

Wario and Mona gasped at the sound of the evil-hearted poacher's name. "THE Swampster who deliberately joined Red Falcon's evil posse? He's alive?!" exclaimed Wario.

"I thought Arctic Bomber killed him on Galuga Island in the real world during World War III!" added Mona.

"Apparently someone who was supposed to be dead too must have brought both himself and the traitor back to life - someone named Yellow Cobra...But let the Contras deal with them. The rest of you stay put and get rid of Siren Bomber and the Trix witches! Let's move, people!"

"Not a prob!" whooped Wario. "We'll bust up any reinforcements they call in!"

* * *

[Reunion BGM: Ahead on Our Way (Final Fantasy VII)]

Meanwhile, 5-Volt was tending to 9-Volt, Phoebe, Cheerful White and Cute Pink with a group hug. "Are you kids okay? Oh, we were so worried!"

Mona, Kat and Ana handed 9-Volt and Phoebe back their Chi-enchanted belongings, though one might indicate Phoebe was lucky she didn't lose her wing whistle for calling Pit. Keyla and Patricia, on the other hand, spent the next few minutes cuddling 9-Volt. "See, Patricia?" Keyla told the Freakshow kid. "I told you we'd get our friends back."

"I know. Thanks for helping me get what I wanted...The Best Bouncing Ball Buddies are back together again!" Patricia turned over to 9-Volt and hugged him again. "It's okay, we're right here for you."

"I didn't know you could balance on a ball that isn't light or bouncy," he said.

"Me neither," added Phoebe. "But I gotta say, that was pretty amazing!"

Patricia giggled happily in response. "Isn't it obvious? You learn a lot about different kinds of balls and how they work when your specialty is ball-walking. All we took was our creativity in order to help rescue you guys. To tell you the truth, the only hard part was getting the cannonballs rolling without hurting ourselves..."

"So in other words, you combined Keyla's bowling skills with your ball-walking into one incredible feat, right?"

"Exactly! You never know if something works unless you try."

[Interrupt BGM]  
[Boss BGM: The Dispossessed Eidolons (Final Fantasy IV: The After Years)]

While the kids were chatting, the Trix witches floated by. "My, what a touching reunion," interrupted Icy. "But enough mush...we've waited long enough for this moment, Winx Club or otherwise! Darcy, whaddya say we have some fun while Siren Bomber's busy roughing up angel twerp and his dorky girlfriend?"

"It'll be my pleasure. Wave of Confusion!" Darcy created multiple clones of herself, followed by Shadow Hand, summoning a hand made out of shadows from each copy to grab the kids. 5-Volt, on the other hand, summoned Ramuh, an Eidolon who resembled an old man carrying a staff. He cast his signature attack, called Judgment Bolt, taking out Darcy's clones in order to lessen the effects of her Shadow Hand, stunning her momentarily as well. Stormy retaliated by spinning around to create a tornado, shouting "Dark Cloud!" in the process, and released some energy balls from the tornado to counteract Ramuh's Judgment Bolt, forcing him to retreat back to Feymarch before any possible mortal damage could befall him; should the Eidolon die in battle, the person who summoned them would perish as well.

"How do you like my tornadoes?" taunted Stormy. "Oh, I know what to throw at you next: Twister Fury!" She created a strong black gust to blow 5-Volt away.

"Sooner or later, your magic will run out, giving us an easier time to defeat the likes of you!" blurted Icy with a cackle, casting Ice Spiral to materialize a series of glowing green icicles to throw at 9-Volt's mother while she was down. The Nintendo kid, however, couldn't stand to see his mom get busted up like that, and fired a charged shot from his Phosphora Bow aimed at Icy's hair, messing it up in a crazy style whilst neutralizing her Ice Spiral attack. When Patricia took note of that, she threw herself at Darcy and Stormy, grabbed their hairs and shocked them hard, resulting in the same outcome as Icy's.

"HOW DARE YOU?!" shrieked the Witch of Ice, rushing towards 9-Volt's group for another cold spell to cast upon, but Phoebe flattened her face with a charged shot from her Ball Cannon. Darcy was about to cast Dark Chaos, which would have released purple waves that make the affected victims fight against each other had Keyla not intervened by flapping her wings rapidly, the strong gusts making it too difficult for the Trix witches to fly around.

Just as Mosquito Bomber and Trigger Bomber returned for another go-around, Cheerful White and Cute Pink saw their chance and grabbed Darcy and Stormy by the hair, swung them around a-la _Super Mario 64_ and launched them at the two Chaotic Bombers, knocking them all out instantly. Finally, Cherry ran behind Icy and set her rear end ablaze with a fireball toss.

"YEOWCH! OW OW OW OW OWWW!" The Witch of Ice took off running in a vain attempt to put out the fire, the gusts from Keyla's wings still preventing her from flying out of here, not knowing that just running around only makes the fire worse. 9-Volt brought an end to the confrontation with a charged shot from his Twinbellows Cannon, singeing half her outfit and her blue hair. "You...you...TWERPS!" she bawled, just as the flames went out and Keyla stopped flapping her wings.

"Ooooohh..." groaned Trigger Bomber, doubled up in pain on top of Darcy whereas Stormy laid face-first beside Mosquito Bomber. "...Daddy, is it time for target practice at the shooting range...owww, my head..."

"Trigger...get...OFF!" grunted Darcy, attempting to push the Chaotic Bomber off of her but to no avail. "Siren, we leave the rest of this to you...blugh..."

While the Trix witches were eventually defeated, Siren Bomber was holding her ground, still crazy about blowing up two of her most hated enemies. What made this fight tougher was her tendency to hypnotize enemy reinforcements into pounding Pit and Phosphora for her, but even that didn't scare them into giving up despite taking some hits. "Gaaah, does she REALLY have to kiss a bomb everytime she's gonna throw it?!" Pit complained to Phosphora.

"She's bi-polar and has a bomb fetish, what did you expect?" The thunder girl caught one of the bombs thrown at her and spiked it back like a volleyball, inflicting damage upon Siren Bomber. Pit did the same for the other bomb, only he kicked it back as though it were a soccer ball.

"OWW! WHY YOU NO GET BOOM BOOM?!" Siren screamed frantically, running around like a hyperactive schoolgirl and tossing even more bombs around, completely ignoring the burning damage the bomb blasts were doing to both her hair and white flowing dress. "BOOM! BOOM! BOOM!" At this, Pit and Phosphora responded by flying up close and kicking her back and forth twice.

"Boy, do I love rhythm games!" commented Pit. "Let's you and me give her the final show-stopper!"

"I'm with you, Pit!" whooped Phosphora. "On three!"

"YOU'RE GONNA DIE, CLOWNS, CUZ HERE COMES A BIG BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!" The crazed Chaotic Bomber ran off to get her spare Dangerous Bomb ready and came back for a suicidal attack, for she knew it was just a matter of time before she lost again. But, Pit and Phosphora were not afraid to take the risk, as they didn't plan on letting her obliterate them like she almost did back in the _Sugar Rush_ game.

Thus they shouted in unison, charging up their own shots as they went, "One...two...three! KA-POW! HOCUS, HOCUS, HOCUS!" The dynamic duo of Skyworld flew in, threw a flurry of punches and kicks, and finished up by combining their charged shots with each other for the "final show-stopper", flying out of harm's way just before the combined attacks set off the Dangerous Bomb, this time killing Siren Bomber in a white phosphorous explosion.

[End BGM]

* * *

[Victory BGM: Joyous Occasion (Mario &amp; Luigi: Dream Team)]

"WOO-HOO! May the light from our hearts vanquish this horrible night!" cheered Pit. "I've always wanted to say that."

"Tee hee hee, you're silly in a good way, you know that?" Phosphora gave him a playful noogie on the head. "Still, she had it coming for threatening our friends."

"I'll say. Hey, James! Amber! You can come out now, she's gone for good."

The two royal twins of Enchancia walked up to the pair. "Finally, we don't have to put up with her bomb-happy attitude anymore," said James. "She was seriously starting to creep me out."

"Me too," agreed Amber, "It sure was brutal."

Everyone else gathered around, starting with Cherry, Keyla and Patricia. "I really like your style of combat, Phosphora," chirped the Mistress of Bouncing Balls. "Not to mention your lightning powers!"

"She and Pit go way back, trust me," said Cherry. "Well, at least shortly after he defeated Hades mano a mano..."

[End BGM]

Mosquito Bomber, Trigger Bomber and the three Trix witches, all defeated and humiliated, gave up and teleported back to Purple Basilisk's underworld hideout, leaving Warlock Bomber and their master, and even Vaati to fend for themselves as their grasp on Disneyland weakened. Only the aforementioned trio stood between the Core Four of Game Central Station and the pure-hearted Princess Sofia of Enchancia.

TO BE CONTINUED...

* * *

Two down, one more to go!


	12. Return to sender

Vaati's end has come, as Ralph and co. are the only ones who can do the job right - or so they believed. It's high time I concluded this story now, and my apologies for having kept you waiting for the concluding chapter. Enjoy!

**DISCLAIMER: WarioWare Inc. and Kid Icarus: Uprising are properties of Nintendo. Bomberman is owned by Hudson Soft even though Konami is in charge of all the latter's franchises as of March 2012, whilst Contra and Castlevania belong to Konami themselves either way. Wreck-It Ralph is a property of Disney. All other franchises mentioned (Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi, Final Fantasy, etc.) are properties of their respective owners. Keyla and Patricia are my online friend JapanAnimeGirl's OCs and are used with permission; the same goes for LovelyTekki's OC, Princess Cherry.**

* * *

Chapter 9: Return to sender

[Interlude BGM: Bowser Attacks (Mario &amp; Luigi: Partners in Time)]

**"Now, my dear little princess, your precious Amulet of Avalor is mine!"** beckoned Vaati, having released Sofia from the crystal prison for just such an occasion. **"ALL-"**

"STOP THE WEDDING!" came Ralph's voice.

**"WHAT?! Who dares-"** The Wind Mage was interrupted by Vanellope's cherry bomb to his face. **"AAARGH!"**

"Yup, I knew it..." muttered Warlock Bomber. "By deliberately defying my orders, Siren Bomber allowed them to ruin my chance of humiliating them in Mortal Kombat's version of chess."

"So she went bomb-happy on everyone, big deal!" whined Purple Basilisk. "At least she was able to soften them up a bit! Ahh, so we meet again, Ralphie boy. You finally caught us just as we're about to take the Amulet of Avalor out of Princess Sofia's possession. Warlock, if you will do the honors?"

"But we already tried that the first time and my own Black Magic nearly killed us when it got reflected!"

"JUST DO IT, YOU COWARD!"

[End BGM]

"Okay, you're the boss...FLARE!" The moment Warlock's incredibly powerful Black Magic spell came to encircle Sofia, her Amulet activated a force field around her body all by itself, encasing her within a transparent, purple bouncy ball; thus the evil spell was bounced back with little effort at the Chaotic Bomber. Not even his own Reflect spell could stop the deflected Flare from inflicting large amounts of damage upon him. "GWARGH! Now, see what I tried to tell you? You never gave me any knowledge about Enchancian magic! For all we know, this amulet could be some kind of MacGuffin of goody two-shoes proportions! I'm out of ideas, boss!"

Purple Basilisk gasped in awe. "It's...it's like I don't even know you anymore!"

"D'uuugh, this bites! I'm sick of being in a plan to steal a human child's stupid amulet anyway. We already pirated its magic just so we could have the power to summon video game bosses, but apparently to you that's not enough? I'm outta here, and as for you meddlers, we shall meet again. If you'll all excuse me, I'm going to teleport back to the underworld and brush up on my chess skills."

[Alert BGM: Here Comes Trouble! (Banjo-Tooie)]

"If Turbo were here right now, you wouldn't be thinking about running off on me!" But it was too late; his best creation out of the five Chaotic Bombers had just taken off on him. "Ooohh...great. Oh well, I don't need him! I still got Vaati to back me up, and we'll let Sofia go on one condition: that you bring me the best cheat codes that you can find to use with _Call of Duty: Black Ops II_! Have you any slightest idea how stupid hard it really is to score some kills when a couple of snipers just keeps on owning you every chance they get?! Not to mention occasionally dealing with the ultimate evil curse known in online gaming as lag?!"

Upon hearing Turbo's name, Ralph's crew gasped in surprise. "Wait, TURBO of all people is back?!" exclaimed Calhoun.

"Okay, you got me. You're close, but lucky for you he's not...how do you say...fully revived. We kept you busy dealing with the Disney Princess fiasco so nobody would suspect my intentions to restore a real master I can look up to. Turbo feels the same I do, and will help me run the Basilisk Dynasty my way, my rules. Now, the cheat codes if you please?"

"No, stinkin', way," denied Ralph.

"Do it NOW, lag-worshipper!" Then Purple Basilisk put on a derpy-looking act. "Oooh, lookit me! I snipes Mister Dorkenstein like a wimpy camper of a scrub fer no reason cuz I choose not to run up ta him like a man, while unleashing the Evil Lag Curse of Doom on him to makes myself look powerful! Uh-duuuurrrr!" Vanellope couldn't help but roll on her back in fits of laughter upon hearing Purple Basilisk's whining.

"Now I see why you're 100 times less threatening after the Contras and their friends banished you to the underworld! Your combat skills are so bad it made my brain numb!"

"D'oooowwaarrrgh...! I'll have you know that I am the most undisputed leader of the Basilisk Dynasty, and you're just a little SMARTY! The cheat codes now, or the Amulet of Avalor goes bye-bye!"

The snarky little racer stuck out her tongue in rebuttal. "Forget it, cheeseball!"

[End BGM]  
[Final battle BGM: Format X (Contra: Hard Corps)]

"Fine by me...Vaati, they're all yours." Then the inept dictator muttered to himself, "Oooh, I swear to Mihaele, I'm supposed to be the one who catches opponents with their pants down, not those egotistical scrubs..."

**"I have no desire to rescue you, but as Princess Sofia reminds me of Princess Zelda's sheer beauty, I am compelled to obey. Ralph, Vanellope, Felix and Calhoun! Hear my name and tremble, for I am the Great Wind Sorcerer Vaati! I shall make the princess of Enchancia my bride, whether you like it or not!"**

"Over our derezzed bodies!" shouted Felix.

**"Puny little man! What hope do you have when all your hammer does is repair silly trinkets and knickknacks?"**

Purple Basilisk, on the other hand, got inside a mecha suit, a miniaturized version of the Power Loader from the Alien series, let alone Capcom's Alien vs. Predator. "Okay punks, time to get wrecked really good!"

"You think you can beat us with that piece of junk?" Calhoun snorted. "Don't make me laugh!"

The head of the Basilisk Dynasty rushed forth in his personal-sized mecha suit, starting things off with what he called his Ultimate Uppercut. Similar to that of Donkey Kong's Giant Punch in the Super Smash Bros. installments, the humanoid basilisk charged up his suit's claws to full power in order to deal extra damage. Calhoun leaned backwards out of the way and returned fire with her assault rifle, followed by a flurry of kicks similar to Chun Li's Lightning Kick.

"OW! AAACK! I was blocking that! BLOCKING!" The kicks were much too fast for him to react in time, leading him to call his next attack the Headache Maker; he performed a mid-air split while doing a downward punch with both his mecha suit's claws balled up. Calhoun blocked it with her assault rifle but not without getting it damaged in the process, prompting Felix to repair it with his magic hammer. "You know, if they'd have just let me WIN in the first place instead of spamming their trashy tactics left and right throughout my ENTIRE session, I would've had more time to make sure this stupid battle suit of a Power Loader works properly! Idiotic melee mechanics...!"

"What's he complaining about?" Felix asked Calhoun, obvious it was his first time hearing about online gaming.

"I don't know, but I can tell he's trying to weasel his way out of losing the battle. We'll just need to keep him occupied some more, while Ralph and Vanellope are dealing with Vaati."

Purple Basilisk tried again by attacking with roundhouse kicks, headbutts, karate chops and a backhand, all of which Calhoun countered with melee swings from her assault rifle. He got mad again and went for what he called the Soaring Axe Kick, an upward kick followed by an axe kick similar to Kirby's Final Cutter. After finally hurting Calhoun and Felix a bit, he followed through with a Feint Jump by flipping off the ground and then performing a divekick while surrounded by a purple aura to damage his opponents some more. "Yes...YES! AH HA HA HA HA HA HAH! I feel the power! Boy, it must suck to be you, don't it?"

"GANG WAY!" came a pair of familiar voices, followed by motorcycle noises. It was Wario and Mona, now on the Wario Bike, rushing on in to the rescue. "Penny found the right time to teleport the motorcycle here so we can take 'em down!" explained Mona.

"Oh no, no...No no no no no..." But try as he might to get behind Vaati's whirlwind, his mecha suit was unable to block the impending strike from the Wario Bike, followed by a powerful swing from the Magnus Club that Mona still held in her possession on Pit's behalf, destroying the suit in the process. "GAH! That's it, I'm outta here!" With that, he teleported out of Disneyland and back to the underworld out of cowardice, leaving Vaati to fend for himself.

"That coward won't be getting far while the Contras are still in his underworld hideout," announced Mona, "although I am sure they should have defeated the remnants of Red Falcon's butchers by now. Wait a minute...is that what I think it is?" She got off the motorbike to take a closer look and noticed something unusual floating from atop the throne.

"It's a Black Orb," called Sofia. "Mr. Basilisk and his men stole it from some other world on the way here so Mr. Vaati can use it to amplify his power. That's why Disneyland is covered in darkness!"

"They must have used the cloner to siphon it from Capcom's _Magic Sword_!" deduced Ralph, hurling some Bomb Flowers into the whirlwind at the right time to damage Vaati.

**"Impudent mortal! As long as I wield the Black Orb, I can recover myself quicker than you can harm me. It is the talisman of evil power and with it, you too could have eternal life and control of Disneyland as a god. Do not deny your destiny..."**

"Deny this!" shouted Felix. "Mona, let me borrow Pit's Magnus Club!"

"But Felix, it's much too big and heavy for you-"

"No time to explain!" He took the big sword-like weapon, gripped it tightly as he could and with all his might he bellowed like an Amazon warrior as he took a swing at the Black Orb. Ralph and Vanellope kept Vaati occupied long enough for the hero of Fix-It Felix Jr. to deliver the crushing blow, destroying the orb and removing all sources of darkness from Disneyland in just minutes, freeing every denizen in the process.

[End BGM]

**"GWOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOHH!"** wailed Vaati. **"What have you done?! Without the Black Orb, I cannot amplify my power to keep this world under my rule..."**

Then Sofia did her part to end his reign of terror by bringing the first six Disney Princesses to her side with the Amulet of Avalor, and all of them raised their hands as if to chant a powerful spell. "We want you out of our kingdom, Vaati...NOW!" That said, Sofia cast swung her magic wand first and combined its energy with the other princesses' magic, banishing the wind sorcerer from Disneyland and Game Central Station at long last.

**"My power...is fading...and I never got a single beautiful maiden for myself..."**

* * *

[Ending BGM: Staff Roll (Street Fighter II: The World Warrior (SNES))]

Before the end of the day Vaati's evil was no more, whereas the six Contras fought hard to stop Yellow Cobra and Swampster the Terrible from using the power of the banished Polybius arcade cabinet within Nethertainment to resurrect Red Falcon. Although they could not prevent Sniper Bomber, Axe Bomber and Volcano Bomber's return from the dead in time, they were at the very least able to banish these villains into the dreaded realm itself and destroyed the cabinet, severing its connection between the real world and the so-called arcade game. Of course, they wouldn't be surprised if Red Falcon's loyal commanders found a way back, nor would they be astounded if more than one Polybius cabinet existed; thus made it clear to their friends in Diamond City and Game Central Station that they would travel the world more often to thwart any terrorist organization attempting to pay tribute to His Ugliness...

As for Purple Basilisk, he and his remaining Chaotic Bombers were caught trying to transfer Turbo's consciousness into Game Central Station through the cloner and the pirated Amulet of King Turbo. Pit, Phosphora, Keyla, Patricia and Cherry took them to Sugar Rush to determine their punishment while 9-Volt, Phoebe, Cheerful White and Cute Pink destroyed the evil machines, restoring order to all the arcade and console games whose boss AI had been siphoned for Purple Basilisk's selfish gain. But, the inept dictator and his followers weren't the only ones facing trial; Wild Dog from _Time Crisis 4_ was found guilty on two counts of kidnapping Cinderella and intentionally conspiring with the Basilisk Dynasty to conquer Game Central Station. Since he and Ralph are fellow bad guys from their own games, Wild Dog was sentenced to 3 months of going ultra easy on the players, regardless of the game's current settings. Should he be caught increasing his own difficulty even a slightest bit, he would have to join Purple Basilisk and the Chaotic Bombers along with the Mad Gear gang from _Final Fight_in magic forms of the bowling pins at Sugar Bowl-O-Rama for the kids to bowl over with bowling ball-sized gumballs. Because the Mad Gears and their six leaders sold out to Purple Basilisk and kidnapped Princess Aurora (regardless of whether they mistook her for Cody Travers's girlfriend Jessica), the Final Fight cabinet at Blaze Bomber's Diamond Arcade World had to be put "out of order" for the time being.

To ensure the people of Diamond City there's nothing wrong with the game at all, Penny simply taped a sign which said: **The enemies in _Final Fight_ are currently in time out for three months for conspiring with Purple Basilisk and Vaati, serving time at a bowling alley in Sugar Rush as part of its bonus game.**

"Wait! I implore you, change us back to normal!" begged Purple Basilisk. "I thought you said we're going to the Fungeon, not get transformed into bowling pins!"

"How come my Black Magic isn't working?!" panicked Warlock Bomber, also caught just as he started brushing up on his chess skills.

Even the Trix witches were magically turned into bowling pins. "It's gotta be that Disney magic what's stopping it, Warlock..." replied Icy. "And it wasn't bad enough we got our butts kicked and our hair messed up by a bunch of dorky kids!"

"Th-this is brutality!" cried Mosquito Bomber.

"Please, Your Highnesses...HAVE MERCY!" whined Trigger Bomber.

Vanellope blew raspberries in response. "Wrong-amundo, g'doi! This isn't a brutality...this is an _attitude re-adjustment_!"

The Trix witches could only wonder what was to come, with Stormy thinking aloud, "...Attitude re-adjustment?"

"Step aside, Vanellope, and let the Bowling Queen knock 'em for a loop," announced Arctic Bomber, stepping up to the lane.

"That won't be necessary, Arctic," interrupted Ami with a pat to the shoulder. "We've done so much for the Disney Princesses and their new friends, so let them return the favor."

"But-"

"Arctic, let them give the Basilisk Dynasty an attitude re-adjustment for turning them into stereotypical damsels-in-distress," I insisted.

The Mistress of the Cold groaned in defeat. "Fine, party poopers."

Sofia, James and Amber admired what _Sugar Rush_ had in store for people of all ages. "Now that I think about it, I'm starting to like this place," said James. "Boom goes the cannon!"

"Trust me, you're gonna love what Game Central Station has to offer," said Gloyd Orangeboar.

"Once the girls are done with these clowns over there, we'll give you a tour around _Sugar Rush_," added Rancis.

"It's the best game in the arcade, if you ask me!" chirped Jubileena Bing-Bing.

In the meantime, Vanellope activated the peppermint candy bumpers on both sides of the lane. "All set!"

Princess Ariel, still in her sea green ball gown, was standing next to Sofia to give encouragement. Prior to the ceremony, she went to her treasure cove in Atlantica as a mermaid to store away her cannonball along with the other human objects she had been admiring for so long. "Go get 'em, sweetie," she gave support to the young princess-in-training of Enchancia.

"I will try my best!" Sofia beamed with a bright-white smile, picking out a grape gumball that matched the color of her dress.

"I don't know what's more annoying," Darcy moaned on the other end of the lane to Purple Basilisk, Icy, Stormy, Warlock, Trigger and Mosquito, "the nosy Alfea fairies, or an 8-year-old brat who relies on that stupid amulet of hers a lot."

"Be quiet!" Sofia scolded with a stern look on her face like a mother punishing a naughty kid. Thinking back to a bowling session she and James observed in Enchancia during the Tri-Kingdom Picnic to teach him the meaning of good sportsmanship, she held the ball with both hands albeit the lack of three finger holes as opposed to an actual bowling ball. She took aim and four steps forward, and released the ball straight at the "pins", knocking them all down for a strike on her very first try! The crowd cheered for her, and she blew kisses in return one by one.

And the Core Four of Game Central Station couldn't be any happier to see their new friend free of Vaati's tyranny.

THE END

(Ending Credits)  
Wreck-It Ralph - JOHN C. REILLY  
Vanellope von Schweetz - SARAH SILVERMAN  
Fix-It Felix Jr. - JACK MCBRAYER  
Sergeant Calhoun - JANE LYNCH  
Aaron (me) - MYSELF  
Ami - JANICE KAWAYE  
Bill Rizer - BOB BUCHHOLZ  
Lance Bean - SYLVESTER STALLONE  
Blaze Bomber - SCOTT MENVILLE  
Arctic Bomber - GREY DELISLE  
9-Volt - TARA STRONG  
Phoebe - HYNDEN WALCH  
Cheerful White - TARA STRONG  
Cute Pink - JANICE KAWAYE  
Purple Basilisk - STEVEN JAY BLUM  
Vaati - KEVIN MICHAEL RICHARDSON  
Warlock Bomber - JOHN DIMAGGIO  
Siren Bomber - RACHAEL MACFARLANE  
Boxer Bomber - BOB CARTER  
Trigger Bomber - DONALD BROWN  
Mosquito Bomber - LAUREN TOM  
Icy - LISA ORTIZ  
Darcy - CAREN MANUEL  
Stormy - SUZY MYRES  
Pit - ANTONY DEL RIO  
Phosphora - KARI WAHLGREN  
Yuffie Kisaragi - CHRISTY CARLSON ROMANO  
Keyla - TRACEY HOYT  
Patricia - AMY BIRNBAUM  
Cherry - ASHLEIGH BALL  
Wario - CHARLES MARTINET  
Mona - LESLIE SWAN  
5-Volt - GREY DELISLE  
Penny Crygor - JANICE KAWAYE  
Kat - GREY DELISLE  
Ana - TARA STRONG  
Sofia - ARIEL WINTER  
James - ZACH CALLISON  
Amber - DARCY ROSE BYRNES  
Cinderella - JENNIFER HALE  
Snow White - KATHERINE VON TILL  
Princess Aurora - KATE HIGGINS  
Princess Ariel - JODI BENSON  
Belle - JULIE NATHANSON  
Princess Jasmine - LINDA LARKIN  
Cool Black - VERONICA TAYLOR  
Acrobat Aqua - RACHEL LILLIS  
Kid Blue - GREY DELISLE  
Bookworm Green - SAMUEL VINCENT  
Giant Gold - TONY SAMPSON  
Taffyta Muttonfudge - MINDY KALING  
Candlehead - KATIE LOWES  
Rancis Fluggerbutter - JAMIE ELMAN  
Jubileena Bing-Bing - JOSIE TRINIDAD  
Gloyd Orangeboar - BRYCE PAPENBROOK  
Ghrid "Brutus" Ironiklas - DARAN NORRIS  
Cheereena "Hail Mary" Vainella - KATE HIGGINS  
Yellow Cobra - MICHAEL DOBSON  
Swampster the Terrible - MICHAEL MCCONNOHIE  
Wild Dog - DAVE MALLOW  
Blind the Thief - PAUL DOBSON  
Flame Mammoth - GERALD MATTHEWS  
Launch Octopus - JONATHAN LOVE  
Spark Mandrill - RANDY BROSOSKY  
Armored Armadillo - NOAH UMHOLTZ  
Gildiss - BENEDICT CUMBERBATCH  
Magnet Bomber - MICHAEL DOBSON

[End BGM]  
[End Credits]

* * *

Despite my occasional...procrastination (then again, it does happen to even the talented writers sometimes), I'm just about done with GJA #1 at last. I hope you enjoyed it overall, and as always, reviews are appreciated!


End file.
